What If?
by Illusions4738
Summary: What If Haruhi hadn't been the one who got the scholarship to Ouran that year, what if it wasn't her that got tangled in the mayhem of the host club, what if this girl had secrets she wanted to hide, & what if it wasn't Tamaki the new host fell in love with, but Kyoya. The Shadow King himself. Meet Hisoka Matsumei, God-sister to Haruhi Fujioka. And this is her story.
1. Chapter 1 - Starting today You

Chapter 1 - Starting Today You Are a Host!

'Damn!' I thought walking along the corridors of my school Ouran Academy. I have just spent the past half an hour looking for a quiet place to do my homework in peace, but to no avail. This place has 4 fuckin' library's, so you'd think one would be quiet for gods sake.

Given this amount of evidence I assume that rich kids only come to school for a good time. I stopped walking when I reached a door at the end of the hallway that I was walking along and looked up at the sign above it. The sign read 'Music room #3' and I thought about it for a moment. 'An abandoned music room, huh? Guess I can only get away from everyone in here.'

I reached down for the handle but hesitated a moment before pulling down on it and slowly opening it. A second later I was blinded as a group of red rose petals drifted through to meet me from the other side of the door.

"Welcome!"

For the record I didn't even know it at the time, when I opened the door I found the Host Club.

It took me a few seconds to fully comprehend what was going on. After regaining my sight so to speak I blinked twice and saw six beautifully handsome boys standing before me.

"Welcome!" They chorused in unison leaving me to stand staring at them. My instant first thoughts were 1, WTF! and something along the lines of I'm screwed but I digress as I doubt these thoughts would help my current situation and 2, this is a fuckin' HOST CLUB!

Instantly I started feeling behind me trying to find the door handle so I could escape back to normality (Well the world on the other side of the door anyway.)

"Wow. It's a commoner." Two voices said together but of course I didn't pay attention, I was too busy trying to find the door handle behind me. (Although with my back to the door that was proving to be harder than it seemed. I was only vaguely aware of another person talking as well "Hikaru, Karou. I believe this person is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

The two voices from before spoke in unison again. "Yeh but he's shy."

He! That caught my attention. I stopped fumbling with the handle and quickly turned to face the door, I tried the handle yet again but for some reason it refused to open.

Shit!

"He seems rather sociably inept so we don't know much about him"

'He, Him?.' God, how stupid are these people. Can these idiots not see I'm a girl. I mean...

...Oh wait. On second thought, it's probably my fault that they don't recognise me as a girl. Given the fact that I always bind my chest with bandages and I'm wearing baggy clothes. But even so. If you actually look at me, you should be able to tell I'm a girl.'

I thought for a moment. 'Oh fuck it!, I just want to get the Hell out of here.'

I fumbled with the handle again, which still wouldn't budge.

One of the voices from earlier resumed talking, obviously responding to the 2 previous voices.

"Oh, that wasn't very polite." His tone then changed and was now directed at me "Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. honor student."

"What?" A third/forth curious voice announced "You must be Hisoka Matsumei, You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

'They know about me?' I stopped fumbling with the handle and turned to face them.

"Just how exactly do you know my name?"

A black haired boy with glasses answered my question." Why, you're infamous."

'I am?'

'How?'

"It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy."

'Oh, thats how!"

You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Matsumei."

'For Gods sake I'm a ...Oh nevermind.' I thought, thinking what next to say to that statement, but then I noticed something.

'Wasn't there a blonde guy sitting in that chair?...Oh nevermind, back to responding.'

"Well I...uh...thank you...I guess." I told him in a confused sort of way.

"You're welcome!"

A hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder causing me to flich, and soon enough the rest of an arm soon followed it until a whole arm was resting on me.

I looked up to see the blond guy that had been sitting in the chair a moment ago now leaning on me.  
"You are a hero to other poor people, Matsumei. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy.

'Oh come on!' I thought and started side-stepping away, unfotunatly for me however, he just followed me.

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"Dear God!" I murmered, trying not to lose it, I continued side-stepping my way to the door "I think you're taking this poor thing abit too far."

The boy followed me back to the door, either not hearing what I had said or ignoring it completly and continued rambling.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!"

He put his arms around me, casuing me to tense up slightly, and I noticed that on closer inspection his eyes were violet, which is actually quite pretty.

He closed them and did some strange dramatic thing with his arms, "We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!

I turned around and began to walk towards the door, offically done with this madness.

"Screw this!" I muttered "I'm outta here."

I was almost at the door when I was pulled back suddenly and heard and exited voice call out.

"Hey. Come back here Hiso-chan! You must be like a superhero or something. Thats so cool."

A short but rediciously cute boy with blond har and light brown eyes had pulled me back and was smiling at me. "Thats so cool!" He hold me but I was more focused on not punching this boy for grabbing me.

"I'm no hero, I'm a Honor student." I told him to try and distract myself.

Realilisation!

"And who the Hell are ya callin' Hiso-chan?" I yelled at him angrily. There were only a select few that could get away with calling me 'Hiso-chan.'

The boy began crying and ran away towards an incredibly tall boy with spiky black hair who was holding a bunny out to him, I instantly felt pretty bad.

The taller blonde appeared suddenly with his hand to his forehead wearing a confused?disappointed expression. "I never would have imagined..." He drawled "...that the famous scholar would be so openly gay!"

'Openly what?' I asked myself fighting the urge not to facepalm.

"So tell me what knid of guys your into." The tall blonde continued brightly,

"The strong silent type?"

He gestured to the tall boy with black spikey hair, grey eyes and an emotionless face.

"The boy lolita?"

I saw the short boy that had grabbed me earlier stop crying and glanced up at me with tears in his eyes. He looked so damn cute. He was now holding a pink bunny with him.

"How about the mishievious type?"

The two identical twins from my class with redish orange hair, golden eyes and wearing devilish grins turned round and faced me with their right arms interlocked and their backs facing one another.

"Or the cool type?"

My gaze focused on the boy with black hair and glasses, to me it seemed like his eyes were calculating everything around him. Even though that was my first thought about him, so far I would have to go with him.

'What can I say. i have a thing for guys with black hair!'

"I..uh..." I faltered, then logic caught up with me. 'Wait! I can't say that. I refuse to say any of them, (No matter how good looking they are).

"It's not like that." I told the violet eyed blond, "I was looking for a quite place to study. Thats all."

I began walking away from himbut he moved forward and placed his fingers underneeth my chin. I fought the natural urge to tense up at the contact.

"Or maybe..." He said, bringing my face close to his "Your into a guy like me. What do you say?"

In my opinion he said that last part abit seductively but what really threw me was he used one of his fingers to stroke me twice under my chin. I fear physical contact so at that point I couldn't take it any more I jumped backwards trying to get away from him when I hit something.

I turned and saw a fancy blue vase begin to fall back. I reached out to grab it, my fingers lightly touching it before it smashed into hundreds of different pieces. At that moment I knew, when that vase smashed so did my chance and hope of ever getting out of this place alive.

"Huh...uh...uh..." I stammered quietly hearing two people, I guessed the twins come up behind me.

"Awww." They said together.

"We were going to future that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One of them said. The other one spoke directly after "Oh now you've done it commoner the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

_WTF! Now I'm screwed_

"Damn it!" I exclaimed "8 million yen!" I foolishly now tried to simplify that. "How many thousands is that." _How many thousands are in a million anyway, I think remembering that will help._

I turned to face the twins defeated "I guess that I'm gonna somehow have to pay you all back."

"With what money?" They said in unison looking at each other raising their arms in question "You can't even pay for a school uniform."

_OK, Screw previous comment NOW I'm no longer screwed. I'm defeated._

"What's with that grubby old outfit your wearing anyway?" One asked. "And whats with all the black?" The other questioned

_Hey!_ I thought. I like black and it doesn't look that bad. I was wearing black baggy jeans and a long sleeved baggy black shirt with a grey unfastened waistcoat hanging off my shoulders.

I heard someone pick up a piece of the vase and the voice whom I remembered belonged to the boy with the glasses said "Well, Tamaki what do you think we should do?"

He was obviously talking to the eccentric blonde because the boy Tamaki sat down in the chair he had previously occupied and with a sudden change in attitude said to me "There's a famous saying you may of heard of Matsumei." He closed his eyes and pointed at me "When in Rome do as the romans do." He pointed at me again "since you have no money you can pay with you body." Again he pointed at me That means starting today..." Tamaki opened his violet eyes "...Your the host clubs dog."

I froze.

There's no way. I can't do this, I can't be a host clubs dog. This is unjust. This is unfair. This is...

My Punishment.

After a few moments the host club surrounded themselves around me as i stood frozen. The twins leaning in to get a closer look at me, Tamaki waving his hand in front of my face and the cute short boy leaned in too and poked me twice in the side whilst saying "Poke, Poke!"

At that point I couldn't take it anymore, anything anymore and collapsed. I woke up a while later to find out unfortunately that everything had not been a dream.

Damn them all to hell. I hate this. The host club I was forced into servitude for had woken me up after I collapsed and much to my disappointment I hadn't dreamed up meeting the host club, and I hadn't dreamed up breaking that vase and that I was now the host clubs dog/errand boy. Uh Fuck!

After listening to Tamaki go on about the host club for a few minutes I was then sent out to buy coffee and some other small things from the store, but i made such I walked back to the host club as slowly as humanly possible.

When I got back I walked into the club room to find the host club open for business and I was extremely glad they were no longer paying attention to me.

"Speak of the devil." I heard Tamaki say as I walked into a main part of the club room carrying a brown paper bag. Were they talking about me, I wondered.

"Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet." Tamaki said to me smiling "Did you get everything on our list."

Oh Fuck they are! I thought Wait what did he just call me?

Piglet?

He made me bring the shopping over to him and he started looking at everything I bought. Everything seemed to be in order so I turned to leave instantly stopping when i heard him speak again.

"Hey!" He exclaimed "Wait a minute. What is this?"

I looked at what he was talking about and my instant thought was 'fuckin' hell is this guy a freakin' moron.' I knew of course I would regret saying that so I decided to be polite...ish.

"All that it looks like." I told him plainly "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before." Tamaki announced "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean?" I voiced "It's instant coffee."

The girls that were facing Tamaki and I on the other side of the coffee table turned their heads to the side in confusion and said "It's instant?"

"Woah!" Tamaki exclaimed leaning forward to look even more intently at the coffee. "I've heard of this before. Its commoners coffee!"

'Really. Thats what they call instant coffee." I thought "Anyway, it's just coffee. Why is everyone acting like its such a big deal?'

"You just add hot water." Tamaki continued and very soon a crowd began forming behind Tamaki and myself.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." Another one of the girls admitted.

"So its true then..." the girl sitting next to her continued "poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans."

All the girls behind the seat other side of the table nodded in agreement, all the while i just got more and more adjitated.

"Commoners are pretty smart." The glasses guy said appearing suddenly behind me along with the twins and more girls. The twins of course spoke next one at a time, while I had no idea which one was which but then I caught on with what they were saying "100 grams for 300 yen?"  
"That's a lot less than we normally pay."

"Excuse me, I'll get somethin' else" I murmured getting the feeling that they were being rude for the simple reason of they were rich and i always think the worst of people. "Sorry for getting you'll top notch coffee."

"No I'll keep it." Tamaki interrupted putting his arm in the air like he was trying to stop me going anywhere. Glasses guy leaned backwards just in time to avoid Tamaki standing up suddenly with the coffee raised in the air like it was something special. "I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" At those words almost everyone around began clapping while Tamaki acted like he had just won a competition or something before wondering off telling me to come and make some of the blasted coffee.

Damn all these stuck up fuckin' rich Basterd's.

"Oh Tamaki." I girl with long red hair mused gently setting down a tea cup "Now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."  
She looked at me smiling "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

Like hell you were. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tamaki calling me over.

"Hisoka!"

"Hold your bloomin' horses I'm comin'." I muttered darkly.

Within minutes I had made 4 cups of instant coffee placed it on a try and was holding it out to the girls surrounding the 'demonstration' table.

"Here you all go." I told them and hesitantly 4 girls took the cups. I couldn't tell whether they were hesitant because of me or if they were scared to go near the coffee. Hopefully it was both.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki announced eagerly and the girls looked sacredly into their cups. "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One of them voiced and I almost smirked, the girl was scared of coffee.  
"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another admitted.

'How fuckin' stupid!

And que Tamaki acting like an idiot about now.'

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" He suggested to the girl holding her face so close to his I thought they might kiss.

_"Oh well then_, I would drink it." The girl replied in an almost dreamlike voice and all the girl around minus me started squealing like there was no tomorrow.

'Oh god kill me now!'

'What the hell is up with them?. And why are the guests so exited over something that sick. '

I thought as I passed the two red haired twins (who names I had learn't to be Hikaru and Karou) which were currently holding each other so close to one another I thought they would kiss (I seemed to be thinking that about alot of people today). I sighed placed the tray down and moved some hair out of the way which had fallen in my face whilst checking that my eye patch hadn't moved.

'Yes I wear and eye patch!' _(AN: All will be revealed in good time my readers)_

I gazed at the blonde loli boy that had called me 'Hiso-chan' earlier (I now knew as Hunni) as he rubbed his eyes whilst speaking in a sleepy state with the emotionless black haired guy (more commonly known as Mori. I very rarely use honorifics and wasn't willing to start now.)sitting opposite him and their guests.

As cute as Hunni is he can't be as old as everyone says he is.

"Is he really a 3rd year. He's too much like my kid sister to be." I murmured quietly to myself unaware that someone was listening to me.

Until they announced themselves of course.

"Honey Senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." I turned to see glasses guy beside me (I can't remember his name :( I feel pretty bad considering how good looking he is.)  
"And then Mori Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." He filled me in, I smiled and quickly responded.

"It works really well with such a strong contrast between the two." It did so I felt the need to admit it.

"I'm glad you think so." He mused, but before I could respond I I was assaulted from the side and next thing I knew Hunni was spinning me around by my arm calling out 'Hiso-chan'. By the time he stopped moving I had frozen because that pretty much happens every time i'm touched or anything through any form of physical contact.

"Hey Hiso-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" he asked excitedly then waited for an answer. I didn't give one. I couldn't give one.

I think I should make something perfectly clear whenever someone touches me suddenly or touches me in general I freeze, tense up whatever the hell you wanna say. Or I get into a fighting stance and kick the ass of who-ever touched me. That doesn't happen too often though. It is all to do with some things that happened to me several years ago and I am not going to explain right now what they are, same with why I wear and eye patch and can't see from my left side. (_AN: All in good time readers)_ So if your wondering why none of the hosts are dead yet I tried very hard earlier not to attack them when they approached me suddenly, and what do you know, they are all still alive.

Crap kind of getting off track here...and back to topic. I had to wait for my brain to register that Hunni wouldn't harm me before I could move. Or even respond. Sometimes I stopped breathing for a second or so.

Do you wanna go have some cake with me?

Oh!

I looked down at him still unable to respond, even when he looked up at me in slight worry.

"Hiso-chan are you ok. Did I hurt you?" He asked and I could hear slight sadness and concern in his voice.

"Yes Hisoka, are you okay?" Glasses guy asked and I could hear slight worry in his voice aswell (No matter how much he tried to hide it.)

Eventually I was able to move again. It was a relief to me and I think to the others as well. I might have spooked them slightly. I kneeled down until I was at Hunni's height and looking at him in the eyes. A smile spread across his face when he saw I was moving properly again.

"Hunni." I told him quietly and he listened intently to what I was saying, which I thought to be quite cute. "I am sorry for what just happened it is not your fault I froze. But can I ask you something?" He nodded when I told him this and I continued "Can you please not grab me like that again, Over the years it has become a physiological response for me to tense up when i am touched and I don't respond for a few moments when I'm touched suddenly or grabbed. Do you understand?" I asked and he replied quietly seeming sad.(I believe I have a small weakness for this boy.)

"So did I hurt you when I jumped on you?"

"Oh no..." I said to him softly, "...You didn't hurt me at all. I just don't take too kindly to being touched." Instantly he seemed to brighten up. "Can you please not jump me again at least not without warning?"

Hunni nodded in understanding and I tried to at least sound a bit more cheerful "And in answer to your first question I would love to have some cake with you." Hunni's smile stretched from ear to ear in response to my answer.

"Yay!" He cheered and pulled his pink bunny out from behind him. "How about until I get it you hold Usa-Chan?" He held the bunny up to my face and I almost felt myself melt at how cute he and his bunny were. "Sure I will." I replied to him "I love him already. he's cute." If possible Hunni's smile got even larger "Meaning he suits you perfectly!" I told him this with a smile, He started laughing and ran off but not before calling back to me.

"Take good care of him, okay?"

Hunni got back to his guests and started rolling around in one girls lap. I got the feeling he had forgotten about getting cake (unfortunately, I love cake), but those thoughts were pushed aside when glasses boy started speaking again.

"You'll notice..." He informed me "...that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests."

"Just so you know." He said when I glanced at Tamaki smiling at a laughing guest "Tamaki is No.1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%."

"Your fuckin' screwin' wi' me right."

"I wouldn't recommend using that language around here, Hisoka. Many of our guests might not like it. I know that Tamaki over reacts when he hears any kind of swearing or cursing. Or slang as you tend to speak in, so just to be on the safe side maybe you should think before you speak." He said to me in a scolding sort of way.

"I did think before I spoke." I muttered "Believe me I can say much worse if I want. I've had plenty of practice. Besides I can't change the way I've spoken for near on 16 years now can I?"

"That may be so, but in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate so you may want to try and stop."

Glasses boy paused for a moment and faced me smiling "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy." I could hear the amusement in his voice but of course he didn't stop there. "You can try to run away if you want to, Hisoka, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers."

'Oh I get the feeling he's goin' love tryin' ta intimidate me while i'm 'ere.'

"By the way..." He asked me in an amused voice, pushing his glasses up his nose. "...do you have a passport?"

I thought about this quickly. I did but I hadn't used it in years so the thing was probably in one of my many folders of stuff in my room.

"Somewhe..." I started to say but froze when someone blew on the back of my neck. I guessed it was Tamaki and was proven right when I heard him speak.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd."

"Tamaki, I wouldn't do that again if you don't want a punch in the face." Glasses said to the blonde behind me who made a confused sort of noise. "Why ever not Kyoya?" He asked sounding both curious and confused.

'Kyoya!' I thought, suddenly remembering the guys name. I still couldn't move, so I wasn't doin' very well here.

Kyoya sighed and opened a black notebook that he had with him muttering the words "Never mind."

"You know.." Tamaki said to me in an observing tone of voice "...You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

I almost deadpanned.

"Why the hell would I want girls ta look at me anyway. Its not like it's important. Especially not ta me."

'It wasn't important to me at all. I don't care about appearances and stuff at all, even as a girl. There's no hope in hell that I would try to get girls to look at me.' But I guess these guys haven't figured that out yet.

"What!" he replied in an unnessarly dramatic tone "Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." Some how he pulled a rose out of no-where.

"I don't see how it is important at all. I don't see the point in caring about appearances and labels anyway, I don't really gain anything from it so it doesn't interest me too much. I mean as long as someones a person is good on the inside that all that should matter, So I do but I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." I told him and he seemed surprised by my response but got over it soon enough and began to drawl on about something. I didn't really pay attention after complimenting himself I went to trying to think up a word to describe this guy perfectly, so I was only half paying attention to what he was saying.

"Oh I remember it now!" I exclaimed, but rather peeved that it took me so long to remember one bloody word.

"Oh, did I strike a chord with you?" He asked from the side of me.

"Obnoxious!" I stated and with a second Tamaki had for some reason decided to curl in what I Cresson now the corner of despair (_AN: I may start referring to it as 'Tamaki's pity corner' or 'Mushroom corner' later in the story.)_

I heard laughing and froze yet again when I felt two hands on my head. I'm going to assume they belong to the twins.

"You're a hero, all right." One of them told me and they laughed again.

'What a fuckin' blasted idiot.'

"I'm sorry Tamaki." I managed to get out to him, seeing as I could hardly speak right now, not sorry in the slightest. "But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." I lied trying to get on his good side.

"Really? It did?" He said happily standing up. "Let me teach you more, my friend." Tamaki extended his hand to me as if I was supposed to take it and petals flew around him.

'Is this guy bipolar, He sure as hell got over that quickly'. I thought but thankfully no-one seemed to be able to read my mind.

"Boss." One of the twins said only to be corrected by Tamaki telling them to call him 'King'. "You can teach him all the basics of hosting."

The other one move their hand off my head and moved infront of me, but I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying but I did get one part.

"...You know he's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we moved his hair out of his eyes, it'd help."

Hikaru the twin grabbed my fringe and pushed it out of my eyes, his eyes widening at either at the weirdness of my silver eye or out of curiosity and shock about my black eye patch that covered my left eye. I'm kind of guessing both. Kaoru did the same when he saw my face properly.

'Damn them, I keep Freezing!'

Tamaki arrived and pushed both twins out the way, After a moment he became strangely serious.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." He commanded and the twins lifted me up and began to drag me out of the room. While I fought against them the whole time, before being fully taken out the room and yet proud that before we had even moved too far I had managed to kick one twin in the stomach during this kidnapping and punch the other in the face.

"Here." the twins said holding a spare of the Ouran school uniform to me. "Change into this Uniform."

"What the hell, Why?" I asked but they just responded but telling me not to ask questions and trying to get me to change.

"Kay." I sighed "But only if ya'll get out first."

Their response was them jumping towards me chanting "Change! Change! Change!." Having Enough of this, and before they managed to touch me I kicked them out of the changing room and they went flying.

"Sorry!" I called out to them "You did ask for it!" I told them laughing "Listen to me next time." Still laughing I turned to the uniform and groaned. 'Do I have to?'

"Well." I said to myself "If they want me to dress like a boy the I guess that these bandages will have ta be wrapped even tighter around my body.

"Uh Guys." I said softly not willing to move or dawn the curtain. I had already had one hell of a day and some how I knew that if I moved this curtain than it would get even stranger. I gripped the edge of the curtain harder not willing to move until at least I had to. My moved my long fringe partly infront of my eyepatch again, It had been pushed back when the stylist had been called (for reasons I had yet to discover) and assaulted my hair. they even tried to cut it (My hair reaches my waist when it isn't hidden . Because of that the hair stylist nearly went home with a black eye.

I smirked at the thought.

"Aren't you done changing yet, Hisoka?" Tamaki asked me and I sighed knowing I couldn't hide in here any longer .

"Yeh." I told him peaking shyly out from behind the curtain "And are you sure I can keep this uniform?" I stepped out from behind the curtain slowly and waited for their reactions.

Kyoya POV

I have to admit even I was highly impressed by Hisoka's change. The messy, scruffy girl from earlier was replaced by a real beauty now.

Her baggy black clothes from earlier had been replaced by the neat quality Ouran uniform and her hair which had been pushed down her collar before was flowing around her lithe but slender frame. Hisoka had one eye covered in a black eye patch the color it was to which I assume is to blend in with her hair, but the other you could see clearly. Exposed and shining silver.

Her coloring was strange but strangely hypnotizing and beautiful. She reminded me of the moon in a way. Un-naturally pale skin and one visible silver eye framed by mid-night black. She really was a sight and I wondered just how much longer it would take everyone else to figure out she was a girl. It was clear to me that she had wrapped her chest with something tightly and rather well to hide her figure but if you had a keen eye like me or just looked very closely than you could see what I think must be a highly curvy feminine body.

It would be interesting to see if she could pass as a boy, although she would have to cut her hair or wear a wig for it to work but even so.

I mean she looks so feminine at this moment that I'm surprised no-one seems to have noticed this. Are they blind? I mean what guy in his right mind has hair that long.

After waiting for I moment or so I casually slipped in a comment that may or may not change Hisoka's life now.

"Who knows..." I mused "...maybe he'll draw in some customers."

That should do it. Now to see how this all plays out.

Hisoka POV

"You know.." I heard Tamaki respond to Kyoya's comment (Damn him, He planned that didn't he?) "..that's just what I was thinking."

'Bullshit!'

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club."

'Oh no!'

"I will personally train you to be a first-rate host."

'Like fuck I'll let you!'

"If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." Tamaki told me and I had to admit as much as I may not like it, I liked this idea more than being the host clubs dog until I graduated.

"A host?" I asked and everyone nodded "Okay then, lets do this!"

'What the fuck was I thinking? I have no idea how i'm supposed to answer these sorts of questions to rich kids.'

"So, tell me, Hisoka.  
Do you have any hobbies?  
What do you like to do?" A girl asked and I blanked until suddenly in unison all the girls asked me. "So why did you join the host club, Hisoka?"

"Relax, relax. All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt. Just smile drop a compliment here and there and keep them entertained. I guess I know what to do now.

"So your telling me my smile reminds you of your little sister when she's dreaming?." One girl asked quietly and I nodded.

"Yeh. I can almost see your worries floating away in a river of happiness when you smile." I gave them a shy smile as I said this (Talk about cheesy lines...But at least they buy it.)"It's like your smile sets sail a ship, to sail along the clouds completely overcasting all the darkness that tries to grab it and sink it into the abyss below." I smiled even more as I continued trying to make up for that slightly dark bit, but thankfully they didn't seem to notice. "That's the kind of feeling I get when I see her smile, and I feel it now when I see you smile aswell." All the girls faces brightened so I just decided to finish and see how it went "It makes me want to escape to my dream world in the clouds with you ladies and never return."

I know that my face showed a dreamy expression right know but who gives a damn?

I looked at the girls each in turn before fighting the urge to cover my ears. As the squealed at how much they love me when I dream. Well I am a dreamer, and I have quite an imagination.

"So... uh...is it okay if tomorrow..." One girl started and another finished "...we request to sit with you again?"

I nodded and laced my fingers together, something I occasionally did when I was waiting for a result or something "You have no idea how much that would mean to me..." I whispered softly to them "...and as a thanks for your requests I will personally make sure to visit each of you in your dreams tonight, just as I know you all will visit mine." At this they all laughed and in truth I actually found myself enjoying hosting, the girls saying that they loved the fact that I was a dreamer. I was enjoying myself until...

"Hisoka, come here for a minute."

I almost groaned. What the hell does Tamaki want now.

I stood up and excused myself from the ladies but not before adjusting my wig (Did I mention I was wearing a black wig. It was sort of like the twins hair...OK not really, but abit longer and more tousled. Of course with a long side fringe to cover eyepatch. I wouldn't allow anything else.) and walking over to were Tamaki was hosting some girls.

"Hey, Whats up now?" I asked him trying to sound polite. Only trying because I was still in a good mood from hosting MY guests.

"I'd like you to meet someone." he told me smoothly gesturing to the girl sitting to his left, "This is my regular guest..." He informed me "...princess Ayanokoji."

I looked at her and my bad mood almost disappeared (keyword being 'Almost')

'It's that stuck up bitch from earlier.'

I relised I had paused so just reverted to a trick I learn't from a friend and her crazy dad, the tick being 'Just smile and continue.' So thats what I did closing my eyes for greater effect. Apparently Tamaki loved it, so much he stood up grabbed me and started spinning me in a circle. Me of course freezing up at the sudden contact.

"That was so good!" he cried happily "That air of bashfulness was very good!, Super good, amazingly good!"

"Oh, Tamaki." Ayanokoji said trying to interrupt him but as usual he wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh you're so cute!" He told me still spinning me. I saw Hunni whisper something to Mori and the next thing I knew I was being lifted out of Tamaki's arms. I looked to find Mori as my dark haired savior who within a moment placed me on the ground. It was obvious that Hunni had told him about how I react to physical contact. I looked to Hunni smiled and winked at him, he did the same back but with a laugh.

I looked up to Mori and saw he was looking at me slightly differently than before. Then it hit me. When he lifted me he must have noticed I'm a girl, he would have felt it.

"Thank you Mori." I said to him brightly "I don't think I would have lasted much longer." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment but felt much better when I actually heard a reply.

"No problem." I smiled at him and he began to walk back over to his guests leaving me to fend off Tamaki myself.

"What do you mean you don't think you would have lasted much longer?" He questioned me but didn't give me time to answer "Oh, Come on little one." He continued "Let daddy give you a big hug."

I laughed trying to ignore the 'daddy' part and ran away from him but not before noticing the dark look on Ayanokoji's face directed right at me. I may not know much about her but I knew deep in my heart, something was going to happen because of her that would affect me badly very soon.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!, Where the hell's my bag?"

I looked out the window and sighed at the sight that awaited me. 'Your screwin' wi' me right?, I guess someone has it out for me already.'

My black messenger bag was lying in the pond open with the whole contents littered around it, like guts spilling out of an animal in a dissection experiment.

I sighed again. I was doing this alot and began running after a few moments passing the Ayanokoji bitch (I am calling her the bitch from now on) who spoke to me as I passed making me stop suddenly a few feet away from her.

"Oh, it's you again." She mused "I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you."

"No. I really don't!" I told her but she continued as if she hadn't heard me

"It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizen." She walked off after that and I fought off another sigh.

How stupid. A girl with anything she could ask for getting jealous over me. A commoner as they call me because the guy she has a crush on is giving someone (me at this moment in time) more attention than her for once. Like I said 'how stupid'.

I walked off not caring about anything but getting to my bag and saving the sketchbook and jotters that I kept close to my heart that had been in there.

'That Bitch. She's the one that threw my things in the pond. There's no doubt.' I told myself whilst wading through the pond water that was only up to my ankles. So far I had managed to salvage everything that had fallen and save what was damaged.'

'I thank every god I can think of that my sketchbook just missed the water and was lying at the edge of the pond virtually undamaged. My notepad on the other hand, lets just say I'm glad I wrote everything in waterproof pencil so the pages will dry and the content will stay as it should. All in all everything could have ended much worse...'

"Hisoka Matsumei!, You've sure have some nerve, to skip out on the club like that."

'Crap!'

I turned, well jumped around and quickly got into my fighting stance, ready to attack but lowered it when I saw Kyoya standing by the edge of the pond.

"I'm sorry." I told him sarcastically "I had some business to take care of." I gestured to my soaked things lying at the edge of the pond, which he happend to be standing next to. He stole a quick glance at them and faced me again.

"So what happened then?" He asked coolly gazing at me, clearly ignoring my sarcasm and rude comments. It made me feel kind of bad, I had been having a good time earlier until Tamaki called me away from my guests. I sighed yet again and gazed down into the water keeping my eyes open for what I was searching for.

"My bag was thrown in the pond as you can clearly see." I stated and he smirked.

"I can see that."

This was the point that because of those words I had an idea based off one of my favourite movies (If you can guess which one than give yourself a cookie). I felt he had been asking for it.

'Lets see if Kyoya's willing to play my game.'

"I know." I stated and couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face as I looked at him. I was about to try and unload V's introductucary speech from the movie V for vendetta upon Kyoya. Provided he didn't stop me first. "I'm not questioning your powers of observation..." 'Damn' I'd have to change something here to make it make sense. "...I'm simply remarking upon you asking something that is painfully obvious."

'God that sounded better in my mind.'

"And why are you doing so?" He asked, sounding curious about my change in my way of speaking. _(AN: Please don't judge me too much, trying to word this to fit what I want and the setting is hard. I will make it obvious what parts were changed.)_

"Because on this most auspicious of afternoons permit me then in lure of the more commonplace soubriquet to suggest..."

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked me and I began to laugh.

"You just ruined it." I told him brushing a strand of hair out from infront of my right eye. "I was about to unload V's introductucary speech upon you, with changes of course but you interrupted so there's no point now."

"V's introductory speech?" He quizzed looking at me and I facepalmed leaving my forehead rather painful.

"From V for vendetta." I told him and he shrugged.

"Never heard of it."

I froze for a moment but for once it wasn't from contact. 'Never once heard of one of the best movies in existence. God in a way rich kids had it worse than we did.'

"Not once at all?"

He shook his head and I sighed. "You should watch it, it's one of the best movies I've ever se..."

I stopped when I saw a silver glint in the water and relised something. My locket. I didn't remember picking it out.

"Why did you stop Hisoka?" Kyoya asked me but his words fell on deaf ears as I instantly began to scramble for the necklace.

"What are you looking for?" He asked me and reclaiming what had gone missing I stood properly up suddenly.

"My locket!" I announced with what I guessed to be a rather sadistic grin etched onto my face. "I almost lost it. It's one of the only things I have left from my dad before he was killed."

My grin faded when I realized what I had said. "Please forget you heard that." I cried out desperately to Kyoya who was looking at me in a sad sort of way, almost like he was pitying me. I refused to be pitied.

"I can't forget I heard that." He said back and I could hear something in his voice but I couldn't quite place what it was. I tensed questioning what he would say next. "However." He continued and I listened more intently "I can make sure that I don't tell anyone else that piece of information." I let my body relax in relief "...As long as you head back to the club now, I won't tell anyone."

'He really is the devil isn't he? But for some reason I find that rather sexy...Wait...What the hell am I thinking?'

I walked to the edge of the pond and stepped out and placed my sodden things minus my sketchbook into my bag before pulling my trousers all the way down to my ankles again. and putting my shoes on. I picked my bag up and smiled at Kyoya.

"So you were sent to get me?" I asked as we walked back to the club room.

"Yes." He replied simply but then carried on from there "You have customers that have requested you so if you want to pay back your debt than you'll have to work hard."

I nodded at this but it seemed that Kyoya still hadn't finished yet "Your doing better than we thought you would for such a new host. You even have a host type that we decided on earlier." That caught my interest.

"Really. What is it?" I asked actually genuinely interested, adjusting the strap from my soaked bag which was currently resting on my shoulder.

He smirked before telling me what it is "Your host type was quite clearly the dreamer type."

"The dreamer type." I repeated and he nodded and I gave a small smile.

I liked it.

"Oh really!" The Bitch (Yeah guess who I'm talkin' ta.) laughed facing me "That must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."

'Probably go running to your parents crying until you got another better one.' I thought to myself, rather pissed that The Bitch had requested to speak with me despite how fuckin' obvious it was that she hated me.

"And you actually searched through that dirty old pond for everything. How astonishing." She grinning as she spoke next "I really don't get what Tamaki sees in you. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right?  
The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman." She rested her chin on her hands which were laced together before continuing "Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"I understand now." I told her sadly "Miss superiority complex doesn't like the fact that the boy she likes is showing any attention to a commoner like me, and that attention is being taken away from you."

"What do you mean 'superiority complex'?" She snarled at me with a change in attitude but quietly enough so that no-one else could hear her.

"A complex that I believe you may have developed through feeling inferior to someone and developing the latter complex to hide your own inferiority from yourself resulting in arrogance, acting like a snob or prick...in your case both." The look on her face at this moment was priceless. God I really wish i had a camera 'bout now. The Bitch looked ready to kill me. ;) might as well not stop now.

"You always put down others, judge others by appearance. Even yourself so you strive to look perfect and over all acting like a bitch."

Now she looked shocked. Probably shocked that I had the nerve ta talk ta her like I just had. I laughed in my mind. 'There's alot more where that came from Bitch. I didn't even use any bad language despite I how much I may have wanted to. Well might as well put the cherry on top of the cake.

I pulled out a small mirror from my bag which had mostly dried out and held it up to her face, she flinched and I sniggered (I really was showing some of my evil side today.)

"What are you doing now?" She asked me sounding nervous. I sighed and spoke in a matter of fact tone, with an almost undetectable hint of amusement.

"You like to judge people based on appearances right?" I asked her and grinned my sadistic grin when she didn't respond. Ayanokoji seemed rather scared of the grin. I didn't blame her, most people were. I played with a strand of the wig and looked at her before continuing "Well then answer me then. What do you see when you look in the mirror."

She gazed in the mirror slightly but didn't say anything and I laughed quietly. "Because all I see is a conceited bitch consumed with jealously because a commoner like me is takin' the boy she likes attention away from her. It is pathetic. So tell me if thats what I see...than what do you?"

I gazed at her and within a moment she grabbed my wrist causing me to freeze and pulled me into the table knocking it out the way and ontop of her.

"Ayahhh!

No, Hisoka, leave me alone!" She cried causing everyone in the rooms attention on to me and her. She just continued to yell out and as usual I couldn't move at the moment Nevermind speak to defend myself. While The Bitch's cries just got worse.  
"Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" I still couldn't move and I doubted that was going to change anytime soon. Not even when the twins dumped water all over myself and Ayanokoji.  
"Why did you do that?" She demanded at the twins who were standing over us, not bothering to move after soaking us. Jugs still held in the air above us. Tamaki walked over to us and helped The Bitch us while I was left on the floor finally able to move again.  
"Do something, Tamaki." She begged to Tamaki playing the helpless victim/bitch role while Tamaki moved a strand of her wet hair out of her face "Hisoka just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you." He told her and Tamaki actually sounded disappointed "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that." The Bitch denied instantly, making herself sound even more guilty. "Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl." Tamaki told her raising her chin up with his hand. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Hisoka is not that kind of a man."

I wasn't even going to get annoyed at Tamaki for calling me a guy this time considering what he was doing for me. I saw Kyoya watching the whole thing intently. I have a feeling he has something to do with this, I have to remember to ask him about this later. But back to watching the scene infront of me.

"But why, Tamaki?" She demanded starting to cry. It was all really pathetic. "You idiot!" She cried and ran out of the room, crying like a bitch the whole way.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you?" Tamaki quizzed looking at me.

'Punish Me!'

"Because it is your fault after all." Okay it kind of is. I was goading her. By only because she deserved it. After a few moments thinking Tamaki pointed at me exclaiming "Your quota is now one thousand!"

"One thousand?, What the hell" I muttered in disbelief.

"Come on." Tamaki said holding his hand out to help me up "I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." He told me as I stood up winking at me as I did so.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." A red bag was held out to me, I turned to see Kyoya holding it out for me to take it. "Sorry," He said smirking at me "...but it's better than a wet one, right?"

'What the hell does he mean by...oh...the girls uniform. That Jackass.'

"Thanks Kyoya." I told him in a sarcastic voice, though I think he'd be the only one able to detect it "I'll go change. But in truth I'd rather wear the wet one." I muttered that last bit making sure he was the only one that would be able to hear it. I could swear I heard him chuckle quietly as I walked past him to the changing rooms.

I groaned as I peeled the wet fabric off my skin and dropped my shirt uncaringly onto the floor, then slowly unwrapped the bandages that were wrapped around my torso, finally letting my large breasts bounce free of their painful prison. Leaving me standing in my trousers and bra.

"God that feels so much better!"

Of course with my luck, by muttering that I didn't hear Tamaki enter with towels for me. I felt a presence behind me and what do you know he was standing there staring at me, or more obviously my breasts.

I felt heat rush to my face and chucked the nearest thing in reach at him which happened to be one of my shoes, hitting him in the Centre of his face, making him stumble backwards and out of the changing room.

I felt bad for it but at least 1, it got him out of the changing room and 2, he now knew I was a girl.

'Well this is about to get awkward.'

"So Hisoka...Your a girl." Tamaki stated, still in disbelief. The red show mark on his face still slightly visible. He was still highly embarrassed from walking in on me earlier. Upon his discovery he had called all the hosts together to announce what he had discovered, not knowing that everyone else already knew. (sucks to be him. :( Thats for sure.)

"Yeh." I shrugged causing him to flinch at my uncaring and blunt response "Biologically speaking, at least."

I stepped out of the changing room looking completely different now. My curves no longer hidden and could be seen clearly through this monstrosity of a uniform, The area around the bust was too tight but what could I do. (My breasts let me make this clear are larger than any girls I've ever met, for some unknown reason...but even so it meant that I got alot of unwanted stares from guys.) But moving on...

The wig now gone left my hair to cascade around my shoulders like a midnight waterfall, reaching my waist. Eye patch covering the most part of the left side of my face I didn't care what my hair did so my side fringe covered most of the eyepatch, hiding it mostly while I brushed some more hair from infront of my right eye. I gripped the curtain again while Tamaki did some sort of thing over-reacting at me dressed like a girl. I still gripped the curtain despite that they could see me as spoke to them.

"Yah know, I never really cared whether you guys recognized me as a boy or a girl." I told them playing with the horrible pink ribbon tied round me neck. "...Okay maybe a few times but that never really mattered to me at all. After all in my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

I glanced at each host in turn after I said this but my gaze lasted longer than anyone else when it hit Kyoya. He seemed to be saying something along the lines of 'this being an interesting development'. The prick (I believe he had this whole thing planned out, from the moment I walked through the club room doors. Damn him.)

"Oh Yeah." The twins agreed grinning at one another.

"Uh..." I said speaking to Tamaki, trying to stop him from clawing his face off from shock "You know. I have to say I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Tamaki turned red when I said this and began backing away from me, which I thought was pretty annoying.

"You know..." I murmured turning away from them in thought. I then heard them all move to stand behind me. "Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off?"

I thought for a moment. "I've got it." I announced "Calling ya'll dude and bro might work if I try hard enough."

I didn't even bother waiting for a reaction I just laughed, at my own stupid idea.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Job Of High School Host

Chapter 2 - The Job Of a High School Host

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck' I thought running as fast as I could along the corridors of my school Ouran Academy. 'I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late.'

Every muscle in my body was moving as fast as it could to the club room which was my destination, Skidding to stop myself colliding with the door when I got near it. Feeling my body shudder as I regained my lost breath and after a moment or so I sorted my wig , grabbed the handle and opened the door, peering as slowly as possible inside. As you know last time I was blinded by flying rose petals so I have reason to be cautious.

But this time however the place was decked out as a tropical paradise.

'Where the hell am I? Its so amazing!'

It was beautiful, I always saw things like this in my dreams. The lushes green plants, the bright but subtle tropical flowers, the breath taking wildlife that for some reason seemed to be here aswell, it captivated and amazed me. And I have to admit. I kinda really liked it. But I wasn't going to admit that to the club, whom I saw after entering the room were dressed up in clothes tropical enough that I believe they must have come with all of this.

'Dad I hope you can see this from heaven. (_AN: I am going to start having Hisoka speak like this as if she was speaking to her dad at times in the story. I think it might show some more of Hisoka's emotions and the reasons behind what she does.) _This club. The one I was forced to join and I hate to admit I am enjoying. They are crazy!'

I felt as though my point was proven when a pecan I think hopped out of a tree and decided it would be nice to rest in my hair.

"So then Hisoka..." The twins said to me and my gaze was directed to them "You finally decided to show up. Your so late." They concluded and I glared at them.

"Yeh." I agreed "And you all seemed to have failed to notice that it still early spring." I picked the bird up from off my head and knelt down and placed it down next to me on the floor.

"But Hisoka..." Tamaki informed me from behind my back somewhere "... Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best."

'Yeh I have to agree with that dad. They kind of do.'

I sighed and stood up and was about to wonder off when Kyoya spoke to me whilst writing in his black book.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Hisoka?" He asked and I shook my head. I sure he knew my response but that didn't stop him from carrying on "Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?"

I glared at him and he looked at me with a smile on his face.

'Well dad.' I thought 'That guy is Kyoya Ootori and he sure as hell love ta mess we' me. Whether intentional or not.'

And here interrupted Tamaki. He had a very bad habit of interrupting my train of thought...As did all the hosts actually but he's the worst.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise."

'Good idea' I tensed, as he placed his arm over my shoulders. Obviously forgetting that I can't stand being touched.

" Oh yes." He droned waving one arm in the air, gesturing at everything around us "We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer."

"Gee, thats rich." I told him, being able to move again "Because all I feel is a massive chill right now."

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty."

Picking up empty glasses and placing them on a tray, I watched as Tamaki woed the girls he was currently hosting, one of his hands bringing one girls face close to his as he did so leaving the girls to sigh his name before abruptly changing subject.

" Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies." The girls attention was focused on him once again instantly "Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party."

That caught my interest. 'A party, Gee dad. I didn't know that.' I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru who were currently informing their guests of the party aswell. Knowing nothing about it I listened in.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" a guest of theirs asked "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes," Hikaru replied to her question "...in fact we've rented the school's largest hall."

"It's a perfect place for dancing." Kaoru finished and suddenly his face was grabbed by Hikaru who brought it up close to his. (I like the twins well enough but their host act makes me sick.) "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered to his twin and saw Kaoru blush slightly " Don't be upset, Hikaru." He whispered back sadly "I know exactly how you feel."

Their guests went totally fangirl on them at that point (For future reference 'fangirl mode' includes the squeals, shouts and other annoying noises that our guests make at times like this.)

'So dad' I laughed in my mind, walking over to a drinks bar that had been set up and placed my tray down before turning to face the guests of the twins who still hadn't stopped fangirling. 'Bet your glad that I'm not fangirl like that. I don't know what you would have done if I was.' I sighed "The guests seem to be so much more worked up than usual."

Of course not realizing that I had said that out loud, I almost jumped when Kyoya appeared beside me writing all the while.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies."

I looked at Kyoya. I agreed with that statement.

'I mean even I find myself glancing at the hosts more than I normally would. Especially him...'

To distract myself from my thoughts I picked up a drink up and had some of this tropical juice that everyone had been having myself. It tasted good. "So..." I asked "Were you the one who came up we' this tropical paradise idea?"

"I have no decision-making authority." He told me and I took another drink from my glass "All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki." I glanced at him and he stopped writing to push his glasses up his nose.

"But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." He admitted with a smile that almost made me smile aswell (You know what they say. Smiles are contagious. Most of all when they come from good looking guys...)

'Oh God no!' I thought suddenly 'Please don't tell me I'm attracted to this guy!'

I realized I had zoned out again when i relised something. Kyoya had just confirmed what i had thought all along. He's the real brains behind this operation. I was right.

I glanced at him yet again and I knew instantly. Kyoya was just as cunning, smart, sly and sneaky as the snake slithering up the tree behind him.

'yet for some reason...I find that rather sexy, It seems to work with him. I don't see why I thought anything else. You can see the cunning in his eyes.(Not that I've been looking in his eyes or anything.)...God I have to stop this'

And there you have it. I sighed (notice that sighing is kind of my thing) and walked over to cater myself to the whims of my guests that had sat down at my table, ready for my to whisk them to the worlds in their dreams.

"Um...Hisoka."

I turned my attention too of my regulars who were sitting opposite me with drinks infront of them.

"Yes?" I asked her kindly with a small smile on my face "Are you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?"

I thought back to earlier, Tamaki had tried to dress me up as a Balinese queen but I instantly told him no.

"..."

"I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?" I told them, that being the lamest excuse I could come up with though they seemed to by it so I played with a piece of my hair/wig and they lost all interest soon enough.

"I think thats great..." One of the girls announced "I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party."

'Yeh so do I. It would be the perfect touch.'

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy." Another one sighed and I fought the urge to sigh at the thought too. 'It would be nice for them if the blossoms were in bloom. Sakura blossoms have always been stunning to me, and have inspired many of my drawings and writing before.'

"You know, ladies." I told them softly and they looked at me with their eyes sparkling "I think it's so amazingly cute when you dream like that. I reminds me of how I see your beauty in my own dreams..." I played around with more strands of my hair for effect.

I saw small blushes on the guests faces as I smiled at them and turned when I heard someone address me.

" Excuse me." The voice was kind and soft. I turned to face where the voice had come from and saw a girl with chin length dark brown hair and kind brown eyes looking at me from where she was standing. " I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients."

'Good point.'

"Oh, I'm sorry." I told her in a sincer voice. I picked up my schedule and looked at it, trying to find her name. "You must be my next appointment, Miss..."

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki." She informed me and I nodded, she used her fingers to reach underneath my chin and bring my face up to look at hers. I managed not to flinch or freeze at the sudden contact, as it would seem highly rude.

"You're even cuter than I expected." She mused.

'I am, well thats a suprise. I wonder just what she was expecting from the dreamer type.

"I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Hisoka."

_New_ favourite host?

Somewhere behind me I heard Tamaki freaking out but I paid him no heed and smiled my dreamer smile at Kanako. She smiled too and dropped her hand, secretly relived. Not because of her but from my fear of contact in general.

I noticed that my 3 regulars had vanished somewhere and she took an empty seat next to me.

"Welcome then. Kanako." I told her brightly, my act perfect (In truth I actually enjoyed the host club so my good mood wasn't so much of an act for a change.) and took her hands in mine. "I welcome you to my dreamers paradise." I gestured around at the plants and flowers around us. "...and you how you will enjoy your time here, as only an angel of my dreams would." I smiled my cute dreamer smile at her and she smiled too.

'What can I say. I enjoy hosting.'

I wanted to laugh slightly.

After the guests were gone, everything had been cleared away to God knows where and for reasons unknown to me Tamaki was currently sitting in his 'corner of despair' eating Ramen I had had in my bag earlier (I don't want to know where he got it from), While the rest of us were crowed round Kyoya while we planned for our party.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru called over to him, (For the record I can tell the twins apart. I have had practice, I have two younger totally identical twin brothers so I always knew.) Hikaru got no response so Kaoru piped in "Does it really bother you that princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Hisoka here?"

"He shouldn't be surprised..." Kyoya chimed in and I looked over at him, he hadn't even looked up from typing on his laptop "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

'What illness do you think he's talking about dad?'

"Illness?" I questioned and the twins came up behind Kyoya.

"She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru informed me and I frowned. That didn't help. Neither did Kaoru's explanation "AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease."

Bit better but not much. I glanced at Kyoya who looked at me, still typing and decided to elaborate me.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

'So thats why he's depressed. Was she with him before or something?'

As if reading my mind Hunni appeared beside me with Usa-Chan and answered my question.

"That's right. 'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan."

I deadpanned. "Your sayin' he's jealous 'cause I took her from him."

"Shut Up! I couldn't care less!"

Tamaki leaving his 'corner of despair' ran over and began shouting in my face, while my face just remained indifferent.

"I'm running out of patience." He declared and I sighed.

'Whats he out of patience with now?, There always so much choice.'

"Hisoka, it's time you started dressing like a girl." He commanded pointing at me. I sighed again and rested my head on the table.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here."

"Yeh!" I heard Hikaru agree to Tamaki's statement "she opted out of taking gym classes."

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Karou added. At this point I was lightly hitting my head off the table in exasperation. I saw Kyoya and Mori glance at me. Hunni was too busy watching the insanity in front of us.

"That's enough, Hisoka." Tamaki yelled at me and I heard rummaging but didn't stop hitting my head off the table.

"Now you listen to Daddy."

'Yeh, no thanks!'

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were."

I sighed and pulled my wig off, letting my hair fall toward the floor. It stopping just below the seat of the chair. 'You want me to go back to how I was before, not possible. I carry too many mental and physical scars...Wait. He can't know that. So what the hell is he talking about?..'

I got my answer when I looked up. Right infront of me was a massive picture of me from before I wore an eyepatch. That was from around the time I was 12 years old.

I looked so different back then. My midnight hair only reached my mid-back and I didn't have a fringe that covered my left eye. What surprised me most was when I looked at my eyes in the picture. They were still the same silver they were now but there were two eyes instead of one silver and one covered one.

Once I got over my shock all I felt was anger. 'Where the fuck did they get that picture?'

I can't remember feeling angry like this in quite a while. I know it would seem like I was getting angry over such a little thing to the hosts but that wasn't the case. Seeing any picture of myself from the past brought up memories I would much rather keep buried.

"Where the hell did you get a picture of me like that?" I yelled at Tamaki who was currently in my face at the moment. He seemed taken slightly aback by my outburst. It certainly was different than my normal, passive and uninterested character. He seemed to get over it quickly and within seconds the picture was hung up on a wall with everyone but me surrounding it. 'The idiot' on the other hand seemed to be sobbing beneath the photo in sadness.

I sighed again and felt my anger disappear. I made a point of trying not to stay angry at anyone for long. The repercussions weren't always pretty.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Hikaru admitted but then his tone changed to one of curiosity. I stood up and began to walk over to the hosts but stopped when I heard his next question. "How could this beauty possibly become what it was when it walked in here for the first time?"

I noticed everyone was looking at me in expectance for me to answer that question.

"Well..." I told them "...Alot of stuff happened after that picture was taken and I had next to no clean washing when you guys first met me so I ended up wearing dark clothes that were far to big for me." I shrugged at their gazed and just continued "I wear what I want and don't care what others think about it so it didn't matter a fuck ta me if I looked like a dude when I walked in here."

Of course this caused Tamaki to go into over-react mode.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude." He yelled in my face and I fought the urge to hit him.

"Momma," He yelled at supposedly empty air "Hisoka's using those dirty boy words again and whats worse, she's swearing. Why is she so foul mouthed?"

"I'm sorry, but who is momma?" Karou asked looking at each of the hosts waiting for an answer.

"Based on club position" Kyoya informed everyone "...I assume it's me."

'Dad. You have to admit, that is funny.'

I snorted, trying to hold back laughter, but it was hard. I glanced over at Kyoya and saw him glaring at me. It made it harder for me to hold back laughter now.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru interrupted and I was thankful for the interruption, I don't think I would have lasted much longer.

"You'll need it at the party."

I thought about it. I did have some formal dancing experience (I used to dance with my dad)... but even so. An evening party, I can't do evenings. I have my siblings to sort out.

"Uh...I..." I stammered causing everyone to look at me. "...I can't make it to evening events 'cause I have stuff to do at home. But even so, the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I can't really make time to go to events, so if I could be excused..." I waved my hand infront of my face as I said this, as if trying to brush the conversation of this party away.

"Definitely not." Tamaki interrupted and I glowered at him "A refined gentleman must know how to dance."

'One i'm not a guy and two I already know how to dance.'

"If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Hisoka."

'Where is this going?'

"I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party."

'Fuck!'

"Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy."

'Your kiddin', your fuckin' kidden'.'

"I already know how to dance you know." I said but unfortunately no-one seemed to hear me. Kyoya did seem to smirk at me when I said that though.

'Ugh...' I thought to myself '...I'm doomed.'

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it." I smiled at Kanako. She smiled back as I served her tea after she sat sown at a table we had prepared for her. After doing so I stepped a step or so to let her have some space while she had her tea.

"Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing." She explained (I really seemed to like her, she seemed kind and yet at the same time I got the feeling she was trying to play me. It was rather interesting.)

"I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." She continued looking up into my eye. She was really pretty and I know it seemed strange for me to say that but she was.

"Well...Uh..." I stammered to her previous statement.

"Oh, my!" She exclaimed happily, interrupting me "This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori."

'Da Fuck?'

I noticed that Kyoya had appeared from no-where yet again and pretty much told me what I wanted to know. All whilst speaking to Kanako. (It was rather handy)

" You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." He complimented her "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

'Well you probably did anyway.' I mentally snickered.

"I see." Kanako responded gazing into the teacup "What a pretty color. Lovely."

I watched her. Her whole aura seemed to change the moment she picked up that cup. Her expressions softened, her eyes almost losing themselves in the depths of the dark liquid. She seemed so content. So happy.

"You must really be into table wear, huh." I said to her brightly and in truth her reaction startled me slightly. She almost seemed to go into to instant denial.

"Not really, I mean no, of course, I'm not. Whatever would give you that idea?" Her response made her much less convincing than her actions.

'What the hell, if she knows so much than why lie?'

A thought rushed through my head.

'She's hiding something and she doesn't want anyone finding out what it is. It's so much like me.'

My hand unconsciously began to reach to my left eye but I stopped myself before anyone seemed to notice.

'If she is hiding something, than she's not the only one.'

_(AN: You will find out everything, all in good time.)_

A voice called me out of my thoughts and I looked up at the door, Kanako seemed to recognize the voice as she seemed slightly startled when she heard it, she also then seemed to be plunged into thoughts, just as I was pulled out of them.

"Hello?" The voice announced "I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

"Ah, thank you very much." Kyoya thanked starting over to him "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well, that's good to hear." He replied smiling and I became curious. I played with a strand of my wig and walked over to him aswell.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" I asked taking the box from him and he laughed slightly, I noticed his hair was a murky brown color and his eyes were grey. I saw his eyes linger on my eye-patch for a moment and I gave him a small smile, almost as if telling him not to ask. He took my 'advice' and went on to answer my question.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" He told me and I nodded as a response.

'I couldn't really tell sorry mate.'

A laugh came from where Kanako was sitting and I turned to her just as she spoke to me "Oh Hisoka, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing."

'Not knowing what?'

"After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company." She finished and I seemed taken aback.

"First-class company?" I quizzed and if on que Kyoya spoke up again. (It really was handy when he did that)

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country."

'Hell. Thats impressive!'

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way." I glanced at Kanako, she was staring at Suzushima.

'Do they know each other or somethin'?'

"He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you, Suzushima?"

Kyoya obviously directed that last part at Suzushima because he glanced at Kyoya and seemed to become bashful at the sudden compliment.

"You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

I gazed at Kanako. She seemed sad now. It was so different from just a few minutes ago, and it all started when Suzushima walked in. I get the feeling that if she is hiding something than...it all has something to do with that guy.

I didn't notice right away when Suzushima left but after he did I walked up to Kanako and stole a quick glance at her face.

'I was right dad, she does seem depressed.'

"You know." I said to her quietly "It appears that you two are kinda close."

At this Kanako jumped out of her skin and turned around to face me, I noticed she was shaking. "Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other."

'The denial again. This really is suspicious right dad?'

What makes you say that, Hisoka?" She continued and the stood up, practily running out the door.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care."

"Uh..." I paused for a moment before regaining my sense "...What the fuck just happened?"

"Momma!" Tamaki whined "Hisoka's swearing again!"

Kyoya glanced at me and sighed "I thought I told you to stop that, Tamaki does react badly to it as you have discovered."

I saw Tamaki muttering something about 'how a lady should speak' but I disregarded it and turned back to Kyoya.

"I also thought I told you that i'm no' gonna go round change the way I've spoken all my life. I put enough effort in when I'm around our guests." I shrugged when I said this and I got the feeling that Kyoya was going to say something. Before a call from behind me interrupted him of course.

"Hiso-chan!"

It was Hunni. He began jumping around me and told me something I found interesting.

"Guess what? They do know each other. Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé."

'What? That must explain why she seemed to change when he entered the room. But why become so sad? Is there something going on that has changed the relationship the two of them should have...I mean if they are engaged than they should be happy when they see each other right. There's obviously something going on behind the scenes that only the two of them know about. But just what is it?'

I managed to regain my sense of awareness to hear Tamaki announce something to the rest of the club.

"All right, everyone." He called focusing everyones attention onto him "We'll have to work on our strategy."

'Gee, How much did I miss by zonin' out?'

"Which one?" The host club asked to Tamaki's announcement...to which he responded.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy."

'Oh no!, what now'

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome."

With these words the lights in the room came on showing all us host and our guests to the rest of the world. The music started and I was able to listen to the beautiful melody for about 2 seconds before the guests clapping started.

'Dad. I know you can see this from heaven. Now please save me! Please!'

My plese went unheard and I regained my sense of awareness to hear Kyoya announcing something to the girls.

"Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

I glanced up at our 'king' who was saying something to the girls. In truth because he was above us I was surprised they could hear him.

"Good luck to you, my darlings."

At this all the girls in the room (Minus me) went into fangirl mode. I groaned and fought the urge to hit my head off something.

"Oh come on Hisoka..." The twins drawled coming up behind me "...Actually show some enthusiasm. It is a party after all."

'Yeh its a Party. Why do you think I'm this unenthusiastic?'

"You know guys. I like your idea of a party for the girls but even so. It's a party so I can't help but be unenthusiastic."

"And whys that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me in unison and I sighed. For guys that could come up with such a good idea for helping to get two people together they sure could forget something that should have been perfectly obvious.

"Oh for gods sake. My no physical contact thing remember."

"Ah!" The twins commented, obviously remembering now that I can't very well touch people without freezing. If I touch them first then it's okay but these girls liked to grab you first so odds weren't very well in my favor.

"Well..." Kyoya said obviously thinking about this "...If Kanako arrives sooner rather than later, then you won't have to worry too much about anyone having to touch you." I looked over at him, and of course he was writing on a clipboard. (Seriously. Is that thing attached to his arm or somethin'?)

'Does he ever stop that. But in truth he does have a point, I sure as hell hope Kanako arrives sooner rather than later.'

I sighed and began to walk down the stairs. "Might aswell start tending to ours guests wills then." I called to the hosts giving them a slight wave as I said this.

'This is a train wreck!'

I am happy to admit that none of my guests have had the courage to ask me to dance so far. At this moment in time they were currently hiding behind the pillar I was leaning on and at the same time were building up the courage for a dance.

"Um..." They began but disappeared as soon as Kanako arrived (Thank you, you have no idea how good your timing was.)

"Hello, Hisoka. I've been looking all over for you." I looked at her, she was dressed very nicely in a blue dress with a while shall fastened around her body (AN: In case you haven't already noticed, I can not describe clothes. It is beyond me.)

"Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?" She asked. I gave her my host smile and nodded

"Course ya can." I responded and took her hand, we then began to walk to the dance floor. Thankfully as I took her hand I didn't freeze.

I kept my eye contact on her and she did the same. We were just about to begin our dance when I felt Mori and Hunni grab me and rush me out of the room.

By the time we were out of the main hall where all the guests were I was already fighting against them.

"Let me go!" I demanded, squirming as I shouted at them, and without noticing that we had already arrived in the room where the rest of the hosts when I heard one of the twins comment on the fact that I was finally here. Upon being placed on the ground I was abit out of it, I was still trying to get over the fact that I had been grabbed so forcefully. "Uh...uh..." I stammered before falling to the floor.

"Hisoka!" I heard the twins cry out. I rolled onto my back and looked up at them, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunni and Mori we looking down at me.

"I told ya'll this would happen. It's your own fault so suck it up." I groaned and after being able to move again sat up slowly.

"Sorry Hiso-chan." Hunni apologized with small tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and the tears disappeared. "No biggie." I replied being pulled up by Mori by the hand "It could of been worse, believe me. Once I stopped breathing for about a minute out of shock so I'm okay as long as I find my sense of stability."

Hunni nodded and jumped up onto Mori's shoulders. Before I could do anything else I was handed a parcel and ushered into a changing room to get changed into it.

I sighed and looked at the package, as long as it's not pink no-one will die.

"This had better not be pink, or someones gonna die!" I called out at them whilst I took my wig off, letting my hair fall.

"Just open it and see for yourself." Hikaru called to me and I sighed again, opening it. Thankfully it wasn't pink.

"Thank god." I muttered undressing and then putting it on.

"A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling." I heard Kyoya say to the other hosts. 'He has something up his sleeve doesn't he?'

"And remember, Hisoka," He told me "...there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

"Yeh I know." I muttered but didn't say anything else. I was too busy concentrating on the fact that I hated dresses. This one was okay but the bust was abit to tight, seeing as the guys hadn't really seen me with my chest unbound more than once I couldn't really blame them, I was just thankful they hadn't given me anything pink.

I stood up after putting on the black heels that had been left outside the curtain and drew the curtain back.

The dress I was wearing was black and hung to my figure, it jutted out abit at the waist and had a belt with a silver buckle at my waist. The dress also reached about 10 centimeters above my knees.

'I get the feeling it was meant to be longer and less tight around my breasts...but what can ya do now?'

The hosts reactions were strange. Mori remained as emotionless as normal. Hunni was gazing at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world (In a cute way). The twins were staring at the complete change that I had under gone and the fact the dress was tighter than I would have liked. Kyoya was looking at me in a different way altogether, you could see the slight suprise in my 'transformation' but it was different. His eyes showed something and I knew he was calculating something that would involve me, it wasn't the normal calculating though it was different and I couldn't place how so.

Trying to place these thoughts aside I tried to attack the twins when they came near me with make-up.

'Dad! The dress is one thing. Make-up is whole different story. I refuse to let it near me!'

"No way, No way." I told them backing away as they advanced, make-up at the ready "I don't do make-up. Ever, I don't let people anywhere near my face."

I began to run (I can run in heels. I don't like wearing them but even so) around the room with the twins from hell running close after. I heard Hunni telling Hikaru and Kaoru to stop chasing me and Kyoya sigh.

"Hisoka. With such a short window of time until the party reaches it's climax we really don't need you wasting time here."

I stopped and frowned at him. The twins narrowly avoiding crashing into me.

"I'll stop wasting time" I told him in a sarcastic tone "...when they stop trying to put make up on me. I can't put up with people touching my face." With those words I moved my side fringe out of the way and pointed at my eyepatch. "Don't even bother saying it's stupid because I have a very good reason for them not to."

Everyone in the room seemed slightly taken a back by my words. I had never even mentioned my eyepatch and that quite obviously to them a subject they had silently swore not to bring up.

Kyoya seemed to think it over for a minute and then sighed. "Hikaru, Kaoru leave her alone." They nodded and stepped away from me. "Hisoka, just get to Suzushima, already."

I nodded, perfectly content with this arrangement and reached the door just as it burst open, narrowly avoiding Tamaki by ducking under his arm and walking away.

"See you later!" I laughed waving slightly at them. They all then came out into the hallway and I swear I could hear Tamaki saying something about how beautiful his daughter looked.

'Idiot!'

I reached the door and moved my fringe so it was completely infront of and covering the left side of my face. The eyepatch was kind of a big give away to who I was.

After doing this I slowly opened the door.

I walked in slowly, Suzushima was just the same as he was the last time I saw him only this time he had a look of suprise on his face.

"You are the one who wrote this letter?" He asked as I walked up to him, trying and surprising staying upright in my heels "You're totally different from what I imagined."

'What do you mean?'

"Letter?" I questioned and he handed it to me, I opened it up and began to read. Before instantly wish I had a lighter so I could burn the paper. It read...

_I'm in love-love._

_From the first time I saw you, I've been head over heels in love. Tee-hee-hee._

_It's like my heart is stuck in a never-ending typhoon._

_All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves._

_When the typhoon's rising water's come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark!_

_I do! I do!_

'When I find who wrote such a fuckin' stupid letter I am going to kill them. I mean the letter is written blasted PINK!, but also because of that I already have my ideas of who wrote it. (Twins your dead!')

"Excuse me." Suzushima addressed me and I looked up at him "Have we met somewhere before?"

'Oh shit! Quick go into denial!'

"No!" I cried out waving my hands franticly infront of my face "This is the first time I've ever talked to you."

'God that was such a shit lie.' I pulled more hair to my left eye and looked at him. He was looking at the ground, away from me.

"I'm sorry. I'm flattered by your letter but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way." Suzushima apologized and in truth, in a way he actually sounded sincere "You see..." He explained "... another girl already has my heart."

'God. And now the lies start pouring out.'

"Oh." I replied trying to sound disappointed "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Unfortunately, she is not my girlfriend. In fact, I think she's completely over me." He did actually sound upset by this and gazed out the window and I felt sorry for him "In all honesty, she'd be happier with someone more self-confident than me."

'In my opinion, she seems to really like you so all you need to do is actually tell her that you like, even love her.'

"That's why I decided I need to change." Suzushima continued and I listened, I wanted to help them. They really deserved each other "I want to see the world, hopefully become a better man. I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me.

"Yeh." I agreed "That is pretty selfish." At my words it seemed like someone stabbed him but the way he flinched 'Not good!'

"But maybe she would wait for you." I told him and he looked at me in something almost like new hope at my words "You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings for her, so why not go head and talk to her?"

I paused before continuing, trying to find a good way to word my next line "I think..." I admitted "...once you decided to change, then you've already begun your transformation."

As soon as I finished those words I heard the door open. Suzushima seemed to freeze and I turned to see why.

'Fuck!'

It was Kanako, and suddenly I felt so bad. She had on her face an expression on shock and I understood why, given what this must look like.

"Kanako..." Suzushima whispered and I saw her begin to cry (I felt like such a doosh, right now.)

"I'm so sorry." She choked out and I saw tears begin to fall down her cheeks "I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I just..." With that she ran. I didn't know where and in truth I was glad when Suzushima ran after her. They really did deserve each other. They both loved each other so deeply and it was clear to see, I wish one day I will love someone that much and that they will love me enough to run after me.

I sighed and walked out into the corridor.

"It's our responsibility..." I began happily "...as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy."

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamaki announced, gesturing Kanako and Suzushima to everyone as they walked outside to watch them.

After returning to my original clothes (Thank god) I had arrived back at the dance hall just in time to join the hosts walking outside to the balcony, to where you had a perfect view of Kanako and Suzushima.

I watched Suzushima bow to Kanako and soon after they began to dance. They were beautiful together, they moved together in perfect harmony and if you needed more proof that they were perfect together than the looks of their faces were proof enough.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru started from behind me and I had a feeling I knew who it was

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki." Kaoru announced and I fought off a smile. 'So I was right.'

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Hikaru continued and I heard Tamaki say something along the lines of 'You ready?' but all that went through my head was good grief. That was until...

"Hisoka Matsumei will stand in for Tamaki."

'What da Fuck!'

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." The twins explained and I sighed.

'Eternally damn that Jackass to hell.'

"I can't kiss her!" I told them shaking my head at the thought, until Kyoya interrupted.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third."

'Oh damn him. Damn him!, But then again...'

"Screw the physical contact thing, it is only just a peck on the cheek right." I said, trying to convince myself to do this, and quickly began walking down the stairs before approaching Kanako slowly.

When I reached her I saw she was just as nervous about this as I was. I gave her a quick smile and she gave me a quick one in return. Slowly I cupped her face with my hands and brought my face to hers when...

I felt something push into my back causing my lips to claim hers. It was strange, I had never kissed anyone before and in truth I was abit sad that my first kiss had been given away like this.

Within a second I jumped away from her with a blush across my face and saw she had one aswell.

'Well dad, what a strange end to such and amazing night. In truth I never imagined I'd give my first kiss to another girl...But even so, I guess this night couldn't have gone any other way.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Beware the Physical Exam

Chapter 3 - Beware the Physical Exam

'This beauty it's so overwhelming, its a sight in itself. I have always admired the sight of cherry blossoms like this but I never thought I would get the chance to be part of a flower viewing reception such as this one.

I know i'm supposed to be hosting but...it doesn't mean that I can't enjoy this aswell. I mean beauty such as this is fleeting, but I also think it's that rarity that helps add to it's captivating aura.'

In case you are wondering what the hell I'm going on about, let me explain. The host club is currently hosting a flower viewing reception. The flowers being cherry blossoms as you can obviously work out.

I glanced over at my fellow hosts to take in what they were doing. Tamaki was being well Tamaki. Kyoya was somewhere, I don't really care where and the twins were doing their brotherly love act for their guests who were currently going fangirl as usual.

I sighed.

I am currently sitting with Hunni and Mori at the host clubs flower viewing reception. There are two guests sitting with us, watching Hunni whip matcha into nothingness. I excuse myself from our guests and walk to a less busy area and look up at the cherry blossom trees again, letting myself get lost in my own mind.

I know I should be hosting but I really just want to let my mind wonder. So what if 'Prince Cold Heart' AKA. Kyoya scolds me, He should learn to lighten up.

There's a park near the block of flats I stay in. I always take my siblings there when the flowers are in bloom and the park is filled with life. I wonder if I'd be able to do it this weekend, once all my chores are done. I think they will like that.

"Are you having a good time."

I turned to see the clubs 'king' standing behind me looking quite radiant in amongst the cherry blossoms.

"Oh Hey Tamaki!" I greeted him and gave him a small wave.

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring." He informed me.

"Gee Tamaki your sure bloomin' in more ways than one!"

Since I joined the host club I had felt much happier than I had in along time. They let me be myself and introduced me to new things and new ideas every day I was with them. Sure they (Tamaki, and the Twins) acted like idiots the majority of the time but I had grown to really enjoy their company, even Tamaki's.

That was until he opened his mouth that is.

"You noticed." He announced pointing at me "Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom."

At this point however I swear I can see sparkles radiating from this guy.

'Dad! I swear this guy must live his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world.'

I sighed and before I knew it found the twins standing behind me. I knew it was them because 1) there were two presences and 2) because I could sense trouble coming from a mile away.

"So, Hisoka, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" They asked me together.

I saw Tamaki pause into shock as the troublemakers arrived.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru suggested to me and I sighed, French. Not one of my strong points.

"I don' know. But not french, I do better in German."

"Oh Com'on." Hikaru teased "I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense."

I fought the urge to laugh, class 1A had 3 members of the host club alone. As if the twins weren't bad enough, I could if I wanted to cause as much trouble as the two of them combined.

"We are in the same class." They smirked in unison and I heard Tamaki go into what I suspect to be his corner of despair and I knew they were deliberately messing with him.

But back to the subject of classes. I took German as a language, Biology as a science. But I also took, creative English, Religious Moral and Philosophical studies, Business Management (Why, I'm still questioning) and History. Math's was mandatory so I had to take that, but that was it.

Being pulled out of my thoughts (Something that seemed to happen quite a lot at this club) by Tamaki running up to me an shouting in my face, making sure not to touch me.

"Listen, Hisoka. I want you to stop hanging out with shady twins from now on."

"Who you calling shady?" Hikaru shouted at the 'king'. "Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss." Kaoru continued after his brother.

"Yes, that's it. All right then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer."

All while saying this all that went through my thoughts was who gave this idiot sugar?

"All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life."

'Daddy?, Is he talking about himself?'

"Who is Daddy?" I asked but he just wasn't listening so I sighed. But he grabbed my shoulder and I froze. That rather peeved me.

"So, do it. Change back now." He pleaded "Change right now."

"You don't have to rush things." I heard Hikaru call out "She's going to be found out soon enough…."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." His brother concluded and being able to move again I turned my head to look at them "Physical exams?" I questioned in confusion.

'Dad this sure as fuck isn't good!'

"That's right." I heard Kyoya say "I forgot all about it."

'Like Hell you did, You just enjoy messing with people and making their lives a misery. Especially mine.'

But I decided not to say this and changed topic cos I knew I'd regret saying that.

"Then that means there's sure as hell no doubt." I said thinking aloud "They're gonna know I'm really a girl.

Fuck!"

I didn't even bother listening to Tamaki go frantic at my swearing.

Currently I am on my way to the host club, and I am kinda running late. But so what all I keep worrying about is the physical exam tomorrow. Making myself appear as a guy is hard enough during club time but there is no way that I can get through tomorrow without my true gender being discovered.

'Well dad, might as well see if the host club…Well if Kyoya has come up with any ideas to help me. If anyone will have come up with an effective idea it would be him. Plus keeping me a host makes it easier for me to pay back my dept so he won't hopefully want me out until it's paid.'

I sighed as I arrived at the host club door and took the handle to open it.

"Yo guys, sorry I'm so late. I was think'n and did 'ne see the time!"

I called as I enter the room only to have my shoulders grabbed by Tamaki, instantly causing me to freeze. Damn Him!

"Don't you worry, Hisoka! We're determined to keep your secret." He said to me in a kind of frantic yet serious way. But in truth I was kind of relieved at his words. Which caused me to relax again.

"No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

"Sure thing!" Was my plain response and he let me go, I then heard Hikaru start talking, so it was obvious that they had been talking about me and my current situation before I had come in here.

"I think we would both be abit peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her."

"So that settles it." Kaoru finished and I smirked.

"You guys are worried that if they find out I'm a girl the 'morrow, then I'll have to stop bein' a member of the host club and won't be able to pay back my debt. When I think about it. My current balance is 5,333,332 yen so if my gender is revealed tomorrow then...I guess I'll 'ave ta come up we another way ta pay y'all back."

I laughed at this. Not because it was funny. I had already figured this all out. I laughed because it was funny to see everyones reactions aswell.

"Do something." I heard the twins whisper to Tamaki obviously thinking that I couldn't hear them.

'Idiots!'

"The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation."

"Why do we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" I heard Tamaki mutter under his breath and by this point I was grinning like a loon.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host?" he demanded pointing at me "That you hate this club?"

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." I lied plainly, sending Tamaki into his 'corner of despair'. God their reactions are freakin' hilarious.

"I mean you guys aren't bad." I said and it was true "But If it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?"

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru whispered and I smirked, It was meant to appear that way. I just love messin' with these guys.

"Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru concluded and I laughed slightly

'I am motivated. I wanna get by the physical exams tomorrow but I can't resist having some fun.'

"Hisoka, please stop playing around." Kyoya sighed. Of course he'd be the one to stop my fun. Devilish Jackass! "I would have thought you most of all would want to figure out a way to avoid your true gender being discovered tomorrow."

"I do." I told him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Of course if your true gender was discovered than 1, you'd have to stop being a member of the host club 2, you'd have to wear the female uniform." Kyoya informed me and I face palmed.

Tamaki looked round at this and before I knew it the whole club was whispering to each other and talking to themselves about my predicament.

"When you think about how Hisoka looks when she's not pretending to be a boy everyone will stare at her feminine body." Hikaru smirked as her whispered to his brother who then whispered back.

"All the guys won't leave her alone and she'll get a load of unwanted attention from them."

"Not to mention the pervy stares." Hikaru finished.

Pervy stares!

I thought back to my time in middle school. That was one of the things I hated most about guys. It was the stares they sent at me, it was one of the main reasons I bound my chest in the first place. It also wasn't something I wanted again.

"But if only Hiso-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to have fun here and avoid all that." Hunni said sadly holding Usa-Chan to his face.

"What are ya'll talkin' about guys, there's no way I wanna go through all that at this school, so don' worry the secret of my genders not goin' anywhere the 'morrow." I said laughing slightly, waving my hand as if to dismiss the thoughts themselves.

They all looked at me and I knew they had all said what they did knowing that I would agree with them.

"So then guys!" I announce brightly " I guess we have some planning to do."

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."

"Urgh!" I groaned walking next to the twins. Our year was currently on its way to have our physical exams "So, what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about?" I asked them curious "What exactly do they do here at Ouran during physical exams, anyway?"

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru informed me absentmindedly and I waited for his twin to continue "Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?"

"I guess you're right." I laughed slightly "I did'ne think about it dat way."

'Although dad, when you think about it, their definition of normal and mine is completly different.'

We all arrived at the doors to the medical hall and suprise suprise I was right at the head of the crowd, I opened the doors to the 'horrific' scene that awaited me (and the rest of us, but I was defiantly the most shocked. Correction the only one shocked.)

"Welcome, students."

There were doctors in lab coats and nurses in horrible pink dresses lining the hall with horrible happy smiles plastered on their faces. And of course I was the only person who found this in anyway disturbing. I should have expected this from these people.

"W-what da fuck is all' is?"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru said plainly. Obviously not hearing how freaking disturbed I was. "Just another physical exam."

"The usual." Kaoru told me casully and everyone began walking past me into the hall, while I slowly followed walking in total utter defeat and dispair.

The moment I caught up with the two idiots I found them being assisted my two of the scary pink monsters (the nurses). One of them was curtsying to them and the other was gesturing to an area (I didn't care where it was.) I over heard her speaking to the idiots.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured."

"Sure thing!" They both replied together following her while I deadpanned. Spectacually may I might add.

"Mr. Matsumei" A cheery voice called me out of my deadpanned state and I looked over to see one of the nurses smiling at me. She had short brown hair and had her eyes closed when she was smiling at me (as you do).

"I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." She informed me and I nodded.

"K' sure!"

"Please come this way" She said to me and grasped my wrist causing me to freeze before pulling me along to well...somewhere. I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy trying not to laugh at the sight infront of me.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" One girl questioned.

"I don't know." Another responded and I grinned. These two dressed as doctors certainly was hilerious.

"It's so freakin' obvious." I chortled and was brought out of my thoughts when guess who came up behind me and began explaining why Hunni and Mori were dressed the way they were.

And suddenly aswell, I don't know how but my nurse was gone from my sight and apparently my surroundings aswell.

"I've got those two for backup just in case something happens." Kyoya explained to me and I was confused slightly.

"But why are they in doctor disguises of all things, wouldn't it make more sense to dress them normally so they aren't so bleedin' obvious?"

"They're just helping to set the mood." He countered. I found very little sense in this whole thing but still found enough sense (no matter how little there was) to go along with this all. "The disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

'Oh fuckin' great. I bet this was Tamiki's idea.'

I glanced over at one of the doctors who was weighing a rather plump girl with short hair.

"Wow, Miss Shiramine" He said in a painfully (well painfully to me) cheerful voice "...you've lost two whole kilo grams since this time last year."

' 2 kilo grams. So equallying not alot really. Hardly anything to be honost. But she seems to be happy'

"It's so good to hear." She exclaimed "I thought for sure I was heavier."

"Not at all." he said back to her "Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year. Good work."

'Well at least these creepy doctors and nurses make the students happy. It would be bad given the status of these students if the doctors made them feel anything but happy and special.'

"I 'ave to admit that I think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice" I admitted aloud and of course Kyoya filled me in on information again.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep students happy."

'Makes sense.'

"After all, most of the students that attend Ouran academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home."

'They also have no idea how lucky they have life.'

"So, this is just a formality." Kyoya finished and I walked away, following my nurse who had suddenly reapeared after me and Kyoya had finished talking, muttering profinities under my breath. The majority of them along the lines of...

"These damned fuckin' rich basterds!"

After having my height measured I ran into Kyoya again and was trying not to find a way into what is normally Tamiki's corner of dispair (I am currently in that state of mind) in order to escape the stupidity of the twins, who were STILL doing their host act during the middle of the fuckin' physical exams.

After stripping their shirts infront of a large group of stupid girls making them squeel like bloody harpies, they then went on to preform their brotherly love act. I find it sick.

"See Hisoka, A rather impressive turnout today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya informed me and I could hear him smirking.

'Dad, I know you'd agree with me. This is fuckin' rediculious. Welcome to my personal hell.'

"What the hells wrong with the girls at this school?" I muttered under my breath.

During all the commotion that the twins caused with their idiocy it gave Hunni and Mori a chance to push me into a dressing room without anyone noticing.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me causing me to freeze.

"I've been waiting for you, my dark angel." (AN I'm gonna have Tamiki call Hisoka 'dark angel' instead of princess because thats what he calls Haruhi. I don't care how cheesy it is.)

But before I could even regain my senses he let me go letting me fall to my knees.

"Oh daughter your so cute when your suprised." he exclaimed and bent down to realtivly the hight I was on the ground.

"Mr. Matsumei, it's time for us to take your chest measurements." My nurse called out from the otherside of the curtian "Once you've finished disrobing, would you please come with me?"

'How the fuck am I meant to get out of this now' I thought to myself. But Tamiki stood up confidentally and spoke.

"This is it. The inevitable moment has arrived. You just stay back here and wait, okay Hisoka?"

"Just what the Hell are you gonna do?" I questioned the worlds biggest idiot.

"Don't you worry." He told me placing a finger on my lips to silence me. Truthfully all it did was make me freeze at the contact.

"I'll protect you." he continued "I promise I'll protect you, Hisoka." he said that last past walking towards the curtian. I sat in a daze on the floor thinking nothing but...

'This is not going to end well!'

I didn't even look at Tamiki because I knew that no matter what he did it was very likely not to work and end rather badly.

"Mr. Matsumei" my nurse asked "Are you ready to be measured now?"

"Yes." I heard Tamiki reply and the curtian slide along the rail "I'm Hisoka Matsumei"

'Oh God!'

Suddenly all on the otherside of the curtian was silent and I knew that what ever he'd done had failed miserably.

"Wait, that's Tamaki." I heard a girl say and my suspitions were confirmed.

"There's no denying it. That's definitely Tamaki." Another said in a disapointing sounding voice.

"Is he cosplaying as Hisoka?"

'Oh Dad, please tell me he didn't do what I think he did.'

Listening to the other girls was useless as their words were drowned out by the twins laughter.

"I can't believe he actually did it." Hikaru laughed and was laughing so hard I knew there would be teers in his eyes.

"They recognized him." His twin continued laughing just as hard "I told you they'd see through it."

I can guess what the twins made Tamiki do and I have one thing to say to that.

'Nice, Respect dudes!'

"You jerks!" I heared Tamiki exclaim angrily to the 'dudes' "You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me."

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." He heard Hikaru laugh harder and I facepalmed.

'Dad, For some reason reason I want to know what transpired to cause all this...But at the same reason I think it would be better for my sanity not knowing.'

I heard Tamiki peer from behind the curtain "I'm sorry. They figured it out."

Idiot.

I glared at him and he got scared and ran away screaming. Not that I blame him...I was still in a shock induced daze at the stupidity of this all.

'Idiots they're all a group of fuckin' idiots. They should all be locked up in a mental asylum were their idiocy shall never infect the rest of the world, and I'm next...'

My thoughts were interupted when I had was placed on my shoulder causing me to freeze.

"Hisoka, ready?" I heard the cool and calm voice of Kyoya "I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

'And there you have it Dad, this is why I was relient on Kyoya.'

"Thank God your all not idiots." I muttered under my breath "Trust you to come up with something Kyoya." I said with a smile before 'unfreezing' and was lead by him to this 'special boys clinic.'

(About 1.6 minute Timeskip)

I knocked twice on the pink (fuckin' PINK!) door of the room that Kyoya had lead me to and heard a soft "Come in."

I opened the door to see a kind looking female doctor with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing glasses sitting at a desk on the otherside of the room.

"Hello Mr. Matsumei. I've been made aware of your situation." She informed me politely "If you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there."

"Sure, No problem!" I said with a small smile, closing the door behind me and heading for a space behind some curtains on the otherside of the room from where the doctor was.

I sighed with a slight smile before taking off my blazer and dumping it very unceremonuasly onto the floor. The tie came next, before the bandages I used to bind my chest with making the shirt rather tight. Lets just say I was more than thankful to soon enough get that off aswell, leaving me standing in my black bra.

Of course now of all times is the time that I hear someone behind me.

I turn around to see a man with grey brown hair backing into the space behind the curtain, checking to see if the doctor spotted him entering the room.

'I'm going to try and not react as there has to be a good reason for a situation like this.'

"Excuse me Sir, do you need some assistanc..." I asked and he jumped at the sound of my voice. Honostly I don't blame him. That happens when you hear a voice when you think your alone.

"No, it's not what you think." He exclaimed sunddenly and grabbed me causing me to freeze and used one of his hands to cover my mouth. "Please just keep quiet." He said sounding alittle desperate and abit scared aswell.

Truthfully though in my state, It wouldn't be easy for me to make a sound even if I had wanted to.

However if he doesn't let go of me soon, I will end up trying to beat him up...

"Hisoka!"

"Tama-chan kick!"

The next thing I knew. This poor man recieved a powerful kick to the face and went flying into a wall with an almighty crash.

I stood in silence when I saw Tamaki land right infront of me.

That then turned into suprise when the rest of the host club arrived. The twins announcing their presence first.

"One...Good looks that attract the public eye."

I closed my eyes. 'What the Hell are they doing now?'

"Two..." Kyoya's voice came from the shadows, before he stepped out into the light "...More wealth than you could imagine."

'Gee of course he'd be the one to say that!'

"Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook..." Mori began, It was strange to hear him speak I had to admit.

" ...the hideous wickedness of this world." Hunni said, finishing off the sentence.

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club." Tamaki announced placing his shirt on my head.

"We're here. Watch out!"

The whole club minus me announced. The poor man in the lab coat looked absolutely terrified of the club. I can't say I blame him, I was getting abit creeped out myself, not to mention embarrased that I was surrounded by guys and only wearing a bra and my trousers.

"Please don't hurt me." The man cried bowing with his face to the ground. "Spare me my life!"

'There not going to kill you.' I fought the urge to say but instead took this oppertunity to take Tamaki's shirt off my head and wrap it around myself. I had some modesty.

But back to the situation at hand.

I glanced at the man on the floor. He had raised himself off the ground slightly but still wasn't looking at us.

"I'm a doctor. " He told us "I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over."

'Dad, What the Hell. Why is he suddenly telling us his 'life story'.'

"My name is Yabu."

Somehow the entire club had managed to move over to the doctors desk and was watching the man. Who had somehow also moved...To the middle of the floor.

'Yabu.' I thought with a snicker 'Talk about bad luck there mate.'

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru questioned to which I nodded.

"That's crazy." His twin continued "What a terrible name for a doctor."

"Unless you're a quack." The three of us said together. Me grinning. I couldn't tell about the twins though. Since they were standing behind me.

'I was lucky with Matsumei as my last name. For one it didn't mean 'quack doctor' like the name Yabu did.'

"I know." Yabu admitted "I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."

'That makes quite abit more sence.'

"Sorry if I'm prying or anything, But...Why did your wife and daughter leave you?" I asked him delicatly. I knew things like that could be sore subjects so I prodded carefully.

"Because I loaned money again. I should say now I'm not very good with money and because of that my family and I have been living in terrible debt for many years."

'Oh!. I'm pretty sure anyone would get tired of living in debt and would want to move away. Althought to leave any of your family behind I though was a bit crule.'

"They left me forever." He said begining to wrap up his story "I know I'm terrible at managing our money. And I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt."

I could tell from the atmosphere around me that everyone else was trying not to deadpan. Except Tamaki, he was in tears at Yabu's story I mean Yabu...He just looked to pathetic.

'I can't help but feel sorry for him though. I know how rough things can be for people at home. And not matter how hard they try to hide it, occasionally their masks can crack.

...Wait a second. Yabu said he owned small emergency medical clinic and is living in debt, sooooo Unless his daughters a scholar like me, Which I highly doubt, He'd ever be able to rack up the funds to pay for her to go here. I'm just lucky I managed to get the scholarship here. I was only no.1 by 2 damn questions.

So I wonder. Is he even in the right place?'

"But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students."

"Obviously!" I deadpanned. No longer able to resist.

"Well of course. You're wearing a lab coat." Hikaru agreed

"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru finished.

"And then it happend." He said sadly before suddenly bursting into tears "When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming and before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!"

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki exclaimed kneeling down to the hight of doctor Yabu. If I didn't knw better I'd say that he was crying just as hard as the unfortunate man on the floor.

"Uhh.." I started but never got to finish as Kyoya started talking

"Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place."

'That was my idea. I was about to say that.'

"Are you looking for Ourin public high school?" He asked and Yabu nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I figured out that might be the case. This is Ouran academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." He explained bluntly.

The look on Yabu's face was one of utter horror. I could tell he was feeling pretty shitty right now.

"Tough luck Dude!" I stated, trying to wrap Tamaki's shirt closer to me. It didn't really cover anything and I felt rather uncomfotable having my breasts exposed. Even if no-one was looking at me.

"Man, that's pretty sad." Hikaru commented "You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

'And trust the twins to make him feel even worse.'

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru guessed.

"Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school." Hunni told Kyoya smiling.

'I figured it out too.' I muttered in my head.

"Well." Kyoya responded matter of factly "There's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran academy."

'Why that little...!"

I turned around and gave him my death glare, Tamaki however interupted what I was going to say.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public school in this area?" He told Kyoya with a rather serious look on his face "I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

I could see Kyoya was abit suprised by Tamaki's request aswell but he just smirked and went to do it.

"Whatever you say."

Alittle while later the club and I were watching Yabu leave the school from the special clinic's window.

He turned around and bowed to us before turning back and walking away.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru questioned

"After all" Kaoru stated "...even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him."

"Well then," Tamaki said softly "...that's something he'll have to find out for himself."

I looked up at him and smiled. 'What do you think Dad, Maybe Tamaki isn't such an idiot after all?'

I sighed and and handed his shirt back to him.

"Guys. Sorry but if ya'll don' mind. Can ya please leave?"

My request caused the rest of the hosts to look at me in suprise.

"Hisoka, are you still angry with me?" Tamaki asked frantically "You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?"

'Where the Hell'd he get that from?

"Don't be such an idiot Tamaki. I need all ya to leave so I can finish my physical exam. Although naturally as a male student."

I saw them all looking at me with smiles on their faces. They were obviously happy I was deciding to stay as part of the club.

"Let me explain though." I told them "I'm not doing this to avoid dressing like a girl and getting all the attention I'd recieve if I did.

I'm doing it becuase I enjoy being part of the host club and being friends with all of you. My debt is another reason, just not the main one."

I smiled at them, a proper smile. One I hadn't shown in quite some time.

"Besides." I added "...If nyone but the actual doctor is in here in the next 30 seconds. I'm going to lable them as a pervert for life."

My smile turned into a devilish grin as I watched the rest of the hosts pale at my words.

Within the second Tamaki and the twins were out the door, Hunni and Mori closely following them.

Kyoya was the last to leave but not before turning around to face me.

"Was that really nessary?" He questioned me skeptically.

"It worked didn't it." I told him and he smirked, "You'd better hurry and go unless you want me to call you pervert sempai." I laughed "Only 10 seconds remaining."

He sighed and shook his head "How very like you?"

"8, 7.."

"Don't worry, I'm going." He told me and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"3, 2..."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"1!"

I laughed and turned back to face the female doctor, she had a slight smile on her face at my crazy antics.

"Quite a strange group you've got yourself involved in." She tolds me and I nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way though." I admitted and walked over to her ready to start my physical exam.

"Shall we start the Physical exam now?" I asked and she nodded standing up and coming over to me.

"I have been given all of your medical records and I should tell you that I understand your situation with physical contact and your left eye."

I took in a breath. 'Shit!'

"I also get the feeling that none of your freinds know about your eye yet so I was waiting until they left.

I you don't mind I need to see your eye, it is one of the things mentioned on your medical report that needs to be noted on." She informed me and I let out a shakey breath.

"Sure." I said slowly and reached up before pulling the eyepatch away from my eye, The ties gave away easily.

I moved my fringe away next but kept my left eye shut.

She sighed and passed my a headband that had seemed to appear out of magic.

"Use this." She said and I took it, before placing it in my hair and lowering my hand. The hairband keeping my fringe out of my face.

"Thank you." I said somberly watching the doctor write something down before coming back over to me.

"You need to open your eye you know." She said in a posative tone. I guess she was meant to be jovial and nice aswell.

"Yes I know." I admitted "But it's not the nicest thing to see."

And slowly I opened it.

o

o

o

o

o

o

AN- Okay. That was chapter 3. Sorry to end it the way I did but be patient, all will be revieled in chapter 10 I can assure you of that.

Please tell me what you think. I want to know how to improve it.

I'm also counting down until Haruhi gets involved. Most likely at the end of chapter 5 but she will definatly be in 6.

From Illusions


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1 - AOTLM

Quick AN - Because it is taking me so long to write full chapters now that school has started, I'm going to start uploading the chapters in 2 parts so I can still keep uploading to give you all more to read. Part 2 shouldn't take too long so I should have that done soon.

Also because I couldn't fit the whole title in I decided to shorten the label to AOTLM (Attack of the Lady Manager). I will probably do this for the chapters that I can fit the whole titles in.

o

o

o

Chapter 4 - Attack of the Lady Manager (Part 1, Insanity is my whole World now.)

"No way in Hell. I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh come on Hisoka! it's part of today's theme." The twins countered holding the kimono out to me. Normally this wouldn't be such a big deal, in fact I actually quite like wearing kimonos...

Just not ones that are pink!

"Seriously guys, get that THING away from me!" I warned backing away. Thankfully the club room had lots of empty space in it so I could run like Hell if the situation required it.

In response to my backing away, the twins just stepped towards me, both spouting their Cheshire cat grins.

'Dad save me!' I internally begged glaring at the bright pink kimono.

Today's theme for the host club was the styles of traditional Japan, hence why everyone would be wearing kimono's...Although I still question what God gave the twins the audacity to give me a pink kimono, knowing how much I hate that color.

"You have to put it on Hisoka." Hikaru and Kaoru told me together in a very teasing way "After all would you rather wear this or nothing?"

I swear I saw their eyes turn into evil little stars.

'You Bastards!'

I pretended to consider it, Hell I even stroked an imaginary bread for effect.

"Nothing!" I told them matter of factly and observed with amusement the surprised expressions on their faces. I bet they hadn't actually expected me to say any of their choices (They were both equally as bad). I took this moment however as a chance to run away.

Unfortunately, getting over their shock they began to run after me.

'Shit! Someone help me.'

I'm pretty sure we ran around the entire room at least once, avoiding today's props and set up. Hunni and Mori were already dressed in their kimonos, Hunni eating cake as usual with Mori watching over him as usual while cheering for me every time I passed him.

So far I had counted 4 times.

By the time I had counted 5 the twins had caught up with me. 'Damn it'

Afew seconds later I was cornered, the twins in front of me and a door behind me. Why I don't just escape behind the door you ask. Quite simply...On the other side of this door was where Tamaki and Kyoya were getting changed into their Kimonos. The twins were next to put on theirs and I was last.

The last thing I wanted to do was go in while they were changing, that would be to say the least very awkward and embarrassing. But back to being cornered.

Both bastards (-The twins) were grinning their infamous Cheshire grins and nearing me inch by blasted inch, just to add to my despair.

"So then Hisoka." They sang, their grins widening "What will it be? Either put it on or take it off!"

"Like that's much of a choice!" I countered glaring at them.

"Chooooooooooose!"

"Make me!" I challenged grinning as well, only my grin wasn't a Cheshire one, It was my infamous psychotic/sadistic grin.

And so the grin-off began.

Who would make the first move?...

Them apparently.

But I refused to waver as I saw one arm from each twin reach towards me, although I did feel a spike of irritation rush through me as they did so.

'I swear, if those bastards think that I'm going to allow them touching me to stop me running away, they've got another thing coming.'

I was counting down the centimeters until their fingers reached my arms.

7

6

5

4

3

And a miracle happened. The door opened to reveal none other than Tamaki Souh, causing the twins to halt automatically. I felt a rush of relief run through me. I was saved. I looked him up and down in his new appearance and even I have to admit, he actually looked pretty good in his kimon...

'Wait is that a fuckin' ponytail extension!...

...You know what nevermind. Back to escaping the twins.'

"What's with all the noise?" Tamaki questioned in his demanding voice "What are you idiots doing now?"

'Like you have room to talk!' I mentally snickered, although I didn't say it. Instead, initiating my plan of survival, I burst into fake tears.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are being mean to me Daddy." I cried outwardly, tears streaming down my face. All the while laughing my ass off inside the confinements of my own mind.

He recoiled back slightly in surprise at my antics. I swear I could see small tears welling up in his own eyes.

"Oh my dear daughter, whatever are those shady twins doing to you?" He asked me, his voice beginning to crack. I got him.

"They're trying to make me wear that hideous thing." I pointed to the pink kimono the twins were holding in disgust. The looks on their faces was priceless. "They won't leave me alone."

'Now for the finishing touch.'

I glomped Tamaki, taking him by surprise "Daddy, save me from the shady twins."

"..."

As it turns out Tamaki may be able to glomp people left right and Centre all the time but when it comes to someone glomp/hugging him, he's so unused to it he falls over. Spectacularly I might add.

The twins finally figuring out I was acting the whole time dropped the kimono on the floor, before soon joining it whilst laughing their asses off.

Speaking of joining the floor, that is exactly what Tamaki and I did. Albeit less gracefully. Less gracefully as in CRASH, BOOM. Whatever word you feel the need to use in this situation.

'Daddy' naturally landed on his back on the floor that being what made the (insert loud crashing noise of your choice here). I however landed with a soft "oof!" onto my shields chest so there was no pain from the impact. My shield (-Tamaki) however to say the least looked like he was due to become acquainted his grave at this moment.

'Sorry Tamaki.'

"Ahhhh! I'm sooo sorry." I cried, hugging what life there was left in Tamaki out, causing the twins to laugh even harder.

Well other than the falling over part (It's not like anyone would really want that to happen), So far my plan had worked. By crying the fake tears I'd get Tamaki to feel sorry for me and knowing how he'd respond, he'd go off at the twins for harassing me...I just hadn't got that far yet.

'...'

"Hisoka stop acting like an idiot." I heard a scolding voice reprimand me.

'Trust him to spoil my fun, yet again. Damn you Kyoya!' I cursed him inwardly and looked up at him. Before soon wishing that my head was still resting on my 'shields' chest.

Unlike Tamaki who had come out of the room fully changed, Kyoya was still in the process of putting his Kimono on. The lower part of his body was already covered (Thank the Gods. That would have been embarrassing), but otherwise he was currently in the process of putting his arms in the sleeves of his kimono, giving me a 5 star view of his perfect chest.

'...wait what. Perfect?'

Ignoring my thoughts or at least trying to, I felt a deep blush overcome my practically ashen futures.

"I...I..Uh. I'm sorry!" I apologized with a stutter, burying my face back in my shields (thankfully) clothed chest.

I'm surprised the twins hadn't wet themselves laughing at this point.

I heard a sigh coming from Kyoya. "It's perfectly fine..."

'Stop using that word!' I screamed in my mind, the image of his naked torso entering my mind once again making my cheeks heat up even more.

"...I doubt you actually expected Tamaki to fall from that."

I nodded and risking my sanity again peered up to see if he was properly changed now...He was. What disturbed me however was that I knew deep down somewhere, some part of me was disappointed.

Kyoya's gazed however wasn't directed at me, rather at my shield whose life I could see slowly returning to his body.

'Think I should move!'

"And get off Tamaki." He told me, practically reading my mind "If you are going to kill him at least wait until after the club before doing it. He does attract 65% of our customers after all."

'Of course that's what he'd say. Never gonna get a 'get off my friend because your crushing the life out of him' or anything like that. Typical Prince cold heart for ya.'

"Sure, Sure!" I muttered rolling (literally) off Tamaki and onto the floor before pulling myself up. With me gone I could see Tamaki slowly returning to normal.

The twins after eventually getting over their laughter decided to take this opportunity to try and grab me once again.

I shrunk away from them in fear of that damned pink Kimono. This time saved however by Kyoya who I guess doesn't want any more accidents happening.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Stop harassing Hisoka." He reprimanded them in his normal calm tone "You can tell she's getting annoyed with it all, so put that 'hideous thing' as she calls it down and give her, her actual outfit for today."

'Quick, albeit blunt and simple. I couldn't have phrased it better myself, since for one the way I'd say it would involve a long list of swear words...But anyway, I have a decent kimono. Yay!'

The twins sighed before turning around and beginning to walk away. "Fine." They sulked together, obviously displeased their fun was over "We'll go get it."

I was about to claim my victory but instead had to dive out the way onto the floor into the other room in order to avoid the pink monster that had flown towards me. I could hear their snorts of laughter as they left.

Hunni and Mori who had been quietly observing the whole thing left as well to return to their table.

I glanced at Kyoya once again who was shaking his head at me in exasperation. "Was that really necessary?" He questioned beginning to leave the prop room where he'd been changing. Prince Cold Heart was obviously referring to my master dive to the floor in order to avoid the pink kimono.

"Of course! The damn things a monster." I accused pointed at the pile of pink.

"It's only a kimono." Kyoya reasoned simply. Or tried to, I wasn't having any of it.

"It's fuckin' Pink." I argued as if my response was the obvious answer. Which in my mind it actually was.

He didn't look that impressed by my choice of words however "And that accounts to what?" He asked me.

"Fine! If the color accounts to nothing than you wear it?" I suggested mockingly.

"No."

I giggled slightly. That would naturally be his answer. But one of these days I'm going to see Kyoya wearing either something Pink or a dress (I don't really care what color.)

That's going on my list of things to see and do before I die. Then again, knowing this bunch of lunatics I may even see that before I graduate.

I walked away smirking. I had the feeling that something interesting would happen today (Something always did with the hosts after all). Although I knew that it unfortunately wouldn't involve Kyoya wearing the pink kimono.

'Oh well Dad.' I sighed mentally preparing myself for today's hosting session 'It may not have worked but it was worth a try. After all, Insanity is my whole world now.'

-+- (TIMESKIP) -+-

_The host club is now open for business_

I watched in amusement as Tamaki made his guests gush over him as usual. He had tears brimming in his eyes and I think he was saying something along the lines of

"The site of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing."

'Typical.' I smirked.

I glanced over at the twins who were wearing identical Kimonos it was rather funny. Trust them to always try and find a way to make themselves identical in every way. As if their faces weren't enough of a problem...Well not for me but moving on.

I grimaced however when they went to preform their love act.

The twins themselves = cool.

Their host act = sickening.

'Typical as well.'

"Oh Hisoka!" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked to see two of my regular guests standing in front of me.

"You look so cute in your Kimono. Almost like a girl." I smirked at the end, it was only natural being a girl after all that I'd look like one.

I had eventually been given the proper kimono I was to wear for this event. It was mix various shades of green. The main been a beautiful shade of jade green or as I liked to call it Ulquiorra green (If you do not get this Google the character Ulquiorra Schiffer to understand). I had a haori hung off my shoulders that was of a mix of blues and greys. All in all. I thought it was the most beautiful kimono I had ever worn.

"Thank ya'll so much." I fake blushed at the girls comment.

'Let's see how long it takes me to make them swoon.'

"A girl? If I was anyone else I might call you shameless or rude but I'm flattered by your words." I blushed, beginning to show the usefulness of watching Tamaki with his guests. Some of his techniques might even work with me.

"After all my princesses, ya'll all so pretty and perfect. It's only natural I'd want ta be the same." I complimented causing them to take in a gasp and I could see small blushes spread over their cheeks.

'Hook!'

"When ya think about it..." I began tilting my head to the side and trying to look innocent, and may I just say it worked like a charm. I could tell they were fighting the urge to squeal at how cute I was. "...human beings strive for perfection, it is our ultimate goal...and yet ya two dears seem to have reached that already."

The blushes intensified.

'Line!'

"So..." I asked them lowing my voice to a rather sexy (my own opinion of course) whisper and leaning in alittle, they did the same. "...will ya'll help me reach ma dream of perfection...?"

I used one hand each to lift each girls chin, causing them both to look into my eyes which had a small tear brimming in it (I had noticed the hosts appeared to all be on the verge of tears today so I decided to go along with it) before muttering under my breath in the same sexy voice.

"...My dream of you?"

'Sinker!'

Both girls fainted right before my eyes. I hadn't meant to do that. My words weren't meant to have that much of an effect, at least not until I had tried to properly act sexy/innocent/cute, whatever the situation called for.

'Lets just hope that someone will be able to revive them soon enough. Right Dad?' I reassured myself in my head, despite I could tell I was still wearing a rather surprised and shocked expression.

"Well that was rather impressive." I heard Kyoya's voice interrupt my thoughts. I looked over at said host, he was busy writing on what seemed to be a substitute for his evil black book to keep in with today's theme of the styles of traditional Japan. "Although I get the feeling you weren't expecting them to faint." I could tell he was teasing me, it would be hard not to with the expression on my face. I nodded in agreement.

"It was an accident." I defended, blushing for real this time.

"Well a little accident now and then can be a good thing." He glanced down at the two fainted girls "I get the feeling that after this I'm going to see a rise in your flow of customers. I should congratulate you..."

I glared at him slightly. It wasn't every day this guy decided to complement me on anything.

"...You've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately and have just booked yet another appointment. Keep up the good work."

'That's nice to know, Right Dad?' I grinned in my mind.

"I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would." He informed me and my mental grin widened. I had been curious as to whether he'd be adding interest to my debt for a while now. So it was nice to know I could tick that off my list of concerns.

"So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off. Maybe even before you graduate."

'Score!'

"...although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

Of course he'd say that. I never can get a decent conversation out of this guy without him putting me down in some way.

'God Dad! It's like he's some kind of heartless tax collector. Damn him, He loves causing my misery the bastard.'

I zoned back into reality to hear some girls, who had appeared out of nowhere to ask Kyoya if he was planning on releasing any more picture books of the host club anytime soon.

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present, ladies." He informed them, giving his host smile. Much like me, but instead I actually smile for myself sometimes.

Suddenly I felt my ear twitch.

I could sense the twins coming. My trouble radar was going off. And sure enough, about a second later both Hikaru and Kaoru popped their heads over the top of the screen behind Kyoya.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money? From the sale of promotional items?" They inquired doing their usual one starts the sentence and one finishes it shtick.

"That's true." He admitted turning to face them, pulling out what I could see were photos. "But the items are poor quality. Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots."

I grew nervous as he did his glasses thing. (You know the one where he uses one of his fingers to push his glasses up his nose, sometimes hiding his eyes etc.)

'Dad He's planning something I can feel it.'

"However..." He continued "...if we want to create some higher-quality, money-making products, I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget."

I watched him punching numbers into a calculator he had on him whilst I speculated.

'The bastard may be planning something as I'm sure he is but I have to admit that If it wasn't for Kyoya, I'm sure this group of idiots would spiral deep down into the depths of bankruptcy. Even if they are that ric...'.

I lost track for my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice crying.

"Hiso-chan, Hiso-chan, I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals."

I looked over at Hunni, he was walking around barefoot with one of his sandals in his hand, he other he was using to wipe away tears...He was so cute!

I swear my frozen heart melted.

I stood up and half ran over to him, careful not to trip over my clogs (Yes I decided to wear clogs instead of sandals. Get over it.)

"Oh come here." I said softly holding my arms out to him. He jumped into them in an instant causing me to freeze for a moment before hugging him and swaying slightly as well. He then started sniffling into my shoulder.

I heard several guests around us squeal or 'ooooh' or 'aaahh' at our actions.

"Oh Hunni." I murmured into his hair, it was the same thing I did with my 3 younger siblings. "Weren't you just wearin' them?"

He nodded and I sighed "Tell me where you've been and we'll go look for it OK?" I suggested making him nod once more.

"Don't worry!" I assured him with a small laugh causing him to look into my eyes, they were still brimmed with tears "I'm sure it'll turn up soon."

I turned around to start my search and broke into a grin when I saw Mori approaching carrying Hunni's missing sandal.

'Might as well put on a show!'

I put Hunni back down on the ground causing him to look up at me with wide eyes.

"His..Hiso-Chan?" He questioned and I gave him my reassuring smile.

"Look behind ya. I think you'll be happy."

He did and saw Mori.

"Mitsukuni. I noticed that you dropped it." Mori announced bending down to put Hunni's sandal back on causing Hunni to burst into more tears.

'Hey Dad. Is it just more or are tears along with styles of traditional Japan todays theme?' I wondered walking off.

'Just how are they all able to cry so easily? I mean I can fake tears easily but even s...'

My mind went blank as I hit my back against something causing me to freeze on instinct. That something however turned out to Kaoru as about 10 seconds later I was able to move again and quickly turned around, just in time to see him try and grab something that had fallen onto the floor.

Unfortunately I got it first and inspected it, curious to know what he was trying to hide.

'Eyes drops, you're kidding. Are all of them using eyes drops?'

"Really?" I quizzed the twins who had decided to stand back to back behind me, making their 'twin talk' even more effective.

"For your information." Hikaru stated, he was on my right "...it's common for a host to use eye drops."

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." His brother chided in and I snorted.

"Wanna bet I could!" I challenged "And unlike my fake tears, using eyes drops is cheating compared to that."

"Humf." Hikaru huffed "Oh, don't be such a party-pooper." He threw his hand around my shoulders causing me to freeze instantly, before poking my cheek while laughing.

'Why that little...'

"Here Hisoka." I heard Kaoru say, and the next thing I knew I had a cute little boxed pink sweet resting in my now open palms. It was actually quite cute.

"This is for you." he told me and I was a little surprised.

"For me?" I questioned, looking at it tilting my head to the side with what I knew to be a slightly puzzled expression on my face.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest?" The two of them laughed at me.

"I didn't know you liked sweets, Hisoka."

I looked and saw one of my regular guests. It was one of the ones that had fainted. The other was standing next to her. So they had finally woken up.

'Score!'

"If you've ever seen me eat a whole toffee sundae in the space of just under a minute, you'd know I loved sweets." I smirked thinking about the toffee sundaes at the ice-cream parlor. "And I know that as much as this is a gift, I'd like to ask for two more."

My guests looked alittle confused so I decided to enlighten them.

"I think that as much as I'd like them, I know my little brothers and sister would enjoy them even more. I haven't been able to get them many treats because I'm always busy but I think it would be a nice little treat for them..."

I heard several girls, not just my guests around me begin to 'aaahh'. I wasn't really paying attention though.

"...As long as I see them smile it will be worth it."

I looked up from gazing at the sweet to see several girls squealing about me being cute or something along those lines.

And naturally my former shield decided to pop out infront of me, gushing over my actions...and just as I was about to walk over to Hunni and Mori to.

"How admirable of you!" He gushed with more tears in his eyes "Such devotion to your sibling's happiness and welfare."

He leaned in towards me, causing me to lean back. I felt my neck crick. Ow!

"Please, Hisoka, take as many of these as you like. Let you and your siblings enjoy them together."

He placed 8 of the small boxed sweets into my palms. "Thank you, Tamaki." I said bowing slightly, truly grateful. When I looked up I asked him something I was planning on asking all the hosts.

"The tears are fake aren't they?"

I get the felling however, that all my question did was insult him. No change there then.

"How could you even suggest that Hisoka?" He asked me, with you guessed it. Even more tears. "My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host."

'If that's true, than I guess that makes me a true host then.'

"Tell me. Do I impress you?" He asked dramatically, making strange gestures with his arms. He then began circling around me all the while. It was disturbing.

"Like Hell you do, I can..."

I trailed off. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something peering out from behind the door frame of the music room door.

It looked like a girl, Well it had to since they were wearing the puffball that was the girls uniform. She also had light caramel colored hair and what looked like a...pink bow in her hair.

Tamaki glanced at me and I just pointed to the girl. Time for the hosts to work their magic.

The rest of the club seemed to notice me and Tamaki's glances, the twins decided to be the first to try and bring her in.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru invited leaning against the door frame before Hikaru leaned against him to try as well.

"Watching from afar is no fun." He told her with a smile. Don't ask how I know that as I'm standing behind him, I just do.

"Please, Miss." They encouraged leaning in close to her, holding roses out to her in a way that their guests seemed to love but I just seemed to find disturbing.

It appears that the girl did aswell. Unfortunately for her Tamaki appeared next to her. I prepared myself to go and help her. My trouble radar was going off, this was not going to end well.

Tamaki used his finger of try and lift the girls chin up to his face but she just shied away and appeared to be hesitating.

"Yes?" He questioned with his host act still on, it appears he didn't notice the girl pull her arm back.

'This is going to be good!' I mentally confirmed with my infamous psychotic grin plastered on my futures.

"No!" She cried smacking away, her hand smashed against his face "Don't touch me, you phony!"

Other than Kyoya and Mori who as usual had no reaction, the rest of the club all clearly showed their surprise. Well not me aswell, I started chuckling.

'Far too funny! Although I can think of several other things to call him that would suit him better'

"What do you mean I'm phony?" Said supposed Phony asked the girl in disbelief, he was holding his hand to his now injured face.

With every passing second I found it harder and harder to hold in my laughter.

"Just what I said." She announced pointing her finger at him "You're phony."

By this point I was resting my head on Kyoya's shoulder laughing. He didn't even bother reacting so I decided he didn't care too much.

"I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" She shouted at him causing him to rear back over to us.

"You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist!"

With every insult arrows appeared out of no-where stabbing him, and by this point I was on the floor with laughter.

"You're incompetent!" A green arrow stabbed him in the back.

"You're a commoner." A purple arrow to the front.

"You're disgusting." And lastly another arrow to the back. This time it was pink.

I think he had lost his will to live by now and I watched as lightning struck him from above. He began to very slowly fall to the floor.

'I think Tamaki and the floor are becoming very good friends today.'

"He's created a new technique." The twins commented "One-man slow-motion."

As soon as Tamaki had hit the floor, I saw a spark of recognition in Kyoya's eyes.

'Does he know this chick or something?'

"I don't suppose you are..." He began curiously but never got to finish his sentence because at the sound of his voice the random new girl seemed to recognize him aswell and burst into tears, and started running towards him.

"It's you, Kyoya." She cried stepping on Tamaki in the process before flinging herself at him. "Oh, how I longed to meet you."

He looked abit surprised at this and I didn't really blame him, after all it's not every day that random people just fling themselves onto you...Unless your friends with Tamaki Souh but he's currently lying dead on the floor.

I guess this is the happening I predicted when I first got the feeling that something interesting was going to happen today.

'Could have been worse.'

Unfortunately the girl hadn't finished with her ramblings. I looked up from the floor to hear her say to Kyoya...

"My one and only prince charming."

And I swear that if it was possible to die from laughter. I would be in my grave after that.

o

o

o

AN - How did I do?

I very interested to know what you think about this chapter as it shows Hisoka's interactions with the hosts in situations that aren't strictly in the episodes.

As always please review as I am very interested to hear your thoughts.

Illusions.


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2 - AOTLM

Chapter 4 - Attack Of The Lady manager, Part 2 - Rements of memories brought to life by Blood.

Previously:

I guess this is the happening I predicted when I first got the feeling that something interesting was going to happen today.

'Could have been worse.'

Unfortunately the girl hadn't finished with her ramblings. I looked up from the floor to hear her say to Kyoya...

"My one and only prince charming."

And I swear that if it was possible to die from laughter. I would be in my grave after that.

-+- (TIMESKIP AGAIN) -+-

Alittle while later, things had settled down. The guests had all left, we had all changed out of our kimonos, etc.

We had decided to question this mysterious new girl on how she knew Kyoya, but I soon wished that we hadn't because I was resisting the urge to start laughing all over again.

"You're... Your fiancée?" I spluttered in surprise staring at this girl.

"Kyoya sempai?" Kaoru questioned as if he really wasn't able to process the information like me.

"Of course." she responded brightly. Currently she was sitting on one of the sofas in the club room.

"My name is Renge Houshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's 1st-year class A, tomorrow."

'So her name is Renge and she'll be in me and the twin's class from tomorrow. Why Dad do I get the feeling that things are just going to get worse from here on out?' I questioned myself mentally.

I looked over at my friends. They were all looking at Tamaki who had retreated to his 'pity corner of despair' upon club time ending.

'Just how long can this guy sulk?'

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru voiced sounding annoyed if anything.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." His twin elaborated matter of factly.

"Whatever" 'mommy' replied "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Because it's so damn funny, that's why!" I suggested shrugging like it was obvious. Although my comment was almost drowned out as I heard Renge begin gushing about something. I think it was something about how she supposedly fell in love with Kyoya.

"Oh this is a story of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking."

'Like that would ever happen!'

"And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

"She serious?" The twins asked sounding as skeptic as I felt….Which was very for the record.

"Could ya have the wrong person?" I asked her half-heartedly "Cos of all things I'd use to label Kyoya, I would sweet or any o' that crap."

"No way!" She yelled, getting right up in my face. "I could recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return."

'...Yeh now I know she's got the wrong guy. Kyoya would never do anything without gaining anything in return...

...The Bastard!'

"He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely." Renge dawdled on and I watched the twin's spazz out. It was funny to observe. "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial."

At those words I slowly began to feel the cogs in my head grind together...There was a word missing from this. Something blatantly obvious...

"You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi." She cried pointing at Kyoya who was for all the world to see, wearing an expression that screamed...

...You know what, I don't know. This however is what was going properly through my mind.

'Shit!'

"Uki- doki..." Hunni began curiously but was interrupted by both me and Tamaki simultaneously.

"Otaku!"

In case you haven't already guessed it. This the word that was missing. Like I said blatantly obvious.

"Otaku?" Hikaru questioned in disbelief, with naturally his brother chiding in after him.

"I've never seen one!"

I took issue with that statement. These idiots have never seen my vast anime and manga collection. If they had...or even knew about it, this girl would not be first Otaku they've seen.

"You've met me!" I announced to the hosts, causing most of them to stare at me.

"You're an Otaku Hisoka?" Tamaki questioned me sounding alittle surprised, I didn't blame him too much. I didn't make it obvious unless I was off in my own little otaku dream world...which didn't get a chance to happen too often.

"Yep!" I replied brightly, grinning "I just tend to be selectively obvious about it."

'But for God's sake. Why of all the cursed dating Sims!'

As you may be able to tell already, I had heard of Uki-doki Memorial before, it was popular with girls at my old school. And now that I was actually thinking about it, it made perfect sense, Ichijo Miyabi did look A LOT like Kyoya minus the slight difference in hair color. How-ever wouldn't most people be able to tell the difference between real life and a damn dating sim.

"I get it now." Kyoya announced but naturally in a way that suggests he had the answer all long. "You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. "

'Apparently not….Wait a minute, Prince cold hearts not engaged.'

"I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well." He guessed and did his damn glasses thing. I wanted to nod and tell him that he had guessed right but Tamaki interrupted before I could do so.

"So she made it up." He said to Kyoya sounding kind of relieved as we all surrounded the dark haired host. I leaned on the back of the sofa so I could still try to read his facial expression, with very little luck. Tamaki on one side of me and Kyoya on the other.

"You're not really her fiancée right?"

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage." I could almost feel the relief flooding through me, for reasons I did not know.

"Besides…" he admitted "This is the first time I've ever met the woman."

With that comment I deadpanned falling over the back of the deep pink sofa, landing on my back with my legs hooked over the back. Managing thankfully to not kick Tamaki's face in the process.

"You could have said so sooner, You Jerk!" I half groaned in both annoyance and exasperation, using the side of my head to try and bang his right leg with it. My head had landed about 10cm away from it so I figured I'd try that instead of kicking him on the back of the head. Something I knew I'd have regretted later.

He glanced own at me with a half disapproving and half an 'you're an idiot' look. Thankfully Renge's interruption prevented him from saying anything to me about my idiot behavior.

'Talk about good timing!'

"According to my research" She exclaimed appearing on the sofa next to him with excitement in her eyes "…I understand that you are in charge managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?"

"That's right. Kyo-chan is our director." Hunni piped up, Usa-chan in hand.

'He's so cute!'

"You're the club's director?" She questioned Kyoya, to receive no answer whatsoever.

"That's perfect" Renge announced with sparkles in her eyes. "Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

'Just what image does she have of this club?' I questioned myself, staring at the ceiling. It seems that the twins and I all had the same thought as in unison we all spoke.

"We don't advertise. We're just a host club."

"I've made up my mind." She told us, rather loudly to say the least, not listening to anything that the twins or I just said. Hell we even said it in unison, that should account for something!

"From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club." She boomed confidentially and I did a double take almost falling into Kyoya, yeh I would have regretted that.

"Um, listen, Kyoya." Tamaki said to him sounding uncharacteristically nervous appearing right next to him.

"Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client." He responded glancing at Tamaki.

'Of course business would have something to do with it. Classic Kyoya, I wouldn't expect anything less from him.'

He glanced down at me when he said the next part.

"So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

I believe that part was directed especially at me.

'I wonder why?...'

I grinned slightly because I knew exactly why he looked at me when he said that.

What small grin there was however disappeared as I let my mind wonder.

'So Renge's appointing herself as the clubs manager, and Kyoya's not going to do anything because their families do business with each other.

This obviously is unexpected and most likely going to end badly.'

I glanced round at everyone and minus Kyoya and Renge, everyone seemed alittle confused at the situation.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you!" Renge smiled brightly while I facepalmed.

'Another girl in the host club. As if I wasn't bad enough…..

….Lets see how this all pans out?'

-+- (Timeskip) -+-

(The following day.)

Following the madness of yesterday's events, The idiots and I decided to call a host club conference to discuss just what the hell we were going to do about our new 'manager' Renge.

I had honestly been hoping that someone could come up with a good idea on how to deal with the situation but no-one could. Tamaki if anything is making the situation worse.

"I thought about it alot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." He announced to everyone, earning him afew strange looks from me along with the rest of the club.

"Why do you say that?" The twins questioned him and I nodded crossing my arms across my chest, something I did out of habit. Along with afew other strange things.

"Well it's fairly obvious isn't it?" Tamaki began and I shook my head mentally before picking up my tea "Renge just transferred into the same class as Hisoka."

I began to take a sip of my delicious (expensive) rich people tea. 'Just where is this going?'

"So if Hisoka were to have a girlfriend around than it could bring out the female within her."

'WTF!'

I did a double take at that statement and began to choke on my tea, managing not to cough it everywhere but still managing to spill the practically full cup of liquid down my front. Just as Tamaki finished with his sentence.

"Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Hisoka's own sense of femininity."

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me Tamaki!" I spluttered, tea spilling down my shirt, before placing my cup down rather unintentionally forcefully onto the coffee table.

Admittedly of all times for me to choke on tea and spill it down myself. Whilst Tamaki was talking about my lack of femininity was probably not the best, as truthfully it just helped him illustrate his point.

Everyone stared at me, or more accurately the tea split on the majority of my front.

Of course being me, it was only then that I realized that the tea I'd spilt down myself was pretty fuckin' hot.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I yelled jumping from the chair and using my hands as mini fans to try and cool myself down. To no effect might I add.

"Mommy! Hisoka's swearing again."

Give yourself a cookie when you guess who said that.

I watched the twins throw me slightly concerned looks, contrary to the bemused looks I'd expected from them. Obviously they actually cared about the fact that I'd spilt some form of hot liquid down my front.

It was strange, I didn't have many people who cared enough about me to be concerned over something like this. It was a foreign concept to me and to tell you the truth. I'd missed it

I wanted to hug them, but knew that at this current moment it would not be the best course of action. (The tea.)

In response to the idiots comment about my choice of words, Kyoya spoke up. "Well when you considered that she just spilt hot tea all over herself, you really shouldn't be that surprised."

'Wait a minute. Is he defending me?'

"...Although what you said before does highlight a very good point. Hisoka should learn to be more feminine, maybe then something like this wouldn't have happened."

"You Bastard!" I grumbled practically inaudibly but I knew despite that, he would have heard it.

'God Dad, Why do I get the feeling he loves intentionally screwing with me.'

"Your right Kyoya!" Tamaki announced while I glared at the bespectacled host, all felling of pain disappearing "This is our chance to help Hisoka get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project men."

"My God!"

"By the way Hisoka." Kyoya addressed me and I stopped glaring at him.

"What?" I questioned scowling.

"Are you going to stay like that all day?" He asked and I noticed him eyeing the tea that I had spilt on my front. I looked down and noticed that you could see the bandages I was binding my chest with through the soaked fabric.

I felt a deep blush spread across my pale futures and felt the hot pain of the tea rush though me once more.

"Not at all." I grumbled though gritted teeth and began to walk through to one of the changing rooms. I swear I could almost hear him smirking.

I left them to having to put up with Tamaki saying something but I didn't really care what.

I eventually reached one of the changing rooms, still questioning just why the hell there were changing rooms in a damn music room. Before immediately stripping my soaked shirt off.

I then walked over to a floor length mirror and went to assess the damage.

My skin had gone abit red and rather sensitive as I found out went I went to touch it, but that seemed to be the most of it. Unfortunately my bandages were soaked through so I had no choice but to take them off. I reached behind me and tugged at the back, immediately they fell to the floor and I let in a long, deep breath, my large chest heaving with me.

Keeping my chest bound was a double edged sword. Yes it made me appear male and I didn't have as many people staring at me than if my chest was unbound, but it made everyday things such as living and breathing very, very painful. My breathing was also restricted and if I did any particular sort of physical activity I had to take shorter breaths allowing me to receive less air more often than if I was breathing normally. Not to mention that keeping DD sized breasts pressed against your torso all day is bloody painful.

My God-sister Haruhi still has no idea how I manage to put up with it, or even manage to hide them in the first place.

I sighed and began to unclip my lacy black bra, it was damp so I couldn't very well wear it anymore. I pulled it off me and threw it to join the pile of wet clothes on the floor.

I glanced in the mirror and stared for afew moments at myself wishing, wishing to look how I used to.

Before everything changed.

My hair was very long and reached my hips, it was midnight black and had a kink in it, it also pooled around me like a waterfall with a spiked fringe covering the eyepatch which in turn covered my left eye.

My skin was deathly pale, people often thought I was ill because of it, or they compared me to the moon. Either one. It still made me stand out.

So did my eyes, silver. Just like the moon I was so often compared to. I used to find my eyes enchanting and hypnotic. No-one had eyes like mine...except my dad, and I had inherited everything about my appearance from him, even the shapely genes from the women on his side of the family. They made me stand out, and I used to be proud of that.

Now however, the silver of my eyes haunt me.

'Or what's left of both them and me...'

I shook my head in order to drive these thoughts from my mind, now wasn't the right time.

I peaked outside the curtain to make sure there was no-one there. Running into one of the guys would be awkward. After checking I used one arm to cover as much of my breasts as I could and walked out of the changing room to the outside where I, along with the twins had dumped our stuff before club time.

I opened my black messenger bag with the white calligraphic L on the side and rummaged around looking for my spare bra.

'If you care to know just why I have a spare bra in my school bag, I am very paranoid around these guys and I carry spare clothes around, just incase something happens. Like today.'

I pulled it along with a shirt out before running swiftly back behind the safety of the curtain. I quickly put both articles of clothing on, stole glance at the pile of now abandoned clothes which I would clean up later and went to re-join the others.

I paused as I passed my bag in a mental debate. Since yesterday I had decided to start bringing my camera into school. With these guys as my friends so many crazy things could happen, and I wanted to make sure I could capture every moment. Whether for blackmail or otherwise.

Deciding to take the camera I reached down and pulled it out of my bag before walking back to the others.

Because the bandages were damp I hadn't able to put them back on, so my figure was apparent to everyone who looked at me. Even to an idiot like Tamaki.

Thankfully the hosts know how uncomfortable I am about my bust size so I know they won't react...Then again knowing the twins and Tamaki.

I tried not to facepalm at the daunting prospect.

However the sight that awaited me was a strange one to say the least. I walked back into the main section of the club room to find Tamaki in his emo corner (No surprise) and Renge holding cookies out for Kyoya.

I decided to put my camera to good use and got a shot of Renge and Kyoya. After all she was apparently offering him cookies.

I turned off the flash on my silver camera and took the picture, thankfully not gaining anyone's attention. I then listened in on what Renge was saying to Kyoya about the cookies.

"I'm sorry I burnt them alittle bit, but I already know what you're going to say."

I decided that Renge even though she was stalkerish, was kinda cool. It had alot to do with the fact that she was not only the 2nd girl after me to join the host club, but also she had a love for anime and manga. I had a strange ability to get along with any otaku I ever met.

Also she was rather crazy like everyone else here, I also had a weakness for odd people. Hence why I could put up with the host club so easily. That being said I decided to try and get along with her. Who knows, we might even end up friends.

'After all. I'm getting kind of sick of pushing people away all the time.'

I walked over to where she and Kyoya were, just in time to see her fangirling over how sweet Kyoya was. Despite him not saying anything.

"What's going on here?" I questioned lightly with a smile, both Renge and Kyoya turned to look at me. Kyoya's expression didn't read anything but he glared at me slightly, most likely because now I'd have to explain things to Renge.

Renge however held a look of shock and curiosity, afterall in her mind she didn't know who I was. Her eyes darted all over me, taking in my appearance before resting on my chest, and then back to my face. She did this 3 times.

I began to get alittle nervous and hid behind the closest thing to me...which happened to be Kyoya, as my normal human shield was currently in his emo corner of despair.

Kyoya spared me a slight glance as I hid behind his back, his height which was 5cm taller than me was useful to hide behind.

"Who are you?" Renge began curiously and I peered my head out from behind Kyoya.

"I'm Hisoka Matsumei, one of the hosts in this club." I replied "You met me earlier when I still looked like a boy."

Her eyes seemed to almost light up in recognition and she clapped her hands "I remember you now, you were the one who was hooked upside down on the sofa next to my Kyoya."

I nodded and she smiled wide "Are you a crossdresser?"

To that comment I shook my head vigorously "No, no, no. I just have to look like boy during club time." She peered at me strangely before asking me

"Why?"

I glanced up at Kyoya who gave me a look that told me to go ahead. "Well..." I began "...One day I was lookin' for a place to study in peace when I came across this music room."

Renge nodded, telling me she got it.

"I of course didn't know that this lot..." I jerked my thumb at the twins and then to Hunni and Mori. "...Were in here and I got quite a surprise when I saw them..."

I trailed off and she nodded again. I wanted to spend as little time as possible thinking about how I screwed up.

"...After that some things happened and in order to try and get away from Tamaki..." I jerked my thumb at him this time "...I knocked over and broke a vase costing 8 million yen. And know I have to work as a host to pay back my debt."

She nodded once more telling me she got it.

"So basically it's like a victim of circumstance story." She guessed and I nodded this time.

"Like when Light Yagami picked up the Death Note." I told her and her eyes really did light up this time.

"You watch Death Note?" She asked excitedly and I nodded feeling exited as well. It wasn't often I found someone now-a-days who was just as obsessed with anime and manga as me.

"Religiously!" Was my response "You should see my school bag."

I swear I could feel the entire room mentally go 'Oh No!'

Any response from either of us was cut off as Mori made some comment to Hunni about one of Renge's cookies being bad for him.

I froze as Renge ran right past me, her hair turning into snakes chasing after Hunni and Mori.

I no longer felt the need to hide behind Kyoya and went to go get the cookies. I had just had an idea to get Tamaki out of his corner of despair.

I walked over to the twins and whispered in both their ears.

"Fake sexually harass me. It will really wind Tamaki up."

They grinned their Cheshire grins and gave me a light nod. I took afew steps away from them before taking a small bite of one of the cookies.

Honestly I have tasted far worse.

"There not actually that bad at all." I commented "They've got a pretty good flavor to them."

The twins appeared on either side of me, Hikaru placing the cookie in my mouth and bringing my face to his with his fingers.

I froze at the contact but didn't mind, this had been my suggestion after all.

"May I try?" He asked and bit off a bit of the cookie that was placed in my mouth, I blushed alittle at how close he was to me but that was normal.

Our actions however got Tamaki's attention.

Next was Kaoru who placed a hand on my head and muttered in my ear "Oh No Hisoka, you've got crumbs on your face."

I froze up completely when I felt Kaoru's tongue licking the side of my face, to remove the crumbs I had never known were there.

"Umh."

I made alittle noise of discomfort which in turn got the reaction out of Tamaki that I knew all 3 of us had been hoping for.

"Did you see what they just did, they did, he took a bit of the cookie while it was in her mouth…." He yelled at Kyoya who had just been standing, observing the whole thing.

"And suddenly, the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before." He commented, not really seeming to care.

Tamaki continued to ramble on but I decided to keep up with our little joke.

"That wasn't really necessary guys." I told them plainly "You could have just told me the crumbs were there and I would've wiped them off. Besides, if you wanted to try one, they're plenty here."

3

2

1...and...

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, Hisoka!" Tamaki exclaimed grabbing my shoulders and shaking me "You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side."

I tensed up completely and felt my hand curl into a fist "Tamaki, let go of me." I said softly, my discomfort clear in my voice "Please!"

The idiot on the otherhand didn't even seem to hear me. He was so wrapped up in his outburst.

"Do you understand?" He shouted in my face and I felt my self-control slowly melt away.

'Crash!'

Tamaki fell to the floor with a loud crash, before looking up at me, wearing a dazed expression. It took me afew moments to realize what I'd done. But when I looked at the red mark on his face I realized what had just happened.

I punched him!

I gasped, hands jumping to my mouth in surprise. I'd just hurt one of my friends.

I glanced around and saw everyone staring at me. They had seen what I'd done. And what I was now regretting. I looked down at my injured friend now only to feel shame.

He was looking at me in shock, disbelief and hurt. I felt myself crumbling, I'd never meant to intently hurt those I care about. I always tried to protect them and stop them from ever getting hurt.

I began to feel tears well up in my eyes, out of regret and shame. I ran to my friend and knelt beside him where he lay on the floor.

"Tamaki..." I whispered sadly "I...I am so...sorry."

I gently traced the area on his cheek where I'd struck him and bowed by head in guilt. "I didn't mean to." I apologized not meeting his gaze, tears fallings down my face "...I didn't mean to lose control like that."

As I said this I wrapped my arms around him in a very emotion filled hug. I could tell he was surprised that I'd hugged him, but then to my own surprise I soon enough felt his own arms wrap around me, hugging me back.

"It's fine Hisoka." He reassured me and I was glad to hear his words "I was the one that grabbed you when you've warned us constantly not to. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

I looked up into his eyes and I saw in the depths of the violet orbs, he was telling the truth.

I smiled slightly but it was strained. "How about we say the blame was on both of us." I reasoned, not wanting him to take the blame. He nodded and I nodded in return.

"Afterall..." I laughed, standing up and trying to lighten the mood"...I could count this all as sexual harassment. Right Daddy?"

"Sexual harassment?" He cried jumping up and continuing on his rant, our little scene obviously forgotten in his mind. Thankfully his continued outburst seemed to distract everyone else aswell. Except for Kyoya he was still looking at me, carefully, calculating but I quickly shook his gaze off. I had just punched his best friend in the face, that's probably why. Although that was just my own excuse as to why he was staring at me. I did not want to know the reality.

"If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty!" Tamaki cried pointing at the twins who changed their expressions to ones of mock innocence.

"Someone, call the police."

'Those words...'

(Flashback)

_So much blood. Oh god the blood._

_I looked down at my hands, the sticky scarlet liquid dripping from my shaking hands onto the blood covered floor. My entire body was shaking in sadness, torment and horror. The horror of what I'd just witnessed, forever burned into my mind and the loss I was only just beginning to experience._

_Oh God, his screams, his pain, the blood, his blood. Painted like a bloody rose portrait onto my skin, my clothes, my hair and my face. Just killing him wasn't enough, you had to torture him, make him suffer infront of my very eyes. Taking away the short span of innocence we possess as children._

_I felt the Bastard who'd done this come closer to me, his breath tickling my face once more. 'What was he going to do to me now?'_

_However he didn't get the chance. Screams interrupted him before he could even touch me. A long, shrill scream, almost mimicking the horror I felt myself. Something words could never explain._

_"Oh God. Murder. Someone call the police!"_

_That was the last thing I remember of that night._

(End Flashback)

I shuddered, the memory disturbing me to my very core. I tried not to let my horror show to those around me, I didn't want them to know how something like afew simple words could get to me.

All I had to do was suppress the memories to the back of my mind until I was alone, then I could let myself fall apart.

Thankfully however no-one seemed to notice my momentary lapse, so my slip up wasn't noticed. Something I was very, grateful for. They all seemed to be distracted by Renge, during my zone-out she seemed to have started to go off about something once more. This time however I believe it was about how the hosts clubs characters and personalities were not interesting enough. And that if we kept this up than soon enough all our guests would lose interest and stop coming to see us.

'Ouch! Burn!

"As your manager…" She announced painfully loudly "…it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!"

She pointed to Hunni who looked stricken at her outburst "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby."

'...Or you're called my sister. Either one.'

"Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug." She declared and my jaw dropped, 'Not Hunni that's so mean.'

"And Mori senpai." She continued pointing at him this time, it was easy to guess his expression, "You're his childhood-friend, the flunky."

"The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world."

This was going downhill fast, Hell I could even imagine the twins dressed up in freaking basketball outfits. God, what's she going to do to me?

"And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world.

The lonely prince."

Laughter spluttered from my lips and I burst out laughing.

"God that's brilliant" I laughed "The 'Lonely Prince'. It's so wrong."

Hahahahahaha

No-one however paid attention to my randomness.

"And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?" She said, in a way that had me thinking that it was all that she wished for."

"I'd be honored." Was Kyoya's reply. His cool façade convincing her instantly.

In a way I was kind of guilty that I knew that she was going to find out what Kyoya was really like.

"You too Hisoka." Her voice piped up and I glanced towards her.

'Wait what!'

"Why me too? You've only just met me." I inquired curiously. I defiantly was curious as to why she wanted to change all our characters (minus Kyoya, but he was putting on an act for her) except mine.

"Well…" She began walking up to me and peering in my face, instantly making me uncomfortable. "…A girl working as a host to pay back a debt due to being a victim of circumstance, who has a killer body, a fear of physical contact, eyepatch….."

The list continued

"….silver eyes, pale skin, midnight hair. The perfect Moe character. You're so varied and interesting there's no need to change anything about you. Your very appearance evokes mystery about you, your guests aren't going anywhere."

'I can't believe she said, that all in one breath.'

In a way I felt touched. Renge actually found the things I hated most about myself the most interesting, instead of just completely ignoring me because of my abnormalities.

I did the same thing Kyoya did, with the small mock bow. "Thank you for your sincerity." I said softly and she beamed.

'Also, What can I say? I was happy I wasn't having to suffer in a role so opposite to me like Tamaki.'

"The lonely prince. It's true. That title is perfect for me." Tamaki gushed suddenly appearing out of no-where, swaying dramatically past me, Kyoya and Renge. Doing more stupid hand gestures.

'Please allow me to retract the world suffering...

...That idiot!'

"Please." I scoffed "She really couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Come on, Kyoya senpai." Hikaru complained coming out of no-where with his twin. One on either side of his shoulders. Talk about crowded.

Might aswell join in.

I came up behind Kyoya and the twins and hooked my arms around their shoulders. Like a sandwich.

"You've gotta do something." Kaoru continued, his whispering not so subtle but still quite enough for Renge, who was trying to peep up behind the 4 of us.

"Why?" He questioned back, pointing to the resident idiot "It seems like the boss is up for it."

We all directed our gazes back over to Tamaki, who was walking in a VERY stupidly overdramatic way. Honestly I think he looked like he was drunk.

"How does this look, Renge? Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?" Tamaki gushed with a dramatically depressed expression plastered on his futures, his very frame suggesting solitude and despair. They were actually rather good, given how opposite that role was to his whole personality...

"That's the worst part." I groaned, the twins nodding. "If he wasn't up for it than we would possibly have chance at negotiation."

I glanced back over to my idiotic friend. Renge was currently saying something about how to improve Tamaki's performance, I heard the words "effective", and "rain."

My gaze retuned once more back to Kyoya, he seemed to be contemplating something before looking back to face me and the twins.

"Worst part or not. Let's just wait to see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting." He said and I began to feel my soul drift from my body, he was planning something. That I was certain of.

"It always is."

'Here we go again. Welcome to my personal Hell. The will of Kyoya Ootori, please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times.'

'What a basket!'

Incase you are wondering what the hell I've gotten myself into now, please allow me to explain.

As you know, the hosts clubs new manager Renge decided that the hosts (minus myself and Kyoya) character backgrounds needed changing...so long story short, Somehow we ended up shooting a damned movie about it and I am currently watching the twins scene, and incase you haven't already guessed it. They're playing basketball.

My thoughts were drowned out as I heard Hikaru begin to call his brothers name. It was obvious they had gotten to the point where Kaoru had to be taken off the court, supposedly injured.

"You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru." Some random guy who I supposed was meant to play as the coach said to Hikaru "We need you."

"Shut up!"

"Hikaru, listen to me. Please don't worry." Kaoru told his 'distraught' twin "There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain. You are not the one who got hurt." He raised his hand out to his brothers face and cupped it, an encouraging notion. "Now, go on."

'There's something wrong here...' I told myself mentally, trying to figure out what it was.

"I can't. It hurts." Hikaru cried grasping his brother's hand with his own ".It hurts, Kaoru."

'...Wait a second. Why the Fuck is Kaoru the damned pitcher!'

"Your pain is my pain." I heard Renge's narrative begin "It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living."

'I'm sorry but I'm proud of that narrative'

The scene changed to a raining dreary sight, where Tamaki stood, dripping in his apparent sorrows. The twins appearing next to him also. How I don't know.

"I'm sorry but I'm envious." He said, actually sounding pretty depressed.

I shrugged and turned away from where they were filming the hosts' movie, before walking over to where Kyoya was observing this entire thing. Behind one of the pillars, unseen by everyone. One of my reasoning's as to why he had the nickname the Shadow King.

"Hey." I greeted, falling into a chair that lay infront of him. "What do you think of this so far?"

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You got bored of watching, this quickly?" he asked skeptically to which I nodded.

"Yep!" Was my blunt response. Before changing topic.

"So how much money to you suppose this little movie of Renge's is going to make the club?" I asked curiously and I leaned my head back to see the reaction of the boy behind me.

Kyoya who had begun writing in his damned black book again looked down to me with a slightly amused expression plastered across his gorgeous futures.

...Wait what do I just think?

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked sounding, to anyone else, confused and innocent. I however wasn't buying it.

"You can drop the bullshit façade with me. I know your just letting this go down because you will ultimately benefit from this in some way." I admitted and he smirked.

"Not only that..." I continued "...but you mentioned that the club needed more money from merchandise, this is either one big fuckin' coincidence or you planned this the entire time. I'm betting on the latter."

Well I did get a reaction. Kyoya shut his notebook suddenly and came up closer behind me, to the point he was only afew centimeters away from me.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable about it.

He placed the black book on the floor and reached his arms over my shoulders and down to my sides where my hands lay, never once touching me. His hands hovered over mine for a moment before I raised them up for him to take, better me initiated the contact so that I didn't tense up.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, thankful that we were out of sight from everyone's unwanted eyes. I was very uncomfortable with how close I was to Kyoya, I didn't like being close to people physically. In fact I feared it.

His hands were warm, they covered mine like warm cloth and admittedly I could strangely almost feel the comfort that would come normally come with something warm aswell.

Kyoya lowered his head to my ear and spoke.

"You're too smart for your own good, Hisoka. You read me." His breath tingled my skin, making it crawl but not in a way that completely repulsed me.

But before I could dwell on it any more he moved away again. I could almost feel the relief wash over me. Not because of Kyoya, but just because of how uncomfortable I was around people.

"You read me." He repeated, still smirking, bending down to pick up his notebook, sounding amused. "That's interesting, it's nice for a change."

I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and tried to regain the normal comfort I took from solitude. My discomfort wasn't as bad around Kyoya as it was around other people, mainly because he didn't just randomly grab me like Hunni...or Tamaki...or the twins...

'Damn there are alot of grabby people in the host club.'

So it wasn't as bad with him.

I finally began to take in his last words and smirked slightly. I could read him, and I doubted there was anyone else who could.

My continued thoughts were interrupted by the twins sitting down in the two chairs next to me, Kyoya continued writing in his black book, the little incident either forgotten or being ignored.

"This is so lame!" They both complained crossing their legs. "Yeh!" Hikaru continued "How'd we go from changing out characters to shooting a movie about them?"

I shrugged "Not only that but where the fuck did the damned film crew that came to film this thing come from?"

I looked behind me to see Kyoya rolling his eyes at my rather poor choice of words before continuing.

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director?"

I laughed "No."

Kyoya just continued minus my interruption. But for Fuck's sake, Hollywood...for something like this.

"He directed the vampire movie, Millennial Snow. It was the no.1 grossing box office hit in America last year."

I fought the urge to facepalm.

"Fuckin' Damn you, you filthy rich bastards!" I muttered under my breath only to receive a light whack on the back of my head from yours truly. (Yeh, Kyoya.)

He was saved however from a profanity laced insult by Hikaru complaining about the movies script.

"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

I shrugged once more "Sorry guys. I didn't write the script, I only wrote the narrative." I admitted lacing my fingers together and placing my hands behind my head.

"Do you really think it would be inaccurate if I wrote it?"

"I suppose.." Kaoru said "...At least you can write stuff well, and the narrative wasn't left to whatever idiot wrote the script."

"Yeehhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I droned dragging the word out to it's full potential, which was pretty damn boring to say the least, thankfully any further responses were interrupted by Renge's voice calling me from...somewhere...

"Hisoka, can you come here please!"

I groaned, almost falling out of my chair. I was enjoying being lazy as Hell.

I could feel my friends amusement.

I got up slowly and slowly began to walk over to where I'd heard Renge, which happened to be just around the corner.

'Thank God!'

She was standing with 2 buys noticeably taller than her. They didn't look like the best company for a girl like her either.

I suddenly got the feeling that this was going to end badly.

"Over here." She waved as I walked up, before gesturing to the 2 guys she was standing next to.

"These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film." She said brightly much to the confused expressions from the 2 guys.

"In your film?" One of them questioned

"What are you talking about?"

It was obvious that these guys had no idea what she was on about. I get the feeling she just saw them, stereotyped them and brought them here with her.

Renge however didn't even seem to hear the 2 guys confusion. And just continued with her explanation of why they were here.

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax." I swear those guys and me just had the same reaction of surprise mixed with horror.

"That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school. According to this script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese Mafia."

Yeh they defiantly looked horrified.

"Don't you think it's a brilliant casting choice?" She gushed, eyes sparkling.

And angry. I also observed.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" One of them announced sounding rather frantic. I raised my hands up and began to walk closer to Renge and the two guys, about to try and diffuse the bomb I felt was about to go off.

"Renge. I think you should stop." I advised, but she was either ignoring my worries or just didn't hear them.

She grabbed one of the guys by his arm and began to pull him towards the set where everyone else was. The guy looked pissed.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue." She announced giggling dragging the guy who suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Hey!" He yelled.

'This is bad.' I got ready to go to Renge's aid.

"You think you can push me around? You don't even know me." In response he suddenly pushed Renge harshly away from him, and right towards a set of lighting and filming props.

'Shit!'

I rushed towards Renge and threw myself behind her, taking the impact for her. In the process hitting the back of my head against the wall. Not a good idea.

Red! That's all I can see. My vision is clouded by red. The colour of blood. I ….I feel…like my heads being…. ripped apart.

I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. Moments passed and soon enough I was able to make out the string of words that was being directed to me by Renge.

"Are you okay, Hisoka?

My breathing was heavy and laboured, I noticed. A result of the knock to the back of my skull, but I still managed to get words out.

"The…as….assholes…. right, Renge. You can't do so…something…..like that."

I opened my eyes, and watched as clouded red began to obstruct my vision.

Renge was leaning over next to me wearing a worried expression, but also one that read 'I don't understand what happened.'

Great.

"If you judge people by their general appearance you're stereotyping them." I said solemnly, knowing how many people had done the exact same thing to me. "Do that Renge and you'll never see the person inside. Try to do to others what you did with me."

She looked confused "Um... I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Any further comment however was interrupted by Tamaki running round the corner

"What happened, Hisoka?"

I could hear him running and the next thing I knew I could hear someone being thrown against a wall. A sound I was all too familiar with.

"So, which one of you jerks started this?" He demanded and he actually sounded threatening. I was abit surprised, but also glad that Tamaki was acting out of character of my sake. Even if he was blaming those 2 guys for something that wasn't entirely their fault.

"Wait, Souh!, It's not what you think." One of the guys exclaimed, defending himself. "That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time."

"He's telling the truth, Tamaki." I admitted, just beginning to feel the pain from my knees and hands. "It wasn't their fault. They were provoked."

At those words, the too guys took it as their incentive to leave. Or more technically, run away.

"Hisoka, are you in any pain?" I heard Tamaki's concerned filled voice ask me and I felt a gentle hand find its way on to my shoulder. The comfort made me almost forget about freezing from the contact.

"Only a little, Tamaki." I said opening my eyes and saw his slightly horrified expression eyeing my face. "It'll pass. I'm fine."

"How?" He asked sounding very worried "How can you be fine?"

"Because it wasn't that bad." I replied feeling confused "The pain will pass soon enough."

"But Hisoka. You're bleeding." He exclaimed and I felt my eyes widen.

'Shit!'

I tentatively raised my hands to my face and gently almost timidly pressed my fingers to the left side of my face under my eyepatch, which thankfully hadn't fallen off. When I drew them back they were dripping...

"Blood!..."

I lowered my head, almost out of shame. Out of guilt. I was ashamed of having one of my friends see me like this.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki." I murmured softly, scrunching my hand into a fist, the one with the blood dripping from the fingers... "I didn't want anyone to..."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Tamaki began sincerely "Whatever is behind that eyepatch. Whatever's in your past is your business."

I felt my eyes begin to get moist, the tears beginning to well up. That ever present lump beginning to form in the back of my throat.

"Unless you want us to know, you don't have to say anything." He continued, me tensing up as he moved a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. "I'm just sorry that it causes you pain like this."

That was my limit. Why did these guys have to be so kind to me?

The tears began to fall.

"Hey!" Tamaki voiced, sounding more like his usual self. "You're able to cry without the use of eye drops."

An unexpected smile broke out across my face. I needed a change in conversation. I didn't like to dwell on this one.

"So you're a full-fledged host now."

I mock punched his left arm with my right arm. The one without blood on it.

"I could before, you goof. No-one really noticed though." I announced in a mocking sort of way. Beginning to act myself once more.

He shrugged "Well the king only noticed now. So now was obviously the right moment."

I nodded and sat with my knees underneath me, only now noticing the blood that has trickled to the floor.

'God the cleaner was going to love me!' - Please note my sarcasm.'

"Let's go clean you up Hisoka." Tamaki suggested to which I nodded once more, before slowly standing up. My 'shield' followed suite.

After doing so I turned around, only to meet Renge's wonder-struck expression.

"You...You..." She began excitedly "Please tell me you got that, Cameraman!" She pointed to him for effect.

Did she not understand the gravity of the situation?

"Other than Hisoka's tear revelation that was an ideal final scene." She continued.

"Renge!" I warned, having no intention to let anyone see me in this state. She however didn't pay attention.

"Now all it needs is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!"

Smash!

Any further comment was taken out of the picture by the sudden sound of glass being shattered.

"What'd you do to my camera?!"

I turned around and there stood Kyoya holing a rock to where the lens of the camera had obviously been before. He did not look pleased...even more so than usual.

"I'm terribly sorry..." He began, not sounding very sorry at all. "...but I can't allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence."

'Well he's going to have alot of trouble with me.'

"I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge." He said and my eyes widened. He was showing Renge his true colours, I'm going to take a bet she ends up crying.

"Please stop being such a pest."

That may have been abit harsh, even if it does get her to realise how she's inconveniencing us.

"A pest?" Renge questioned and I braced myself for the tears I could tell were coming. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me on to worry. You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya."

I watched as Renge fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. I couldn't feel too sorry for her. Mainly because I was a partly heartless twat, and that it was her own fault for letting herself be led on by a cunning bastard's perfect facade. Also I get the feeling that Kyoya didn't need Renge's sudden appearance to drive everyone nuts.

"Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why." She cried at Kyoya...who didn't answer.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki smiled, matter of factly. A completely honest statement.

Renge turned around to face us from the floor, and I could see the tears that graced her cheeks. I was still unable to feel sorry for her. My past fuck ups well exceeded hers. However, I could at least try to help ease her conscience.

"You know Renge. Does it even really matter?" I began, lacing my fingers together. "Who the Hell cares if Kyoya is abit different than what you expected him to be..."

I trailed off before coming back full circle. I swear I could feel Kyoya glaring at me because of what I said next.

"I mean he's a money obsessed, belittling, self-entitled, cold, heartless, irritating, stalkerish..." I took in another breath before continuing "...manipulative Bastard!."

Renge's eyes widened in surprise at my words. Most likely because she wouldn't have heard someone be so insultive before. I glanced back at Kyoya. He was glaring at me, but I hadn't finished. I planned to redeem myself. "As much as all of those things are true, from what I've experienced he still is a good person when you get to know him little by little."

I glanced back at him but this time he wasn't glaring at me, he was smirking (not quite smirking but not quite smiling either). It was obvious he now didn't mind my stream of insults...too much at least, which I was glad.

I bend down next to Renge and took her hands in mine before finishing my mini-speech to her.

"If you get to know Kyoya and the rest of us all a little by little than I promise you..." She stared into my eyes as I said it. Honestly it was alittle un-nerving but I wasn't willing to complain. "...It's much more fun that way."

I smiled at her, it was convincing smile. One I gave to my siblings, hopefully this would be enough to convince her.

Thankfully after afew moments she was.

"Okay." She breathed, the words sounding both relieved and happy. I stood up and held my hand out for her to take, after a moment she did. I looked at Tamaki and Kyoya, they were both smiling.

'God Fuck Damn Smiles are contagious. But I'm happy this is all working out.'

"Um Hisoka!" Renge said hesitantly and I turned back to face her she looked nervous about something.

I hope it wasn't something I said.

"Why are you bleeding?"

I wanted to facepalm but knew it would make my face worse. I can't believe I forgot about that.

"Uh..." I began, raising my hand and nervously scratching the back of my head. This time I was the one being hesitant. How was the best way to phrase this?

"Well...As you can see I wear an eyepatch and ...well... whenever the back of my head gets knocked with a certain amount of force...well this kinda happens. Because of...stuff..."

'Ok. Could have said that better. I mean if that sounded painful to say than I can only imagine how painful that must have been to hear. I mean if everyone here didn't double over in pain right now and die, Hell I would be surprised.'

Instead of doubling over in pain, Renge looked towards me with sympathy in her eyes. "It's fine Hisoka, It's obviously something you would prefer not to talk about."

I could not have been happier to hear those words.

"Thank you Renge." I said giving her a quick bow, but had to steady myself when I felt myself become dizzy. I guess I lost more blood than I thought.

Apparently Kyoya thought so too. As he began to walk over to us.

"You should get cleaned up Hisoka." He observed "You look abit paler than usual."

"And that's saying something!" I announced with cheer in my voice but agreed with him still the same. Even if I couldn't see what I looked like.

"Come on." He said, inclining with his left arm for me to follow him. He was holding his black notebook in the other. I did so graciously. Giving Tamaki and Renge a quick wave before they were out of sight.

Soon enough it was just me and Kyoya walking towards...I don't know where.

"Where are we going, Kyoya?" I asked him curiously, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Back to the club room." Was his simple response. And here I was expecting some witty comeback, I almost feel disappointed.

"Hisoka."

"Yes!"

"Thank you."

My eyes widened. He was thanking me. What for?

"Can I ask what for?" I requested.

"For sorting out this problem." He smirked. But I got the feeling that wasn't what he meant entirely.

"And?" I pressed, which caused him to sigh, and me to smile.

"For what you said about me. About how when you get to know me you find good things you like about me. And not just the things you listed in your string of insults." He replied, truth in his words. I could feel myself blush. I didn't know my words would have such an impact.

"Any time." I said, meaning every word.

"Hey Kyoya. When do you suppose that the rest of the host will find out about your plans to sell the Movie than we made?" I asked amused. Changing the subject quickly. I'm not very good with the mushy stuff...Although I now believe I will end up eating my words at some point.

Kyoya looked down at me with equal amusement. Light hitting the lens of his glasses. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently. Both of us knowing exactly what he meant.

I chuckled lightly. I guess they'll all find out soon enough.

-+- Timeskip - Several Days Later -+-

"Hello ladies, Come on in."

The hosts barely even had time to sit down before being bombarded by statements from obsessive fan girls.

"I bought that video of the film you made."

"I bought it too."

"And so did I!"

A group of girls announced beginning to close in on the hosts. I could hear their surprise at this revelation, everyone except my own and Kyoya's.

"You did?" Tamaki questioned, it was obvious that everyone was slowly realising that Kyoya had sold the movie to the customers, it just happened to take afew more stupid comments for Tamaki to ask him about it.

Such as..."That scene in the rain was just phenomenal."

And... "I love the lonely prince!"

Before Tamaki raise his fingers to click them, saying all he needed to get his friend to explain.

"Kyoya?"

I glanced towards the clubs vice-president, who was writing in his black book...once again. He didn't even bother to turn around before explaining.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged." He explained sounding as though he'd just been paid. He sounded that pleased. "Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene."

With those words he stopped writing and gently tapped the top of the book with his pen.

"Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job." Only then did he turn around, doing the damned glasses thing at the same time. "But then I guess that's to be expected."

'Thank you Captain obvious!'

"So, is this what you meant by interesting?" The twins questioned, referencing back to when we were asking him to help us prevent Renge from shooting the movie, while turning to look back at him.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." He explained, and I took this opportunity to lean on the back of the sofa, Tamaki and the twins were sitting on. I agreed with him though. These idiots did burn through money faster than I could eat sweets.

"I have a question Kyoya." I said and he turned his head a little more to look at me. "Just when the Hell did you start calculating all of this?"

He smirked at me but all further comment was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Good day, everyone."

"Renge?" Tamaki began, voicing most likely all of our opinions "But I thought you had gone back to France already."

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner" She began to say, in a rather airy voice. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me, Hisoka. I could feel the care you possess when you lectured me about judging people."

'Where is this going?'

"When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me. It's so obvious now. We were always destined to be the very best of friends."

"What? I questioned incredulously. Freezing when she grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Hisoka. Let's go to my house and play some games together." She began to drag me towards the door and I had to fight the urge to shove her away from me.

"I think it's time you got to know me better."

No-one however stepped in to intervene to my rescue. They just talked about it to each other.

"Hey, Kyoya senpai. You okay with that?" The twins asked him but his answer betrayed me.

"Why wouldn't I be? Basically everything Renge said is true."

"No, it isn't!" Tamaki yelled, defending me. He seemed to be the only one.

"Help!" I murmured quietly, the words barely leaving my lips before being drowned in the noise. "Let me go."

Whilst Kyoya continued trying to pacify Tamaki, Renge let go of my arm and I could relax again. "But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place."

"Well, yeah, a female companion. Not a girlfriend." He contradicted and I smiled, having a little idea.

"Renge." I whispered to her. She looked at me, her brown eyes wide and alive. "Act like your forcing me to go with you, it will make Tamaki react more."

Renge gave a small, virtually unnoticeable nod, and I held my arm out to her before she took it. Like I said, I'd be fine as long as I initiated the action first. I also wanted to smirk but knew it would be a dead giveaway to my little plan.

"Come on, Hisoka." Renge announced cheerily and louder than before, beginning to 'pull' me along with her. "Let's go play again."

"No, wait!" Tamaki called beginning to run after us after hearing Renge's words. "Don't take Hisoka from me."

I began to laugh as myself and Renge drew closer to the door. As much as I hated to admit to it. I believe I'd made a new friend, maybe even one as crazy as me. And they were definitely in short supply.

o

o

o

o

o

AN - Sorry about the long wait, school and all that stuff. Soooo happy to reveal that Haruhi will be in the next chapter.

What did you think of the flash backs and Hisoka's short lapse of control? I was trying to give you a glimpse into the darkness in both Hisoka's mind and her past experiences. Also I wanted a little moment between Hisoka and Kyoya.

As always please review.

A happy new year from Illusions.


	6. Chapter 5, Part 1 - The Twins Fight

Chapter 5 – The Twins Fight,

Part 1 – I Just Want To Sleep

AN - Before anyone reads this chapter I want to say that as much as I know it is virtually humanly impossible for a person to stay awake for as long as Hisoka does. I'm still making her insomnia that bad. Her reluctance to go to sleep helps add to affect in later chapters. Not to mention this is anime. Anything is impossible, even coming back from the dead.

Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed to my fic, your reviews help encourage me to write on. (No, I am not kidding) ;)

o

o

o

o

o

o

I sighed as I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder, the cool wind tickling my skin in a gentle manor as I walked along down the grey metal stairs of the apartment complex I lived in and onto the street.

There weren't that many people around, at most there was people leaving to go to work or arrive early to school as I did. Certainly not enough for me to feel uncomfortable around. Being glad for that I adjusted the strap of my school bag and began to head off to school, it being around 7:15 in the morning there wasn't very many people out yet.

CRASH!

….Except for her it seems.

I turned around, eyes wide and rested my daze on the small chocolate haired female standing by the trashcan.

Her eyes were more lidded than usual and I could tell she was tired, afterall who would want to be up this early, and she was wearing her usual house clothes, plain shorts and a baggy T-shirt. Apparently she hadn't noticed me, so I decided to make my presence known.

"Haruhi!" I called out, waving my hand in the air as I did so.

Upon hearing my voice, she turned around.

"Hisoka." She waved back "What are you doing out so early?" She asked, jogging over to me.

"Heading off to school." I explained "I declined a lift so I have to leave abit earlier."

Normally the hosts insisted that they gave me a lifts to school, well the idiots (Tamaki and the twins did), along with Hunni, and Mori…..Kyoya on the otherhand wanted to kill me every Tuesday morning since this arrangement involved him detouring. Plus it was rather uncomfortable being in a car alone with him when he was still waking up.

Kyoya Ootori = NOT A MORNING PERSON!

He's a bad as I am.

So here I am, on a Tuesday, walking to school rather than being locked in a car with the shadow king. A much more pleasant option, I'm sure everyone will agree.

Haruhi chuckled "And this is 'Abit' earlier is it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, my bag strap feeling unsteady on my shoulder once more. "I don't sleep remember, when you've been awake for 12 days your sense of time is just...awful."

I trailed off, shaking my head. Chronic insomnia was a Bitch.

"So it's been 12 days this time." My friend speculated stuffing her hands in her pockets

I sighed "Yeh. It's a shame we're at different schools now, otherwise I could sleep on you during class again."

Humorous memories flooded through my mind. Falling asleep on Haruhi's shoulder during maths, Lines dragged down the page in pen from where I'd fallen asleep writing.

And my personal favourite...My German teacher shouting at me for falling asleep during his lesson. Only for me to wake up, my glare making him retreat to the other side of the classroom.

"Yeh." Haruhi sighed and my amused state instantly became one of guilt and shame.

It was my fault she wasn't at Ouran, we had both taken the entrance exam for the scholarship and...

I ended up getting it.

I didn't even want it at first, but it was her that convinced me to accept it.

It had been a month now and I still felt the guilt.

"Well..." She said, abit brighter "I'll let you get off. Do you want me to get the kids up?"

I could tell she preferred not to talk about it.

"Sure." I nodded almost eager to get away from the slightly awkward aura that had arisen between me and my friend. I knew it was cowardly but fuck it, I hate awkwardness.

But I could see the sadness in her eyes and as much as she would never admit it to me, I knew that deep down she wished that I had refused the Ouran scholarship so that she could have it. I would feel the same if I was in her position.

"See you tonight Hisoka." Haruhi told me giving me a small wave "I'll be waiting for you to tell me the adventures you get up to with those hosts of yours later."

"Yeh." I nodded and watched as she began to walk back to our apartment complex "I'll do that."

-+- (Timeskip) -+-

I placed my bag down on one of the many loveseats that were scattered about Music room 3, besides me it was currently empty.

Today's lessons were over but I was the only one here. The twins told me that they would be here later, so for once I had actually managed to arrive before the Shadow King.

I lifted my hand to brush afew strands of hair that had fallen infront of my face away, to the sound of the door opening. I quickly turned around and smirked.

Speak of the Devil

"Hello Kyoya. Good day?"

Such exchanges were common between us now, ever since he had been the one to help me clear my face after the 'movie' disaster.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the memory. I'd actually let him touch my face. I could tell that even he was surprised. Ever since then I'd noticed that the more I got to know Kyoya, the more I found myself wanting to be around him.

Naturally being do wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't realise that Kyoya had answered my question. I stared blankly at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry. What?"

He seemed amused at my confusion and replied, sitting down next to me on the loveseat. I didn't even notice him walk over.

Holy shit fuck, Kyoya's a secret Ninja!

"I said 'Good'." He repeated "How about you?"

I blinked before answering.

"Exhausted." Was my response. Kyoya raised one of his eyebrows.

"That's new. I don't think I've ever seen you even slightly fatigued before."

I grinned knowing that that it was a notion for me to elaborate.

"Well..." I began not knowing really how to phrase this. "I have rather severe insomnia and it's beginning to catch up with me."

My friend's eyes widened slightly but otherwise stayed the same.

"I suspected as much..." He told me.

Really how? I didn't make it especially obvious.

"...But, when was the last time you slept?" He asked slowly, almost reluctant of the answer.

I paused to think about it. Not really inspiring much confidence when a person actually has to stop and think about the last time they slept.

"Uhh...almost 2 weeks ago."

This time my words evoked a proper physical reaction. Kyoya turned his head and looked away from me towards the window on the right before sighing.

"You really do suffer don't you?"

His words caught me by surprise, it wasn't a reaction I was expecting. Most people would give me a pitying glance or would spazz out (like Tamaki most likely would) but nothing like this.

And...

As much as the scars I carry and the pain I feel suggests that I suffer, I...

"I've never thought about it that way."

It took afew more moments before he turned and looked back at me. I met his gaze and read his eyes. They were full of sincerity.

I hesitated a moment, fingers entwining as they did when I was nervous.

"It's just necessary."

Thankfully Kyoya didn't bother questioning me. I still wasn't ready to explain anything to the hosts yet.

"So..." I began, determined to change the subject "What do you think will happen today?"

Kyoya's expression changed to a small smile once more. Something I noticed he seemed to do alot around me.

"I can't be sure." He admitted and I smiled back, I mean how could I not. That smile made him look so handsome right now.

"But I'm sure it will be interesting..."

"...It always is." I interrupted jokingly.

"Yes." He replied and I laughed lightly. These peaceful moments were the ones I treasured the most. The calm before the storm as it were. I knew better to enjoy the calm moments I had with Kyoya before everyone else arrived. That's when the stupidity invaded.

-+- (Timeskip to later) -+-

"That's the most damn assed game I've ever heard of."

In case you are wondering what's going on in the host club this time. I was casually walking over to some random table to find some cake when I saw the twins playing their 'Which one is Hikaru game'. Naturally being the complete ass I am, I felt the need to comment as I walked by.

"What?" The twins retorted "Have you got a problem with it, Hisoka?"

I sighed and turned back to face them. Getting the feeling that I wasn't going to get my cake any time soon.

"Not really." I told them plainly "I just don't understand why twincest is so popular. It's pretty disturbing in my eyes."

I did actually understand to an extent, any Shojou fan would. But as I've said before I have younger twin brothers so any twincest act is wrong to me.

"That's not very nice." They told me together and I shrugged, my shoulders feeling heavier than usual, a clear sign I was nearing my limit of not sleeping.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru told me as the twins made their way over to me, standing either side of me. But thankfully not touching me.

Kaoru began explaining shit to me and I scowled, All I wanted was some cake and to make some stupid side comment.

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club."

Actually I did.

The twins began to drone on about the benefits of twincest in a host club and normally I would pay attention...but. I was too damn tired.

Eventually, feeling bad for not listening to my friends I managed to zone back into what they were saying. Unfortunately they appeared to have finished speaking and were smirking at me.

3 of their guest's fangirling about... Something?

'Wow dad. I clearly missed something entertaining. This is why I hate being tired, I become even more of a moody bugger.'

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" I heard an all too familiar angry voice shout out. So much for peace and quiet.

I turned this time towards the voice and saw Tamaki running up to the twins and I with a silver laptop in his hands.

"When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it so on one condition that you take it seriously."

'We have a website?'

"We take our job very seriously, boss." Hikaru told Tamaki plainly waving his fingers creating what I guess was meant to be an imitation of a wave.

"In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn." Kaoru added in doing the same action to his brother.

Despite this info, Tamaki appeared to get more irritated by their words and began waving the laptop in the air before the twins and I had it plastered infront of our faces. "Is this what you worked so hard to create?"

OK, now that is bloody brilliant.

On the screen was me…..

Well kind of. It was a picture of me with a guy's body standing with my back to the camera with my head facing back in a smirk.

'God Dad. Now I see why Tamaki was so flustered.'

I couldn't help it, sleep deprivation be damned I burst out laughing.

"You look great, Hiso-chan." Hunni chipped up eyes wide holding Usa-chan, as always.

However Tamaki kept grinding at the twins "Tell me when!"

"Huh?"

"When did you take naked pictures of Hisoka?"

I laughed harder and naturally everyone ignored me.

"You bribed her, didn't you?"

Tamaki began to claw at his face obviously imagining a situation way worse than what has actually happened.

"You're imagining things boss." The twins reprimanded Tamaki.

"It's obvious the photo's been altered."

I stopped laughing and immediately regretted doing so in the first place, it drained me even more.

'Well Dad. That was a bad idea to say the least.

I sighed and turned to face Tamaki and the twins once more, clearly missing part of their conversation.

"...going to do it anyway, can you Photoshop her into this idol photo book? Hmm, please?"

He was waving said photobook in the twin's faces who didn't look very impressed.

...

Idol photobook.

'Well that's just creepy.'

My attention turned back to some of my guests, they were huddled around the laptop looking at the photo shopped picture of me, gushing all the while.

Wonderful. Please note my sarcasm.

I sighed again and began to scratch the back of my head slowly "OK guys, you need to stop it. No more making weird pictures of me. At least not without my permission. Do you understand?"

I glared at them.

"Just what in the Hell do you guys take me for, anyway?"

"Isn't that obvious?

You're our toy."

"Ha ha ha ha." I gave off a very unconvincing laugh, rather irritated "Go fuck yourselves!"

I could hear Tamaki spazz out but I didn't care.

"I'm no-ones toy." I said bitterly.

The twins smirked not really seeming to notice my discomfort over their own amusement.

"In order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life..."

"...one must find himself stimulating toys."

'Oh Great Dad. And here we go!'

"For the last God Damned time, I am not your freakin' toy!" I growled clenching my fists.

"Toys... toys..."

WTF!

"Eeeeeek!" My head turned towards the door, my eyes widening.

The door had somehow transformed into some dark gothic looking door, and there appeared to be a creepy/smooth voice emitting from it.

"If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe."

Standing in a crack in the door was a figure garbed up in a black cloak and holding a 3 way split candle holder.

I could almost see the dotted line you get in anime floating next to my head.

...Wait did he say black magic club?

I like this guy already.

"We're also holding mass around the clock. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll."

I squinted abit towards the door and began to walk towards it.

"Did you say you are part of a black magic club?"

"Yes." The cloaked figure replied, his head coming abit further out from the door

"If you visit, you could have Belzenef as your free gift." The figure held up a cat puppet that appeared to be wearing a devilish look over its futures.

"Awesome." I stated rather bluntly. "If you don't mind sir, why are you talking to us through a crack in the door?"

The cloaked figure, however didn't get to begin before the cool laced voice of Kyoya Ootori intervened "Nekozawa senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places."

I was pleasantly surprised "That makes sense." I gestured to Nekozawa's outfit with a small smile. "Like me with contact."

"Don't get involved with that guy, Hisoka." A voice came up from behind me, the person (Tamaki I guessed) was so close to me that I could feel their breath on the back on my neck.

I jumped violently away from him.

"I rest my case. Violently." I muttered to myself under my breath.

I glared slightly at Tamaki as he continued.

"If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

My brow furrowed. 'Are you kidding me?'

"Tamaki." I said plainly "Do you honestly have any basis for that?" I put a lot on emphasis on the word 'any'.

"Yes." He exclaimed doing some weird creepy thing with his fingers "It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year. It's terrifying just to talk about it."

The idiot's voice sounded slightly strained. I couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth or not.

"On that fateful day." He began dramatically "…I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef.

Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. I looked at the others around me for help and I realized I knew none of them.

I was all alone in a different dimension."

"Scary!" Hunni exclaimed and my eyebrow twitched out of both irritation and slight mental discomfort. For obvious reasons.

"Did that really happen to you?"

I heard a sigh and saw Kyoya walk towards us, all the while unsurprisingly writing in his black book.

I still wonder how he manages to navigate his way around without bumping into anyone while he writes...But I digress.

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam."

I glared at Tamaki once more, knowing without question that what Kyoya was saying was what actually happened.

"No!" Tamaki denied appearing in Kyoya's face, shouting and I cringed.

'How the Hell can Tamaki be so loud?'

"It was a curse! I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?" He demanded.

I glanced over at Kyoya who still hadn't looked up to give us a real answer.

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?"

'There Dad, sensible answer."

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Belzenef, the curse doll."

Nekozawa appeared beside Tamaki and Kyoya, the latter jumping in surprise.

He held up Belzenef as he spoke, I suddenly decided I wanted a Belzenef.

"All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune."

"Awesome!"

I crossed my arms across my chest and turned to Kyoya.

"Sooooo Kyoya, is there any way I could join the black magic club aswell as the host club?"

This got Kyoya to look up from his writing and meet my gaze.

"Sorry Hisoka but no, you cannot afford to join the black magic club aswell as the host club."

I knew however that he wasn't sorry. Personally I didn't feel too upset either as I already had an inkling that he was going to say 'No'.

I shrugged facing Nekozawa "I tried."

"I understand, not everyone has the time to fully immerse themselves in the Darkness."

I gave off a small laugh "oh, I think I immerse myself in the darkness pretty well on my own."

Nekozawa nodded, or that's what he appeared to do given that he was wearing a large hood, and extended his hand to me. I internally had to fight the urge to recline my hand but knew that doing so would be rude.

I forced a smile and slowly extended my hand towards his...

And jumped out of my skin.

A bright light enveloped me, Nekozawa and Tamaki, the 3 of us jumping like we'd been stung.

"You murderers!" Nekozawa yelled and ran away from the light as fast as his legs could carry him.

'Insensitive...

If Nekozawa's fear of the light is anything like my fear of contact, then whoever did that was getting punched.

Although I already had an idea. Besides I didn't get my handshake.'

"How on earth could you do such a thing? Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!" Tamaki exclaimed and I glared at the twins who had the nerve to recline themselves back in armchairs sporting very bored expressions.

"I am so bored." Hikaru clarified and the other agreed "Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?"

Tamaki then proceeded to return to his Mushroom corner murmuring about being ignored.

I didn't care however and began to walk towards the twins scowling.

"It may not be fun, but here's something you can do..." I raised my hand to hit one of them in the back of the head "...You can experience pain."

I began to bring my hand downwards.

'Someone needs to teach them that their actions are wrong.'

"Sorry." I muttered under my breath, only to have someone catch my arm.

My eyes widened and I jumped back. The twins looked up at me in slight surprise, I guess they hadn't expected me to try and smack them.

Their eyes turned with mine to the figure that had grabbed my arm.

"Kyoya?!"

He had finally stopped writing in his black book and had appeared to have followed me over to the twins

Knowing him he had predicted what I was going to do...somehow.

"Now, now Hisoka." He told me in a scolding sort of way, none of the sincerity his voice held earlier present.

"I thought I'd mentioned that no club member is for any reason to engage in violence." His eyes narrowed at me slightly and I could tell that was a sign to let it go. "Regardless of being agitated and sleep deprived I am going to have to insist."

I sighed and nodded. I never really noticed my agitation until Haruhi or Ranka, her father pointed it out to me. I guess this time it was Kyoya doing it.

"Hey, Hisoka, we've got a favor to ask you."

My eyes turned away from Kyoya's and back to the twins.

"What is it?"

They seemed to be distracted from the fact I was about to slap them, so I guess that was a good thing.

"The next time we get a day off can we come over here to your place to hang out?"

I blinked.

"Why the Hell would you want to do that?" I asked abit taken back in surprise at their question. It was rather out of the blue.

"We're curious." They replied "We want to see where you live."

I gave another small laugh "No way."

I suppressed a shiver...there was no way I was ever going to let any of the hosts see me at home...

"Aw, pretty please?" They tried again but I denied them bluntly once more, hoping they wouldn't see this as a wary topic for me.

"No way in hell."

...If they did...they...

The twins came up and leaned up to my face.

"No matter how much we beg you?" They teased.

"No God Damned way."

...they'll never be able to think about me the same way they do now...

Tamaki appeared out of nowhere and took the twins side in this little argument. "I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Hisoka's family."

"Fuck you, Tamaki!" I told him and he retreated back to his corner.

I was about to walk away to avoid anymore interactions but was stopped as the twins came up behind me.

"Oh for the love of..."

"We can settle this with a game." They cut me off and I realized what they were about to do. They had both put on their green hats after all.

"If you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight."

I officially hate this game.

They started swapping places with one another in an attempted to confuse me before stopping and standing directly infront of my face, wearing their identical grins.

"Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

'The urge to strangle...must...resist.'

I sighed and pointed to the twin on the left. This game was far too easy for me, even if I was sleep deprived.

"This one's Kaoru."

I pointed to the right twin this time "This one's Hikaru."

I couldn't help but glower at them when they spoke.

"Oh no, you got it wrong." They sang, spreading their arms wide.

I scoffed. "Screw you. I know I'm right. You guys may look alike. But you're very different."

I crossed my arms and reveled in their shocked faces. Clearly no-one had ever said anything like this to them before.

My attention was diverted to two of the twin's regular guests coming to up me. One had short dark hair and the other had bows clipped into her hair.

"How did you do that, Hisoka?" The dark haired one asked curiously "Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

"How can you tell them apart?" The one with bows in her hair asked.

I began to scratch the back of my hair slowly as I sometimes did when i was thinking "Hmmm...how would I put it? Well you see I have younger twin brothers who are also identical so I have quite alot of experience telling people apart. Not only that..." I began to trail off "...It's kind of difficult to explain, but ... Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru."

Before anyone could say anything to my response however an amused chuckle broke out from behind me.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh." Kaoru exclaimed and I turned to face them. He was trying to prevent his laughs from escaping by covering his mouth, only it wasn't really working.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny." Hikaru defended and I could see him glaring at Karou out of the corner of his eye. "I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back."

'Well that's true.'

"It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers."

'Wait What?'

Kaoru stopped laughing and turned to face his twin.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

'Um Dad...Is this turning into an argument?'

"I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, Kaoru." The twin on the left (Hikaru) 'teased' I don't know what he's trying to imply. "If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone." My head turned to the twin on the right and my eyebrow twitched.

'I really don't need this right now. They're so loud.'

"It was your idea to call Hisoka our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, Hikaru."

I slowly began to sink into deadpan mode.

"You're actually in love with Hisoka, aren't you?"

'Ha ha ha ha ha...Wait..."

"What?" Tamaki and I exclaimed simultaneously and I could feel an anime tick mark appear on my forehead. Kyoya even looked up from writing although I can't think for a reason why that statement would interest him.

Thankfully for Hikaru however he seemed just as shocked and surprised as me and Tamaki.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! Man, you're such a freaking idiot." He defended hotly. "Why would I fall for her? I mean, she looks like a Tanuki."

'Her? Her? She? I'm amazed that the guests in this club are still so oblivious. I guess they only hear what they want to hear.'

Wait...Tanuki...

Yeh it really takes me this long to keep with it while I'm tired.

"You jerks!" I growled under my breath, and was about to join Tamaki in reprimanding them when a loud electrical noise came out of no-where.

"Awesome, this is just perfect."

'Hey. I recognize that voice.'

I turned behind me to see a circular pillar like thing, rise out of the floor.

Yes you heard me correctly, it rose out of the floor. And Renge was standing. On. It!

The tick on my forehead came back again.

'Dad. What the Hell is wrong with this club?' I mentally asked my father in heaven. I'm sure he was watching this from above and laughing at me.

My new found friend on the other hand wasn't helping diffuse this one bit.

"Our beloved Hisoka is in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. 'Wait 4?'

"And to make it even more exciting, two of Hisoka's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice."

I could hear Hikaru and Kaoru say something mean to Renge but I wasn't really paying attention. I was abit too focused on who the 4 people in this supposed relationship were.

'Okay, so I'm one, clearly. And in Renge's mind the twins are 2 and 3...

So who the Fuck is 4?'

I began thinking about all the possibilities in my mind.

'Renge, she knows I'm a girl...' I zoned back into Tamaki and Renge's conversation long enough to hear her say.

"Oh no. I don't have feelings for Hisoka, we're more suited to be friends any way."

'Well that's her out.

Hunni...Nooooo.

Mori, from what I can't tell the only person he's interested in is Hunni. But not in a gay way. Thankfully.

Tamaki, I can tell the two of us have seemed to establish some kind of brother sister thing.

And Kyoya...

Oh God what am I even thinking about. None of them could be interested in me, this is just Renge putting ideas into my mind.'

Shaking my head I zoned (kind of) back into reality. The twins were flinging insults at eachother again.

I could almost arrange it like a script in my mind.

The theatre of Hisoka's mind…

Hikaru:

Cut it out, already!

You're the one who's always crawling into my bed.

Talk about annoying.

Kaoru:

I only do that because you look lonely.

I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot.

I rest my case.

Both twins were right up in one another's faces looking rather pissed. Finally their guests had managed to catch up with what was happening, and were watching intently with wide eyes. It appeared to all be entertainment for them.

Kyoya was even watching.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Hikaru shouted at Kaoru "You're the one who sucks at math!"

Kyoya went back to writing. I swear one of these days I'm going to steal that black book and find out what he writes in it.

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy."

These are the best insults Kaoru can think for to fling at someone that's essentially his counterpart. It almost seems too staged.

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely..."

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed."

'Unless...That's it.' Regardless of sleep deprivation I can still call Bullshit when necessary. 'I swear to shit, if these Bastards are faking this they're in for an ass kicking.

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru yelled, right up in Kaoru's face.

"Sicko!" Was the response.

"Your mama wears too much makeup!" They both shouted at each other and I fought a scoff, now they were basically insulting themselves. And unless my eye was deceiving me I could swear I saw their eyes glowing in rage. Whether faked or not.

"That's it. We're over."

I could feel the shocked aura's coming from several of my fellow host club members behind me and I slid to the floor in defeat, landing on my bum.

You'd never believe all I wanted was some cake.

I sighed.

'Well Haruhi, you asked me to tell you the adventures I got into with this bunch today when I got home, so allow me to go over for myself whats happened first.

I was tired, I wanted cake, I was called the twins toy, I made a comment, the twins argued, the twins may or may not be faking an argument, I'm tired, the twins possibly 'broke up'...And did I mention...I'm fucking exhausted.'

I swear, as soon as I tell Haruhi this and do my jobs for tonight. I'm getting some well needed sleep.

Now it's just a question of what tomorrow will bring. Knowing my luck, it's going to be something I'd rather sleep through.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

AN - So how was it?

HARUHI WAS IN THIS CAHPTER!

I'm curious to see what everyone thinks of this chapter, because I tried to reflect the agitation and tiredness that Hisoka is feeling in my writing by writing shorter sentences and paragraphs.

As always please click on the box below and Review.

Illusions :)


	7. Chapter 5, Part 2 - Why are you offering

Chapter 5 - The Twins Fight

Part 2 - Why are you Offering?

Desclaimer - I don't own Ouran in anyway, that right belongs to Bisco Hatori.

AN - I would like to thank everyone who reviewed to my last cahpter (and the rest of my story) and apologize for taking so long to upload it.

I blame the horror of exams and prelims.

Either way *Bows and flares hands dramatically* Enjoy dear readers.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

(-+- Timeskip to the following morning -+-)

"Why? Why? Why? Why?"

My words were obscured from anyone else hearing them by the fabric of my death note messenger bag. Thankfully, but to be honest I was practically begging whatever higher power there may be to Please. LET ME SLEEP!

In case you haven't guessed it, although I swore mentally that when I got home I was going to sleep….physically my body didn't want me to. So I stayed awake, all fucking night.

I think it had something to do with the fact that every time I closed my eyes I could see the hidden sadness in Haruhi's eyes that arose whenever I mentioned Ouran or the host club.

Yet another image that ran through my mind when I tried to sleep. Another reason my mind didn't let me find peace, no matter how short amount of time.

I sighed.

A sudden increase of murmurs and tension in the room made me furrow my eyebrows.

'What now? Don't tell me the twins have arrived.'

I raised my head up slowly, the effort it require putting unwanted strain on my neck. My eyes were blurry and took a while to adjust.

'Is that PINK?'

The Pink and blue strip that had originally be imprinted into my vision soon morphed into one of the twins. I'm guessing Hikaru. He was holding his hand up to me in greeting.

Before I made my usual jack ass comment, I slowly reached inside my bag without saying anything, rummaging around for a particular item.

"Hey Hisoka! Good morning!" He said heartedly but before he could even move I quickly raised my arm and snapped a picture of him with the camera I started keeping in my bag….for moments just like this actually.

He didn't seem surprised by this however.

"Hikaru, what in the Hell of Fuck happened to your hair?" I deadpanned, placing my camera back into my back. "And why PINK?!" I put a lot of emphasis on the word pink incase you didn't notice.

"'Cause pink suits me." He chuckled standing right by my desk. "Don't you think it's cute?"

"Not really."

He didn't seem to hear my comment however. "From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't wanna be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know."

Naturally in true anime fashion, said twin came up beside him with….you guessed it….

BRIGHT BLUE FREAKIN HAIR! (OK, maybe you didn't guess blue).

'Dad, if they were going to dye their hair why couldn't they have at least have done it in normal colours that don't hurt your eyes whenever you look at them.'

But I digress.

"Good morning, Hisoka." Kaoru greeted me, making the same gesture that Hikaru did when he greeted me.

It made me feel like they were acting this off of a script. It would fit my theory after all.

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" I asked, not exactly receiving an answer.

Hikaru began to walk over to his desk wearing a bored expression.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night." Kaoru began to explain to me and I just nodded.

"But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink."

'Oh dear.'

I tilted my head to the side, 'This really does sound staged.'

"It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming." Kaoru laughed, effectively insulting Hikaru at the same time. He went to go sit down at his desk and I lowered my head back to my bag, it was making a rather effective pillow. The fabric was nice against my skin….

CRASH!

"What the Hell was that!" I looked up towards were the sound came from and saw Kaoru sitting on the floor. A foot was resting rather close to his chair. My eyes darted to Hikaru and I saw that his foot was stuck out, and he must have kicked Kaoru's chair out from under him.

'Could these two get more immature?'

I began to lower my head back against my bag again.

'Guys just let me sleep!'

CRASH!

"Oh for Fucks…."

I peered over to my left and saw Hikaru on the floor aswell. From what I could tell Kaoru had reached over hand pulled his chair out from under him.

'OK Dad, they just did.'

I groaned as I heard both of them stand up. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife if one so desired it was so thick. I could feel it raise the hairs on my skin, and could feel eyes turned this way. The only thing I could be thankful for was that it was the twins EVERYONE in the room was focused on, not me.

I sighed again.

"Guys…." I began lifting my head but was stopped dead in my tracks as a sudden pain erupted on my head.

"Ow, Jesus…The Hell!" I exclaimed angrily as I observed what was happening around me.

The classroom was essentially being thrown around by the twins. And I mean the classroom, books, pens, pencils, bags, I think a chair or two, paintings, a football, some vases with flowers in…..a stuffed brown bear (not goin' to ask). You know, the usual.

I turned my head from left to right but soon regretted it as I became dizzy and things became blurry.

'I'm not even going to try getting involved in that.'

I groaned and buried my head in my bag yet again, feeling a sweat mark stroll down my forehead, hoping that I'd be able to pass out and sleep, but knew somehow that I would have to put up with this shit from them all day.

It turns out I was right, today was something I would have much rather slept through.

(-+- Time skip to Lunch -+-)

'Damn these filthy rich bastards! Damn them and their perfect sleeping routines, Damn them and their perfect food!'

My fingers clenched tightly around the box I was holding in my hands and I had to fight the urge to grit my teeth.

Naturally I still wasn't asleep.

'You know Dad. There's a reason a never come to the lunch hall with the twins to eat.'

I glanced around at the sea of students surrounding me, all carrying beautifully decorated trays and carrying food that looked like something out of a 5star restaurant.

'It reminds me even more of the massive gap between their world and everyone else's.'

"I'll have the A lunch." Two matching voices brought me out of my thoughts.

I had followed the twins to the lunch hall so I could watch them argue some more (Don't judge me). Given that all their arguments seemed so perfect in the way that they were executed AKA, both actually had something to say or they would both think of the same thing to argue about, was really bugging me.

I listened to them change once again to arguing about the exact same thing, and saying the exact same thing. Honestly it was getting old.

"No, give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck!" People were beginning to back away from them and to be perfect honest I didn't blame them.

'They have to be following some sort of script.'

Not even Marco and Kane (My twin brothers) could speak in unison like this when they were arguing. They're minds are too distanced from each other to manage something like this.

"Hold on, make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Perfect unison even when fighting. I'm very sceptical that that's even possible."

I muttered to myself under my breath. I rolled my shoulders, they felt heavy from fatigue and I didn't like it.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about."

A familiar sounding disappointed voice became audible over the exited murmurs of students and the clink of cutlery on plates.

"I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club." Tamaki exclaimed as I turned to face him. So my surprise the rest of the host club was in tow.

Tamaki was standing with his hands in his pockets, Kyoya was yet AGAIN writing in his black book. Mori was just being well Mori, and Hunni was peering around the lunch hall excitedly.

Apparently all of us being in here at the one time was an exciting thing judging by the chatter of students that was going around.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, the action permeating down my spine.

I froze. Dropping my lunch box.

"Oh Sorry Hisoka, I didn't think."

It was Tamaki.

After afew moments I could move again and bent down to pick up my lunch off the floor. The action requiring a rather large amount of effort from me given my chest was bound and I was tired too.

My eyes narrowed. My lunch was gone.

I looked up quickly to see where it could have possibly gone, to see Tamaki facing me, holding it in his hands wearing a mildly curious expression.

"Don't worry too much." I sighed in response to his apology taking the black and red rose patterned clothed box back from him. "I'm kind of getting used to it around you guys."

He gave me a small smile "I didn't expect to run into you of all people in the dining hall? We can never find you at lunch usually."

'They actually look for me!' I thought to myself abit touched (metaphorically anyway.)

"Well." I smiled slightly back "I have a theory about the two of them and so I kind of followed the jackasses here without even thinking. I always bring a boxed lunch and I was just gonna eat it in the gardens like usual but..."

"A boxed lunch?" Tamaki questioned tilting his head to the side in confusion slightly. But it took me about 6 seconds standing there to understand his confusion.

'Oh yeh, rich person. He won't know what it is.'

I was distracted from replying however as Mori picked up Hunni and pulled him and a cake (?) away from the twins. Apparently he was trying to diffuse the situation but in true Haninozuka style made tensions greater.

'Uh Dad. Imagine me trying to tell Haruhi that I had to explain what a boxed lunch was.'

Wait…Haruhi….Haruhi.

The image of my best friends face the day she found out she hadn't gotten into Ouran flashed through my mind.

She looked so sad. Almost like me when…

'That's it!'

"Tamaki!" I exclaimed suddenly causing him to jump slightly and stare at me.

My face turned serious (I know right) and I placed a hand on his shoulder. The other securely holding my lunch to me.

My actions earned me an odd look from Kyoya who had just receive his lunch and was amazingly not writing.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

The surprise left Tamaki's face and he nodded. Now it was my turn to be surprised.

'Well that was easy.'

"Seriously?" I asked dumbly and he nodded again.

"Okay then..." I trailed off and removed my hand from his shoulder, and began to scratch the back of my head nervously.

Great now I'm frozen mentally, how do I ask this?'

"Um, Hisoka."

Tamaki interrupted the start of my mental disintegration process.

"Yes?" I squeaked earning more odd looks from Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Would you like to go to the gardens to talk, that's where you usually go during lunch anyway."

"Oh sure." I agreed, remembering suddenly that we were in a crowed lunch hall.

As if all the noise wasn't a big enough give away.

Insomniac's logic at work!

I glanced over at the twins, they were sitting two empty seats apart from each other and were eating silence, well Kaoru was anyway. Hikaru wasn't touching his lunch for some reason and was glaring at Kaoru out of the corner of his eye.

I could tell another 'faked' argument was going to arise soon.

Yes I am now calling this 'faked', even in sleep, if I ever finally get some I will call bullshit on this.

I don't believe it for a second.

I along with Tamaki turned to begin heading towards the door.

We had barely made it 4 steps before the voice of the infamous host club's cool type called out to us.

"Tamaki!, I hate to interrupt but, you do plan on having lunch right?"

We both paused.

Oh yeah...Usually the whole point of coming to a lunch hall.

Tamaki turned back to face Kyoya and I could tell already that his expression would be cringe worthy.

"I can skip it." He defended rather pathetically if I might add.

I cringed.

'Wow he sounds very unconvincing doesn't he?'

I turned back to face Kyoya. He had an eyebrow raised at the two of us.

I slowly raised my boxed lunch and pointed at it.

"It's okay. He can share my lunch. I always bring too much."

Tamaki looked down at my boxed lunch with wide eyes "Can I really?"

"Yes."

Kyoya smirked and took a bite of his own food as if to mock me. "Are you sure it's really edible. I didn't know you could cook."

"Hey!" I denied offended "I cook good!"

…

Naturally it was only when I saw the look Kyoya gave me did I realise how fucked up grammatically that sentence was.

"Well if it's anything like your grammar skills than I think Tamaki should be concerned. Right?" He commented taking another bite of his lunch.

My eyes narrowed "Screw you Shadow King!"

He looked back down at his lunch "Why are you offering? I don't think you'd be able to touch me long enough to do that."

I could hear the smugness in his voice and turned bright red when I got the meaning to his words.

My face heated up and I could hear Tamaki pale beside me. (Don't ask how I can hear someone pale.)

I suddenly wanted the floor to swallow me whole.

I knew (Thankfully) that Kyoya didn't mean his words though, they were just meant to embarrass and insult me.

And that Bastard did a damn good job!

He looked up again and I could read his eyes. They essentially read 'Beat that!'

"Why you…."

I didn't get to finish my insult however as a hand was placed on my shoulder again and I froze.

"Why don't you come and tell me what it was you wanted to ask?" I heard Tamaki laugh nervously and felt myself be pulled along.

He appeared to be trying to stop me starting an argument.

Not that I'm complaining.

Although….when I think of something to say in response to that, the Shadow King is going to taste bat shit Karma.

After afew moments of me being dragged out of the lunch hall, seething all the while, and receiving many curious glances from other students might I add. Tamaki and I were out of the doors.

Splat!

He let go of me and I fell to the floor panting slightly, glancing back at the doors which were thankfully closed.

"What was that?"

I had to think about it for afew moments. I could almost see the dots passing by my head.

"If I remember correctly, I think it's the unmistakable sound of food hitting a door….." I was the one who paled this time.

"….Which means, a food fight must be starting."

I facepalmed.

"Of course!" I complained causing Tamaki to look down at me "There's a food fight happening and I am both too tired and to preoccupied to dominate the entirety of the student body."

I sighed this time and stood up. 'Fucking typical!'

"To the gardens then?" Tamaki suggested nervously, obviously thinking about the horrors taking place on the other side of the door.

I bet 200 more requests that the twins are responsible for this. But I digress.

I nodded to Tamaki's question and we began to walk along the countless identical corridors of Ouran Academy.

The pale walls appeared to be mocking my even paler skin tone. The high stretched windows seeping light into the halls making my eyes want to shut for sleep even more.

Knowing me it just made me look even more tired, and most likely Tamaki even more Princely.

I wanted to shudder at my own words.

I let out a breath and kept walking.

Minus my cheesy thoughts the walk to the Gardens was actually rather enjoyable. We walked next to each other in surprisingly comfortable silence.

It was kind of like with Kyoya, I'd noticed.

Being around the hosts when they weren't being idiots was actually rather nice. From what I'd seen about them they all had deeper and more complicated sides to them then they let most others see.

In many ways the closeness of the host club did make us like a family.

'At least more than parts of mine.'

I glanced to the blonde next to me in thought. His eyes were shut and he was smiling. He looked, content.

'You would never believe someone who looked so peaceful now could be a hyper and high strung idiotic maniac most of the time, right Dad?

The same way you could think things looking at me and be wrong in so many ways.

I yawned, covering my mouth with the hand that wasn't hold the lunch.

"Tired?" Tamaki asked and I smirked.

"You have no idea Boss."

(-+- Timeskip like 2 minutes -+-)

I began to unwrap the cloth around my lunch box, letting it fall to the grass.

It made sense that the cloth would be patterned with black and red roses. They appeared to be my host colours after all.

"So what was it you wanted to speak to me about Hisoka?"

I opened the lid and placed the box in-between the two of us, nudging it slightly to incline to Tamaki that he could eat.

"I...Uh..."

I took abit of one of pieces of sandwich. It was smoked salmon that I had bought in a sale last week with cream cheese.

It was nice.

I had 2 sandwiches cut into 4 small pieces each.

Seeing as I brought 2, Tamaki could have one of the sandwiches, I also had a rolled omelette and some left over teriyaki chicken from last night. If he wanted anything he could take it.

I finished one of the sandwich squares and began to intertwine my fingers together, hesitantly. Tamaki took one of the sandwiches before having a bite. His eyes lightened abit and he smiled.

'At least he appears to like it. That's good.'

I took a breath before beginning "I was wondering...if you knew if it were possible for another scholarship student to join the school?"

I asked my question before letting my gaze fall to the floor, it is a long shot after all.

"Why do you want to know that?" He asked in a surprised tone "You already have a scholarship, that's why your here right?"

I nodded with a sigh, prepared to explain some things to him.

Admittedly probably not what most were curious about...but some things.

So now it's just a matter of conversation.

'Yeh. I'm fucked!'

"It's not for me." I began to explain, keeping my eyes on the perfectly cut grass, "I have a God-sister you see. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka, she is also my closest friend. You see both me and her applied for the Ouran Scholarship, and as it turned out I was the one who received it.

Tamaki nodded, showing me he understood before taking another sandwich.

"My score was higher than hers by 2 marks. The problem is...

Haruhi is the one who dreamed of coming to Ouran, the one who wanted to be a student here. I only took the exam because it would have been more beneficial for me to apply. Sooooo..."

I trailed off before looking up, right in Tamaki's violet eyes "I was wondering if there was any way that I could help her gain a scholarship...

Even if it meant giving up my own!"

I glanced down again and intertwined my fingers to the point that they hurt, waiting for him to reply.

My body felt even heavier and tired and I could feel my anxiousness undulating throughout my body.

After a moment or so he did.

"You would give up your own scholarship to let your God-sister attend Ouran."

I nodded.

"Even though your already so settled here?" He asked, sounding rather in disbelief. I didn't blame him, It did seem rather drastic, but regardless of the cost...It was something I was willing to do for Haruhi.

I nodded again and let my fingers unwind themselves as they were becoming rather painful. I picked up a sandwich to distract myself.

"I'll see what I can do."

'What!'

My head shot up and my eyes widened in surprise.

'He'll actually look into it for me.'

I couldn't believe my ears.

"With any luck…" He continued picking up another piece of sandwich "…I will manage to obtain a place in the school for your friend by the time you get home."

I dropped my food onto the grass in shock and a large grin stretched across my face. One of pure joy. I could barely contain my excitement, and trust me, that was rare.

"THANK YOU TAMAKI!"

I cried, happiness lacing every word. I glomped him sending the two of us sprawling to the ground, something that I would only do to get out of something or if I was uncharacteristically happy.

He gasped as we fell to the ground, my face buried in the fabric of his school blazer. I could feel small tears begin to well up in my eyes too.

After afew moments he too wrapped his arms around my body and chuckled, seeming to have no problem lying on the floor with me hugging him.

"This is very unlike you Hisoka, for you to hug me like this. It really shows me how much this means to you, Even if you aren't gaining anything from it."

I sat up and got off him, sitting on the grass, smiling wide.

"I've noticed your abit like Kyoya in that way, always thinking of the most beneficial outcome for you before making decisions."

"In a way this is benefitting me Tamaki." I explained as he sat up "I may not be able to sleep with this, but I am finally gaining some peace of mind. I can help give her back the opportunity I stole from her in the first place."

I picked up my lunch and gave him another piece of sandwich. "If I can do this for her, then I don't care if I'm acting out of character."

I observed Tamaki's reaction as he took the sandwich. He was smiling, not to my extent but still smiling.

He took my hands in his and I froze momentarily.

"Sorry."

I nodded an Okay, after a moment or so.

"You always seem so sad Hisoka, if I can do this, do something to make you happy then I promise I will. It hurts me to see a forced smile on your face, when your with us."

My eyes widened and a tear fell to the grass, lingering on a blade like morning dew.

"I think I see you like an older brother to me Tamaki."

I admitted wiping the dampness away from my face "I've never had one so I wouldn't know what it's like. But I think if I did it would be something like this."

He laughed.

"Well I hope I don't screw it up then."

We both started laughing then.

I opened up another one of the plastic compartments in my lunch box to reveal the omelette. Both of our eyes widening.

The food was calling.

We stopped laughing and Tamaki spoke once more.

"I'll talk to my father after school, and see if he can get a place for your friend."

I nodded, the action making me feel dizzy. Still sleep deprived remember!

'Why did I do that?'

"How will that help?" I asked curious. I mean you would be if someone said that to you.

Tamaki looked up towards the sky before continuing "The Souh family owns and manages Ouran Academy, my father is the one responsible for the enrolment of scholarship students."

I almost choked as I digested this information.

'Oh shit Dad, that means I have the Souh family to thank for being here.'

"That's…..understandable…" I wheezed out earning a slightly concerned look from Tamaki. "So everything around us your family essentially owns?" I asked to receive a simple nod.

I began to laugh slowly and move my lunch box way from Tamaki. "Maybe you should have the school lunches then. I doubt this crap really appeals to your taste."

'Wait. I think I just insulted myself.'

Tamaki looked like he had just seen someone kick a puppy.

"Crap?" He repeated sounding crestfallen "But it's good!"

"Really?"

"Yes." He laughed before pointing at the omelette "Now lets have some more of this commoners boxed lunch before our lunch break is over."

I laughed.

And that was how the rest of our lunch break was spent.

I was unfortunately STILL awake, but there was a chance I got Haruhi into Ouran. So that's what Tamaki and I did, we talked and ate perfectly happy and satisfied in one another's company.

Trying to ignore the fact we were going to have to return to the club after school and the twins fighting.

(-+- Timeskip to after school hours -+-)

Tamaki sighed sitting down at the head of the large mahogany desk that had appeared in the club room before lying his head on the desk as I was.

All the laughing I'd done during lunch was more draining then I originally thought.

Kyoya was punching numbers in on a calculator. The beeping echoing throughout the mostly empty room.

It was actually rather soothing as weird as it is to say. Or maybe it was knowing that it was Kyoya doing it, a sense of familiar…..

I banged my head off the desk. 'What in the pink realm of Hell am I thinking?'

I distracted myself by thinking of what Hunni and Mori were doing. Last time I looked up, like 2 minutes ago Hunni was eating a piece of cake with Usa-chan while Mori was just standing next to him looking as stoic and bored as usual.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers."

Kyoya's voice rang out and the beeping on the calculator stopped for now.

"Clearly." I yawned looking up at him. He was giving me his condescending smile.

'Fuck!'

"Oh, Hisoka…" He began "…I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible.

Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place."

He let silence envelop us before smirking "Right?"

'Oh screw him.'

I blushed as I remembered what happened last time I said that to him. I then resorted to glaring at him.

'Clearly the jackass blames me for this. It's obvious to me (I think) that the twins are faking this fight. I can tell when people are lying….although my perception of these things goes off when I'm as tired as I am.'

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-Chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before." Hunni said suddenly and I looked up to see Mori nod in agreement. Hunni looked so sad.

My eyes widened, I'd forgotten the effect this must be having on the club members who actually think this fight is real.

"They've never fought before?" I asked curiously. They had to have at least argued at least once in their lives. Human beings have an argumentative nature, that's just who they are.

Even Marco and Kane my brothers argue, and they know how much it pissed me off. Then again that is sometimes the reason they stop the argument, to avoid trouble.

I zoned back in to hear Hunni continue talking.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-Chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

'Always together.'

I picked up the tea cup that was sitting infront of me. It was a cup of our regular white and purple design. My favourite.

"Yeah, that's true." Tamaki agreed also and I looked to him to see him gazing out of one of the club room windows. "I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then." He said that last part with a hint of amusement in his voice and closed his eyes.

"When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit." He spread his arms out with a smile to illustrate his point. "We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

I sighed and looked out of the window. 'Or maybe I should just find a way to make them give it a rest and call it quits. I can see how much this is effecting everyone. Even if they are trying to hide it.'

The sun was beginning to set outside, signalling the end of the 'peace' of the day, and the soon to be finished twin's stupid fight along with it.

(-+- Another Timeskip 20 mins. God I hate them. -+-)

I stood and glared.

'Those bastards!'

The club room was to say the least, a shambles. The twins had repeated what had happened in our classroom this morning.

Don't even ask about after lunch!

Stuff was thrown everywhere. Which had actually all managed to congregate in the centre of the club room with Hunni and Usa-Chan perched on the top.

Fuck knows how that happened.

The rest of us were standing and observing what was happening, although Tamaki and myself I believe were reaching or limits with this.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting?" He asked placing his head in his hands. "It's driving me insane."

'Just isn't it.' I agreed mentally.

Hikaru scoffed and looked over at us.

"It's driving you insane?" He asked and I bet everyone in the room suddenly regretted Tamaki saying those words.

"You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru!"

My eyebrow twitched in anger.

'Yeh that kind of happens when you're an identical twin.'

Hikaru's voice raised several octaves "The truth is I hate your guts!"

Kaoru seemed rather unaffected by this however. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

He suddenly began to rummage around in his blazer for something. "In fact, I hate you so much I bought this….." he pulled something out and I knew this had gone too far "….Belzenef, the curse doll."

Besides….I want a Belzenef.

Tamaki however freaked out the moment Belzenef was revealed and hid behind Mori. Even Kyoya looked up. Hunni just kind of stayed the same.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back."

My eyes darted to the pen that had suddenly appeared in Kaoru's hand. I had no idea where it came from though.

"From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"

I sighed.

'This is. Enough!'

I slowly began to walk forward towards them.

"You jerks!" I growled grabbing Hikaru by the collar. I appeared to have gotten the attention of the other hosts. Kaoru looked abit wary for a moment as I began to make my way over to him too.

"Hey Hisoka!" Hikaru struggled sounding annoyed trying to get out of my grasp. I was too strong for him however. "Let me g..."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at him and he closed his mouth instantly.

Everyone else in the room seemed shocked at my outburst aswell.

'No where near as shocked as they will be now.'

I narrowed my eyes before bring my knee up and jamming it in Hikaru's stomach.

I let go of his collar and he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

I turned to Kaoru who took a step backwards as I approached him. He looked extremely wary now.

And for good reason.

I lunged forward and grabbed him by the lappels of his blazer with my right hand and pulling him forward. He gasped as I repeated the same process I had done to Hikaru to him.

I caught the Belzenef doll as it began to fall to the ground.

I stole a look at the rest of the hosts. They looked just as shocked as the twins most likely felt.

I looked down at Hikaru and Koaru as they were both holding their stomachs in pain on the floor.

I knelt down and pulled them up towards me high enough so I could make eye contact.

They looked almost scared.

"You Bastards! Just what the Hell do you think your doing." I stopped for a moment to shove the Belzenef doll in each of their faces "Only I can bring something this dark into a stupid fight. You both may have really fucking screwed up here, but whats worse is the effect your having on your friends. The ones who care about you!"

Their eyes both widened in shock. Fake fight or not they really are fucking up. This needs to end.

"Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'm going to force this fight to end. Even I have have to put you both in the hospital to do it!"

I threatend, my fists clenching to the point it hurt, my knees had begun to shake too. I raised my voice to prove my point.

"Have I fucking made myself clear?"

I took in a large breath as I finished and let go of them. They both fell back onto the floor.

"Don't hurt the ones who care about you. Especially if your doing it intentioanlly" I said quitely and unclenched my fists, my knees took this as a time to buckle under me and have me fall to the ground on them.

If it hurt I didn't notice it.

My anger slowly began to leave my body, almost evaporating into the air. Leaving me somehow even more drained than before.

'Damn it. Damn then!' I repeated to myslef over and over again in my head.

I froze. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up. It was Kyoya, he looked concerned (No I'm not joking).

"What have I told you about violence in this club Hisoka?"

I sighed.

A grasp on my arm pulled me up. And I felt arms wrap around me.

'Let go of me.'

However, by now I didn't have the strength to say it.

But I was suddenly very aware of everyone around me. Tamaki was looking shocked and rather taken aback by me. I could imagine him remembering the punch I gave him during the Renge fiasco.

Hunni was staring at me with wide eyes. I guess I might of scared him a bit.

Mori's eyes were even widened abit.

I crumpled in the arms that were holding me. I didn't even mind.

'Damn it. This is a nightmare.'

The realisation of what I just did to my friends dawned on me.

'Damn it dad. Please help me.'

I felt myself be pulled closer against Kyoya, and I closed my eyes.

This time however I didn't open them.

(-+- Timeskip -+-)

'God. What the Hell happend?'

I felt heavy all over my body, an invisable force was weighing me down, pinning me still.

I didn't like it, but it felt familular.

'Oh Fuck did I black out again?'

I knew this sensation, so I knew I was right.

I just wondered what I blacked out in the middle of this time.

I wanted to sigh and open my eyes. I could feel my eyebrows furrowing together...

That means.

Someone took off my eyepatch.

'SHIT ON A STICK!'

I shot up instantly opening my eyes wide, they were heavy like the rest of my body. Everything nothing but a blur. My head spinning. It was highly disorientating.

I sighed and trried to raise one of my hands to my head, only to feel a pressure on my right be relieved.

'What the?'

I looked down, the image before my eyes slowly coming into focus.

I raised an eyebrow distracted yet confused.

I brown teddy bear was lying next to me. It's expression reminded me a bit of Mori, bored and abit unimpressed.

It looked familiar for some reson...but i couldn't for the life of me place where I'd seen it before.

I shook my head slowly, feeling abit dizzy due to the action.

I brought both hands to my face, the skin on my left feeling disgusting to my touch under my fingers. I felt myself pale suddenly.

'I hope none of the hosts were the ones to remove it.'

I reprimanded myself.

'No! They told me they won't invade on it. That it's my business.'

I let myself sigh, mentally taking note of the fact that I sigh too much and looked around at where i was.

White and grey wood flooring, white and light grey walls. White desk with silver laptop on it in the far left corner, opposite a ...you guessed it, white wooden door.

To the left of where i was sitting there was a large oritental patterned light grey throw covering almost the enterity of that wall. I knew behind it lay almost an entire wall of white inbulit shelves for strorage.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was in my room.

But there was something bugging me about it. I could't place my finger on it though.

My head began pounding again, throbs pulsating through my headmaking me feel faint.

"Damn it, this is why i don't get up too quickly." I groaned to myself and slowly let my head fall back against the pillow behind me.

I lowered my hands to my side and felt something brush against my right one.

It was the bear.

I resisted shrugging and brought it up to me, hugging it to my...unbound chest.

I blinked.

'Great. Now who did this?'

I groaned again. Too many unanswered questions.

And what did I do to try and figure out the answers to these questions...Absolutely Fuck all. Ha surprised, I'm not moving anywhere as long as I can help it. I did say I'm as grumpy as Kyoya in the mornings.

So I just lay there, on my side staring at the wall to my left. Breathing. In and Out. In and Out. I didn't mind it though. It was peaceful.

It was nice.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

AN - All I will say is leave me your thoughts and click the box and type!

;)


	8. Chapter 6, Part 1 - The New Member

Chapter 6 - The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type

Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club in any way. That right belongs to Bisco Hatori

AN - I would ike to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. For your kindness the next chapter (chapter 6, part 2) will be especially long with some Hisoka and Kyoya moments thrown in...now that I think about it there is actually quite afew...okay, alot.

With that said please enjoy dear readers.

o

o

o

o

o

o

Part 1 - The New Member

"Okay students settle down, I'd like to introduce a new student. His name is Haruhi Fujioka and he'll be in class 1A from today. He's a scholarship student like Hisoka, so I would like you all to make him feel welcome."

I smirked.

'Tamaki you loveable twat. You are so getting hugged for this...again'

My eyes rested on Haruhi who was standing at the front of the class, looking alittle nervous.

Well what do you expect, she was standing in front of a bunch of rich kids and me. That's nerve wracking stuff. Thankfully unlike when this happened to me she was wearing the school uniform and had her hair done... and stuff. AKA she actually looked like she belonged here.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher said to Haruhi with a smile, it wasn't so much of a suggestion, more like a request. Like it was with every student when they're asked this question.

She nodded slowly and took a step forward. "Uh..." She began and looked my way, meeting my eyes. I gave her a nod of encouragement. "...As the teacher said, my name is Haruhi Fujioka and I'm a scholarship student. I am also Hisoka's god-brother."

The class erupted into exited murmurs as she said those words. I had told her that if she told everyone that then most people would love her instantly...and hey what do you know.

I snuck side glances at the twins, they were both smirking at the new development. I think they had found themselves a new toy, given what happened last time they tried that with me. I had also made a point not to tell them anything about Haruhi other than the fact that I knew her.

I considered it payback for their faked fight. And yes, everyone (in the host club) did actually find out that the twins had been faking their fight the whole time. Their reasoning you ask. They were fucking bored.

They both got an 'I fucking knew it!' from me when I found that out.

They had also apologized to me for making me resort to beating them to get them to stop. I in turn apologized for beating them...although they did deserve it. Admittedly this did happen 2 days after I stopped the fight.

I slept for 45 hours.

Keeping in mind I had been awake for 13 days so when you think about it, it actually rounds up to 3 and a half hours per night.

Not exactly healthy I know.

(AN - Not exactly realistic either but this is fanfiction.)

I looked back up at Haruhi and my smirk grew. She saw my smirk and sighed.

"And incase any of you would like to find me..."

Oh I was waiting for this.

"...I am to be joining the Ouran Highschool host club from the afternoon for the foreseeable future."

The girls in the room started fangirling, just as I had predicted.

Part of the agreement of Haruhi joining the school was that she joined the host club with me to help me pay back my debt...admittedly Kyoya had added 500 more requests to our total.

'The Bastard!'

After the teacher had managed to calm the girls in the room down (somehow) Haruhi was pointed to her new desk. Right infront of mine.

I asked the teacher this morning.

I could see some girls trying to make eye contact with Haruhi was she walked by them.

She was going to be in for a shock when she got to the club.

The chair was surprisingly quiet as it drifted across the floor far enough for Haruhi to fit in and sit down.

Her short brown hair barely touched her blazer collar she sat.

The teacher went back to doing the usual morning announcements.

Haruhi turned back to face me, smiling.

"So?" I quizzed jokingly.

"I still can't believe I'm even here. At Ouran academy." She breathed and I sighed.

"Oh I can. I owe Tamaki big time for this." I told her and the twins looked confused.

"But I thought..." They both began "...the Boss said you didn't have to do anything in exchange for this."

They were right.

"That he was doing this because he wanted to do something for you."

I nodded, thankful for being able to do so and not feeling tired or irritable any more.

"He said that, and I know I don't owe him...but I still personally feel like I want to do something. An equivalent exchange so to speak."

I fought the urge to smirk at my own FMA reference.

They nodded their understanding and Haruhi smiled once more before turning back to face the front, I'm guessing she didn't want to make a bad impression on the teacher her first day.

I laid my head on my hands and closed my eyes. Thinking back to when I woke up.

(-+- Flashback 2 days -+-)

I lay there unmoving for I'm guessing around an hour to an hour and a half before something interrupted me.

Knock Knock Knock.

My body tensed.

"Hisoka. Hisoka, are you awake?"

I relaxed, it was just Haruhi.

Not…her.

I held the random bear closer to me before replying.

"Yeh. I'm awake."

Within the next few seconds I heard the door open. I shifted my body to face her. My body still sluggish.

She was smiling, the smile reaching her eyes, lighting them. It was obvious she was happy about something.

She was also carrying a tray, with I'm guessing some form of food and drink.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked perching herself on the end of my 'bed' to my right. It was actually a pull-out couch, so I could pull the bed part out when I needed it, the reason for this was…..well I rarely use a bed.

"Over an hour or so." I mumbled into the bear. "How long was I out?"

"45 hours this time."

I let out a breath. "That's a long stretch this time. What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Haruhi asked me curiously.

I slowly shook my head.

"Well…" she began handing me a cup of tea which I took graciously, having not drunk anything since before I got angry at the twins. "Apparently those twins you told me about were in some sort of fight and you got angry at them and hit them…"

"Technically I kneed them both in the gut." I interrupted and she gave me an unimpressed glare before starting again.

"Then I'm guessing that exhausted you, and I was told you just kind of crumpled."

I nodded.

She began to smirk as she said the next part "Then Kyoya, or 'the jackass' as you like to call him, picked you up and according to him you then fell asleep in his arms."

My eyes widened and I blushed.

'I didn't know that happened. Good God!'

Seeing my shocked reaction caused Haruhi to start laughing.

"I must say I'm surprised. I never expected you of all people to surrender to the touch of someone like that."

I sat up suddenly and glared at her, rather flustered.

"It's not like that!" I protested trying not to spill my tea. "I blacked out. It's not like I decided to fall asleep in…."

I trailed off.

'It makes it sound like something out of a fanfiction if I say it like that!'

Haruhi stopped laughing for a moment.

"Sure.." She told me sounding rather unconvinced. "He's also the one who removed the bandages you bind your chest with."

My mouth dropped open.

"He….He did what?..."

"Would you like me to repeat it?" She mocked and I sighed.

"I just hope he didn't see my stomach. Kyoya thankfully isn't the type to take advantage of me in that…" I put a lot of emphasis on the word 'that' "…way, so I don't have to worry."

Haruhi nodded, serious once more.

"Tamaki, the blonde crazy one, told me that Kyoya removed them so that you could breathe properly while you slept."

I nodded again abit relieved, but also confused. "How did you speak to Tamaki?"

"Well after you blacked out Kyoya called here to tell us. Dad was the one who ended up receiving the call and we went there to bring you home."

I nodded again and took another sip of tea. It appeared to be Rooibos tea, one of my favourites.

'I'm glad it was Ranka that picked up the phone. Things could have gone very badly if it hadn't.'

"So we went to Ouran Academy to collect you and I was told something very interesting…." Haruhi trailed off and looked down at the floor.

'Is this about what I discussed with Tamaki?'

Of course naturally I said that mentally. What actually came out of my mouth was.

"U…Uh.."

Making me sound completely clueless.

She placed the tray of food on the ground and leaned over to me.

"Uh…..What are you?"

The next thing I knew was my best friend embracing me in a hug.

I didn't freeze.

There were certain people I didn't freeze around, it was because of how close to them I was and how safe I felt in their company.

Haruhi and her father, along with my siblings were those people. I was slowly getting more accustomed to the host's aswell. But it would take being in a really close relationship with someone to be able to act normal around them in a physical way.

I wasn't quite there with them yet.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her also, carefully not to spill my tea down her back.

Now that would be disastrous.

"Thank you Hisoka. Because of you, I am now officially the newest student at Ouran Academy."

My eyes widened and I felt all tiredness left melt away.

"That beautiful bastard!" I sighed into my friends shoulder and squeezed her tightly before letting go.

"When did you find this out?" I asked as she drew away from me and sat back on the end of the bed.

"When we went to go and get you from the school I met Tamaki as Dad and I had had to go to music room 3."

I was abit put out by this.

'Oh God!'

"Who else did you meet?" I asked warily, almost scared of the answer.

She smiled again. "Only Tamaki and Kyoya, Apparently everyone else went home for the afternoon. And Tamaki...Well I guess I should call him 'Tamaki-sempai' seemed to recognise my name."

Haruhi paled and sighed.

"He then started hugging me and twirling me around. I didn't even know it was possible for a human being to sparkle."

I snorted.

'Gee Dad, that really does sound like Tamaki.'

"Get used to it."

My friend essentially gave me a look that said 'Shut Up.'

I did.

"Well, then I don't know what Kyoya and dad talked about as they stayed in music room 3. Tamaki however dragged, and I mean literally dragged me up to the principal's office. I'm not going to tell you the details of what happened but the principle talked to me about enrolment and that a space in the school had been requested for me. He told me that after the place was requested he had looked at my academic scores and that he was going to grant me a scholarship to Ouran and after some other questions, I was now a student at Ouran Academy."

She took a long breath and I took another sip of tea.

"I couldn't believe my ears. I was still in a trance when I was taken back to the club room. The only thing I picked up was that you requested my enrolment to Tamaki."

I nodded to show her I got all that. It was alot to take in afterall.

"Dad carried you to the entrance of the school. Thankfully it was late enough that no-one was there to see us. Kyoya-sempai then gave us a lift home."

It was my turn to pale.

"Please don't tell me he came here. To this flat!"

I hit my hand off the mattress to express my point.

'Oh no. Please don't tell me he did. That would be awful.'

Haruhi instantly started doing the 'calm down' motion with her hands to try and pacify me.

"No no no. Relax" She said and I began to calm down "He let us use a car...limo that he owned to get us here." She corrected herself "None of the hosts came here."

I physically relaxed.

"That's good."

She looked away and sighed.

'So much for sighing being my thing. I now feel outclassed.'

"You really don't want them finding anything out do you?"

"No." My fingers clenched around my cup "No I don't."

(-+- Pack to Present time -+-)

I sighed having already reclaimed that as my thing again.

'None of them found anything out. That's good.

Oh well Dad, might as well see what this day has in store for us.'

(-+- Club hours -+-)

"Whose idea was this again?"

I glanced around at the decked out club room. Today's theme to commemorate the arrival of a new host was that of Arabian royalty.

Awesome theme if I do say so myself. However I do question if the imported pottery, decorated cloth hangings, silk throws slug across the ceiling and even mother fucking oriental carved pillars is a bit much.

I held up my costume to further examine it and glanced at Kyoya who was sitting on a sofa and looked over to me.

"Technically it was Tamaki's suggested theme, he seemed to have a list of them..."

I raised my hand in in mock guilt and interrupted him. "The list is my doing, we were bored."

All I got was a raised eyebrow before the clubs puppet master continued. "Although I did mention to him while you were off that it would be good to throw a themed day for an introduction of a new host."

I nodded.

"Makes sense." I admitted looking my costume up and down "It's beneficial as more guests tend to arrive on themed days, having a new host is just an added bonus to bring in more customers. On the other hand, isn't this abit too elaborate?"

Kyoya just smirked "Perhaps."

I smiled and felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw Hunni, who was smiling like usual.

"So what do you think of your outfit Hiso-Chan?"

I looked back again at the outfit. Keeping with the Arabian theme, I was dressed as a merchant. The outfit consisted of a dark grey tunic and light grey loose trousers. The tunic was sleeveless and had intricate stitching on the hem. The same complex pattern was sewn around the collar which was square cut and would show my collar bones, although thankfully not the bandages binding my chest. I would also wear sandals on my feet (well where else was I going to wear them.)

My long fringe like usual was held back with a black headband to blend in with my wig. I had also been given a dark grey ribbon by the twins to tie around my neck. I decided I was going to replace the chain my locket was currently hanging around my neck with the ribbon for today.

All in all it was actually a really nice outfit suiting today's theme perfectly.

"I really like it. I think the greys will really show off the silver of my eyes, and there's nothing wrong with that."

Hunni smiled and nodded.

I couldn't help but smile back and ruffle his hair lightly. After that he ran off either to go find cake, Usa-chan or Mori...or all 3.

I shook my head.

'I'd best go and get changed hadn't I?' I said to myself and began to head towards the changing rooms. Still questioning changing rooms in a music room.

I slowly drew the curtain before stripping of my uniform and putting the tunic and trousers on. They were made of really soft material and felt really nice against my skin.

Then again it's kind of to be expected with this bunch.

I drew a breath as I folded my uniform neatly into a pile and walked back to the main room, but not before getting my camera out of my bag that was dumped as usual at the changing rooms. I was forever waiting for the perfect photo opportunity.

When I came back I saw that everyone else bar Tamaki was already here, and dressed up in their respective costumes. And I had to admit, they all looked good.

The twins were wearing matching green open jackets and orange trousers with a blue turban. The both had some gold band draped across their chests too.

Hunni was dressed similar but was wearing more blue and red with a pink and yellow turban...As you do.

Mori was shirtless, and was wearing dark blue loose pants with a white sash draped across his chest. He was also sporting an ornamental dagger at his side and golden arm bands.

Kyoya I'm guessing was a merchant like me today. He was wearing a black tunic, but wore a light purple belt and slightly darker sash across his chest. He also wore a light and dark purple turban.

How Kyoya managed to wear light purple and still make it look so damn good remains a mystery to me.

And Haruhi...

She looked ADORABLE!

Her outfit consisted of a yellow tunic with a patterned purple hem and a dark pink scarf with, gold circular tassels on the edges. Her tunic was yellow and purple and flowed down her back.

I came up to her and hugged her surprising at least the twins and Hunni.

"You look perfect for this." I told her softly before letting go. She looked a bit put off.

"I still believe this is a bit odd." She said and I shrugged.

"Your best friend is me, that in itself should make you a bit accustomed to odd."

Haruhi gave me 'the look'.

"Can't argue with that." She admitted.

I smirked.

"What is all this loitering? The guests should be arriving any minute!"

A voice called out of no-where and we all turned to it. It was Tamaki finally coming out back from changing. He was wearing a fancy ass white robe over a red embroidered tunic and red turban. He, like the twins also wore gold bands across his chest along with what I could tell were gold clip on earrings.

I found his comment a little amusing as it was normally Kyoya who said that to me and Tamaki.

"Hypocrite!" I said roughing up my words with a deliberate cough.

The twins scoffed but headed over to the large futon that was spread out on the floor directly opposite the doors, and in front of a large blueish embroidered cloth hanging.

Good choice of placement. One of these days I'm going to thank whoever sets this stuff up. Along with find out who they are.

Hunni and Mori headed over next. Followed by Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Come on." I grinned grabbing Haruhi by the arm and dragging her over to everyone else. I got the feeling that although none of them wanted to admit it, all the hosts felt a bit put out by my overly happy attitude.

But what can I say? Haruhi's at Ouran now so I really don't give a crap.

Hahahahahaha. Aren't I evil?

"So where do Haruhi and I go?" I asked Tamaki gesturing to our set up arrangement.

He paused to think for a moment and I let go of Haruhi, She automatically took a step away from me and glared at me slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"I think he began..." Before sitting down on the futon thing before lounging on it. I suddenly noticed it was covered in some thick white fur throw.

I facepalmed.

"Please tell me that you lounging is meant to help you decide."

I caught the twins eyes and they both smirked. I stuck my tongue out at them.

'Mature Dad. I know ;P'

"Okay!" Tamaki announced and everyone turned to face him.

"Hikaru and Kaoru! You will go here!" He pointed to his left, at the 'front'.

And here come our orders.

"Kyoya here!" He pointed behind him to his left.

"Hisoka! You stand next to Kyoya." Tamaki pointed behind him to his right.

'Prince cold heart? Wonderful.'

"Mori-sempai! You can stand here." He pointed next to me, to my right.

Tamaki received a nod from my upperclassman.

"Haruhi. You stand here, next to me, and Hunni-sempai will sit in front of you." Our King finished pointing to a spot forward of Mori's assigned position.

"Yes Boss!" I mock saluted and with my words everyone began to head towards their places. I raised my eyebrows as I passed Haruhi.

In all it took about 30 seconds for everyone to properly get into their places before turning to the door.

I sighed and lifted my hand to my locket (the one that I lost in chapter 1 when my bag was thrown out of a window...I hate that Anakyoji bitch) and clenched my fingers around it, I repeated the action once more before lowering my hand to the ground from my neck.

I quickly widened my eyes as I realised what I was doing as I mostly only did that when I was by myself.

A sudden noise brought me out of my thoughts and my attention was quickly diverted to the door.

It was opening.

"Ready." I heard Tamaki say and a silent yes was exchanged between all of us. Well maybe not Haruhi as she's new but you get my drift.

I shut my eyes and smiled. The door creaked as it was opened and with that we all let out a clear.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

"Eeeeeek!"

I opened my eyes. That's not the usual response we received when the doors are opened.

Naturally it's safe to say I was alittle surprised when I opened my eyes and my gaze rested upon the figure of a young boy.

He appeared to have fallen over as he was on the floor on his bum with a rather shocked/dazed expression on his face. He had large grey eyes and short, dark brown hair.

Upon further inspection he was wearing green shorts that reached just above his knees. He was also wearing a military styled button up shirt of the same matching green colour.

It appeared to be a school uniform but I didn't recognise it.

"Oh, it's just a kid. Not only that, it's just a boy." The twins speculated and I raised an eyebrow at them.

'Way to point out the obvious there Dad!'

"What's wrong, little boy?" Tamaki began expanding his hand outwards to the boy "Did you come to my palace in search of something?"

The boy shook his head slightly as if still in shock before standing up slowly.

"Are you the king of this place?" He asked not sounding anywhere near as shocked as I had the first time I found myself in here.

Although of all things one could call Tamaki, I personally think 'King' will do nothing but inflate his ego even more.

"Well are you?" the kid repeated clearly wanting an answer. Although I'm not sure that the response Tamaki gave is really much of an answer.

"Come closer, lost one."

The boy surprisingly took 9 steps closer to us...Well our 'King'.

"What was it you just called me, little boy?"

"The King."

My head rolled and I fought the urge to facepalm.

'Way to inflate his ego. Now he's easy to manipulate. This kid doesn't realised he just released a monster.'

"Oh, the king!" I watched Tamaki stand up and start twirling around.

I glanced to my right and raised my eyebrows at Kyoya. Giving him the universal 'really?' expression.

My fellow host caught my eye just as Tamaki said "Yes, I am the king of the Ouran host club. Long live the host king!"

Kyoya then leant slightly to the left to murmur something to me.

"And you expected anything less from us by this point?"

I shrugged "Good point."

I redirected my attention back to Tamaki who's eyes were...sparkles (Don't question it!)

And then back to the boy who began to introduce himself.

"I'm an elementary 5th-year, Shiro Takaoji!"

'Oh. So that's what that uniform is. Makes sense that I'd never seen it before.'

The boy raised his arm and pointed at Tamaki "I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice."

I froze, but not from contact, trying to process that line in my head.

Slowly I began to move again, my movements working at about the same pace as my mind.

'Someone...this kid...wants to be. A. Host...under Tamaki?'

I could feel the familiar feeling of my eye twitching, as it often did at this club.

A child host?

'Well Dad, that's just grand isn't it. You know, one day we're going to have a normal day at this club.'

I looked back at Shiro, the young kid. His face read determination, but his eyes...

Mine narrowed.

There's something in them.

...

Very interesting.

(-+-Timeskip -+-)

"First ladies, I would like to apologize for my absence the past 2 days."

I bowed my head to the 3 girls sitting opposite me with wide exited eyes. I had been absent from the host club for 2 days now, and the day before that the twins 'fight' had postponed club activities. So to sum it all up, I had not been here to entertain my guests for about 3 days now.

I stood up, my fingers running smoothly across the mahogany wood of the table.

"Various unforeseen factors have been keeping us apart for these past agonizing days."

Yes I'm milking it, deal with it.

The faces of my 3 most regular guests were alive with excitement, after all they hadn't seen me for 3 days. Their eyes filled with the happiness that came with being as rich as they were.

I reached out my hand and clasped my palm over one of the ladies in front of me. Her name was Momoka Kurakano and she had long red brown hair with two little buns tied atop her head.

She was also in my class.

"But believe me when I say, there is no one I would have rather spent that time with then you all. I am just thankful that you came to comfort me in my dreams, as I'm sure you will tonight."

I brought Kurakano's hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss upon her hand (I cringed over 9000 inside my own head whilst doing so.)

"Won't you?" I suggested in a rather sexy (in my opinion) way.

'Just don't pass out again. Dad agree, that would be the last thing I need.'

Thankfully my guests thought so too. Kurakano sighed and blushed, not doubt trying not to squeal so close to me.

Another squealed, the other sighed, eyes turned to heart, hearts floated around peoples heads.

You know. The usual.

I smiled and released Kurakano's hand and sat down, lacing my hands together and resting my chin on them.

"So how about you ladies tell me what you all got up to while I was away?"

Somehow as soon I started speaking they snapped out of their dazed and their attention was focused back on me in an instant. Kind of un-nerving...but Fuck it.

My chin length brown haired regular was the first to respond.

"Well when the host club wasn't on the first day I went with a friend to her expressive arts club..."

'That sounds interesting, I feel like I almost should have checked out the other clubs at this school when I first got here. Oh well, I'm here now and I'm glad.'

A little later after having a relaxing conversation with my guests I figured I'd wonder around and see how everyone else was doing.

"TAMAKI YOUR AN IDIOT!"

And I guess that's my answer. I looked around and saw one of Tamaki's regular guests running away from where he and Shiro had been.

If my ear sight (hearing) wasn't failing me I could swear Tamaki saying "No wait Mermaid princess."

'Yep Dad. Normal day with the host club.'

I caught sight of Tamaki's runaway guest. Although I had no idea what could have made her cry I had my suspicions.

With that in my mind I began to walk over to where Tamaki had been hosting.

After a long agonising walk of about 7 seconds I arrived to hear the kid call Tamaki's guest a cry baby.

Using my brilliant and highly underestimated detective skills, I'm guessing he's the reason that guest was crying.

Tamaki turned his head round and glared at the small boy behind him, grinding his teeth in most likely irritation all the while.

I sighed and leaned against one of the rooms pillars.

'Yep. Detective Matsumei in the house.'

"So how's it going, boss? That's an adorable little apprentice you got there."

I turned my head to the familiar sound of Hikaru's voice. The twins had like me, come over to where stuff seemed to be happening, leaning on each other while they laughed.

Suddenly Kaoru broke away from Hikaru and began blushing, with a shy expression on his face.

I knew where this was going and felt my stomach turn. 'Oh for the love of... ugh twincest.'

Quickly to distract myself I glanced around the room. Hunni was over on the far side of the room with Mori and I could give you 3 guesses as to what they were doing.

"Hikaru, do you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?"

I darted my eyes around trying to look anywhere except at the twins.

Huhm...Where's Kyoya?

My eyes trailed to my right, and I began to tune out my ears. My hosting station, nope. Haruhi's newly appointed station, nope. Where Kyoya sits and does...whatever, surprisingly nope.

I sighed once more and brought my head back to face forward, to Tamaki's hosting station in the centre of the room.

The kid seemed to have jumped backwards and was clutching his shirt in his left hand.

Shock I'm guessing. Given that that the twins were currently embracing each other. I'm guessing that was the shock.

"They're homos! And they're brothers!"

Yep. I was right.

'I really am doing alot of random guessing today aren't I?'

I sighed again.

'And sighing, but then again that's like my thing, like Kyoya and writing in his notebook

"You really do sigh alot, don't you Hisoka."

'Think of the devil and he shall appear, although I'm not minding the package he arrived in.'

I turned to my left and sure enough the vice president of the host club was somehow standing next to me.

Kinda creepy but moving on.

"Yes, Yes I do. The same way you never put down that infernal notebook and are always writing in it."

The living shadow smirked and surprisingly he closed his black book, clipping the pen he was writing with on the edge of the book before placing it under his arm.

Without meaning to I could feel myself stare at him slightly. I could tell without looking in a mirror that my face was reading 'What the actual fuck?'

I got the hosting smile in response. (You know that fake smile he gives to people to charm them, the one that irritates me as I want to see him smile for real. Yeh that one.)

"There. Now that I'm not writing in that 'infernal' notebook as you call it, you can stop sighing, as I don't really see anything for someone such as yourself to be sighing about."

I just kept staring.

"You know one day the wind is going to change and you face is going to be stuck like that."

I stopped staring knowing he did have a point. And the fact that I most likely looked like a complete idiot.

"Did you come over here just to ridicule me, or did you actually have something to say that doesn't involve me making myself out to be an idiot." I ask slightly amused. He drops the host smile before answering.

"Actually I came over to tell you where Haruhi fits in with the club."

My eyebrows raised in curiosity "Do you mean her type?"

He nodded.

My eyes glanced over to my friend. She was talking to the kid, a pure smile on her face. I noted that I'd seen it earlier while she was hosting. It suited her, she was a very natural and genuine person.

'Maybe something like the pure type. What do you think Dad?'

"It's been decided that Haruhi Fujioka, the newest host of the Ouran host..."

"Just Fucking tell me Kyoya. Save the pretentious Bullshit for guests." I interrupted, and this time it was Kyoya's turn to sigh. It was slight and somehow I could tell, he was doing it just to mock me as Kyoya Ootori doesn't usually sigh.

"The natural type is Haruhi's hosting type." Kyoya told me with the edge of a smirk evident in his voice.

I had a bad habit of bluntly cutting through his bullshit. I was not one of the frivolous girls of Ouran Academy. His act didn't work on me.

"Do you agree?"

I blinked when I realised he was asking my opinion. However all it took was the memory of Haruhi's smile as she chatted casually with her guests for me to make up my mind.

"Yes." I turned my head slightly and caught his eyes "Yes. I certainly do."

My eyes squinted slightly as my eyes were on Kyoya's.

'I thought his eyes were grey.'

Without thought I found myself staring beyond the thin glass, into my fellow host's eyes.

I don't know when I had first thought of it but for some reason I always thought Kyoya's eyes were grey

They weren't. They were brown, a very deep brown.

In a way it made sense. I always found grey to be a much colder colour, one that was emotionless and conservative. Admittedly I'd say sophisticated aswell but still.

I knew instantly that I preferred the brown. It made sense that I would actually see this now. Brown was always a warm colour. Sometimes it could be dull but it was warm, open and dependable.

Just like I was beginning to realise that Kyoya was.

Well at least not as much of a jerk that I'd originally thought. Well….

It was at this moment I realised that I was staring right into his eyes. Suddenly I snapped back.

I stifled a gasp and quickly scooted afew paces away from him. Not looking at him out of slight embarrassment.

Thankfully he didn't say anything, although I could guess he was looking at either like I had grown an extra head or in mild curiosity. I could almost feel the gaze permeating me, it didn't matter whether he was actually looking at me or not.

I felt my toes shifting and squirming in my shoes under the self in-flicked pressure. Almost irritated that my long fringe was kept back by a head band and was not there for me to hide behind.

'God I am such an idiot! Why was I staring at his eyes? And why was I not minding it.?!

CRASH!

"That's another 100,000 yen, Hisoka!"

I turned back to face this demon. Fuck everything I just said, that (insert long list of swear words of your choice)!

He just smirked as I glared at him, tearing him apart in the comfort of my own mind.

In the end I realised I could do nothing about it and turned my head to face the commotion.

Tamaki and the twins had employed the universally recognised posed upon something being dropped and smashed, standing staring at while wearing looks of utter despair and shock.

Haruhi on the otherhand had her arms outstretched as if she was still holding the tray but it was made of air. I'm guessing she'd be abit irritated.

"It's not my fault I dropped it." The boy exclaimed, accusing Haruhi of the broken tea set. "It's your fault because you're the one who made me take it in the first place."

'That absolute Fuck!'

I slowly watched a tick mark appear over my best-friends head.

"Say what?" She asked, and I knew I was right about her being irritated.

I could almost see the tension that had arisen, its fingers almost trailing down my skin.

My eyes narrowed as the boy turned to Tamaki and began to shout at him.

"Hey, you should make the cross dresser do all your stupid chores!"

'Do I even wanna know how he got that idea?' I asked myself.

"I'm not here to carry tea sets! I'm here to learn how to make women happy!"

I shook my head slowly, this was getting out of hand.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude." Tamaki berated him, grinding his teeth in obvious irritation "And I am not going to let you disrespect Haruhi!"

I was mildly surprised by his words, he hadn't even know Haruhi for a full week and yet he still made a point of trying to defend her.

I lowered my gaze to the ground.

'Thank you Tamaki.'

After all it was usually her that stood up for me.

"... put this brat in isolation!"

I looked up, after all it was a strange thing to hear. Only to stare jaw dropped at what I was actually seeing.

Tamaki was pointing at Shiro, yes admittedly that wasn't too strange but it wasn't the real issue here.

Shiro was in a cage.

I kid you not. A cage had literally come down from the ceiling and was currently holding the wannabe host captive.

May I just say a very simple 'What the actual Fuck!'

Apparently by looking at the expressions and Shiro and Haruhi's they felt exactly the same shock that I did.

"What's going on here!?" Shiro cried grasping the bars of the cage and pulling on them "Why'd you put me in a cage all of a sudden!?" He demanded, feet propped up against the bars in the air, pulling with all his might at them.

"Yeah, where did it come from?"

Haruhi had been the one who had spoken, he voice justifiably shocked, but given that she was still adjusting to these asylum conditions I did not blame her.

However, her question did raise a good point.

"Yeh Haruhi that is a good point. Kyoya!?" I called to the shadow king who was currently typing away at his clearly amazingly expensive laptop. However for once he did not chose to elaborate me but instead just smirked before going back to his typing.

'Well fuck him then.'

"So much for just being a music room, Huh?" I asked no-one in particular.

Shiro however was clearly not enjoying his current captivity.

"This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice!" He shrieked "Now let me out of this cage!"

The intended receiver of these words however was busy sipping tea from a tea cup with his eyes shut, like he was mulling over all the simple pleasantries of life.

"Not until you've learned your lesson." He announced to Shiro "I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess I was wrong."

The kid however seemed rather taken aback by his words. He stood still on the ground and his fists clenched the cages' bar again, but this time without the mad frenzy that had accompanied it before.

"I am serious! Totally serious!" He defended "I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy. I'm gonna run out of time. Please won't you teach me?"

Those words caught my interest and I looked up from staring at my newly acquired spot on the floor. Haruhi looked over towards the kid too. Apparently she noticed there was a stronger emotion behind those words that the ones that were pouring from his mouth now.

"You're a host because you like girls. You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. That's why you do it, right? Please won't you teach me to be like you."

As much as I sometimes wished I was, I wasn't completely heartless and I did feel a spike of sympathy as he boy stared begging.

Afterall, it wasn't something I was completely unaccustomed to.

"You're a genius at it!" He continued, emotion filling his words. "You're the king!"

…

Ok, screw that, regardless of any sympathy towards Shiro I may have felt, it just flew out of the window. I moved my eyes to the 'King' in a gaze akin to a glare.

Tamaki immediately dropped down his tea cup and looked up at Shiro almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing,

Don't get me wrong I love Tamaki like an older brother but he's one of the easiest people I've met in this world to manipulate, all you have to do is inflate his ego and he's yours.

Our King stood up with a rather pleased looked over his handsome face and crossed his arms over his chest, walking over to the cage.

"Well, you may be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host, so I'll teach you."

The kid may not be aware of what his words were going to do but I'm guessing there's some higher power watching this and going 'mission accomplished'

"You know, Shiro..." Tamaki declared blushing slightly for reasons unknown "...you and I are so much alike."

I sighed and Haruhi appeared next to me. I could hear her muttering the words "You poor kid" under her breath. I snorted (attractive right).

I smiled abit however when Shiro got off of his from inside the cage and his face lit up.

"Then, you'll help me become the kind of host that can make any women happy?"

"Of course." Was Tamaki's response, he had taken the kid on to be his apprentice afterall. "Making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host..."

"Asides from paying off debt" I joked wriggling my toes in my shoes.

"If this is what you really want, Shiro, then you'll have to figure out how to use the material you already have."

Shiro and Haruhi just looked confused by Tamaki's words but I thankfully understood. I don't want to make confused faces unless I genuinely don't understand something.

The King was clearly referring to our host types. Princely, Boy-Lolita, dreamer etc.

"What does that mean?" Shiro asked clearly dumfounded and I let my eyes follow Kyoya as he walked up next to Tamaki, ready to be everyones resident 'explain things to people who don't understand (mainly me)' person.

It was then I also realised that if our 'types' were being explain then I would need one of my roses.

I left earshot as I went back to my table. You see on my hosting table were a vase of (dyed) roses that faded from dark grey to light grey on the petals. Seeing as I was unable to materialise roses out of thin air like the rest of the hosts I had asked Kyoya if I could get some myself. He had then got me these because they matched my eyes...apparently, that's what he said either way. So now silver was my host colour.

Beside the point. I quickly snatched one up and hurried back to where all of the hosts seemed to be gathering. And surprise surprise, they all had their special roses.

"The little-devil type..." Kyoya explained as I began to approach the cage. Hikaru and Kaoru did their thing, each holding a light blue and orange rose respectfully.

"The dreamer type..."

Seizing my opportunity, as I stood behind Shiro I reached in and tapped him lightly on the head with my rose and grinned.

He jumped and turned around to see who had 'assaulted' him. I withdrew my hand and began to walk over to the male hosts, alittle pleased with myself.

He turned back to face us all when Kyoya was showing off his own type.

"And the cool type." A light lilac rose materialised into his hand.

'See Dad, I can't freaking magic out roses like these guys can!'

"It's all about variety. And now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi, the natural."

Said natural type turned around from where she had been standing next to Kyoya and pointed at herself.

"The Natural?"

It was at this moment I realised she didn't quite know about her own hosting type yet. It appeared that neither myself or Kyoya has informed of her new title.

"It would seem that right now we have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it's going to be difficult to find a new type for Shiro."

I hummed in thought but it was hard when these novices to character where discussing stuff.

And yes that was my inner Otaku talking, it comes out every once in a while.

"If you go by his age, he should be the boy-Lolita type." Hikaru said and I noticed how disturbed by the group of us that Shiro was becoming. Not that I really blame him though.

I sighed, zoning out of what the others were saying.

'Hummm...seeing as we already have a boy Lolita type Shiro can't be that...there's the bratty type...impassioned...spoilt type...damn, there's something that's fucking perfect but I can't figure it out.

"Oh come on! Is that all you got?"

I growled. "Yes that's all I got..."

Wait what?

A loud rumbling sound happened from behind us hosts and I turned around with everyone else to see what was going on.

I believe I may need to petition the Academy for the hopes of being in a music room where stuff works how it's meant to.

A spinning platform was rising from the floor with the host clubs manager standing on top pointing at the lot of us. Renge literally appeared out of the floor.

I almost wanted to join Tamaki's emo corner. I mean What the Fuck!

If this is my reaction then I can only imagine the horror of Shiro's.

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but what's with the lacklustre character analysis?" She announced shrugging "I must say I'm quite disappointed. I thought I taught you better."

I glared up at her. It's not my fault I couldn't figure out what Shiro's type should be. I crossed my arms irritated.

"All right then Miss Manager..." Tamaki piped up "...how would you work Shiro into our collection of characters?"

I watched Tamaki as he picked up Hunni who had continuous tears streaming down his face, holding Usa-chan whom I was surprised wasn't soaking from tears. "He can't be the boy-Lolita because Honey's already got that covered."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Renge interrupted, impatience evident in her words. Pointing at us all she began to otaku rant.

"Now listen up! There are plenty of girls out there who have a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces. These girls would be considered Shota fans. Now Shota can be a very broad category. So it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different smaller sub-categories."

I could feel my eyebrow twitching and looked at the others around me, they all seemed absorbed by what Renge was saying. The Shadow king was even writing stuff down in his notebook.

"For example, Shota fans with an interest in Lolita boys would favour a boy like Haninozuka senpai." Renge continued dramatically "But this little boy is different. If I had to pick a character for him...Hisoka help me out here!"

"Huh?"

The rest of the hosts, Tamaki, Kyoya, the twins, Hunni, Mori and Haruhi all turned their heads towards me. It made me alittle uncomfortable and I wanted to squirm out of their gaze.

"Well..." I speculated stepping forward so I wasn't completely surrounded by hosts "... I was thinking that Shiro could be the bratty type, but then I realised that that's more of a detrimental type as it would deter girls from him if they thought he was a brat."

Renge nodded as I gave my own analysis.

"Spoilt, yes but it has the same connotations as Bratty."

Judging by the way Shiro was glaring at me through the bars of the cage I could guess that my previous ideas were not pleasing to him.

"It was then I thought maybe 'impassioned' as it could have several meanings to it and unlike the others they aren't negative..." I trailed off for a moment and catch the twins gaze. Smirking I continued "...but there's something abit more naughty to him than that. The vibe he gives off is..."

"Yes!"

I glared at Renge as she interrupted me but regardless was still curious as to why she had done so.

"He'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!"

The naughty type...

'You know Dad that works pretty well.'

I nodded and the rest of the crew focused back on Renge again, which I was thankful for.

"The...the naughty type?" Shiro questioned, and we turned to look back at him, the cage suddenly rising back up into the ceiling (not even going to ask).

"Yes!" Renge declared once more "Hisoka you're a genius!"

"Personally I didn't even really do anything." I muttered under my breath but as usual it appears that Kyoya was the only one that heard me, well judging by the look he's giving me right now...and the small smirk.

Yeh I saw it you bastard.

"Well now it would appear that we have found your natural type." the manager laughed "Now begins your lesson!"

"My lesson?" the kid asked warily (admittedly probably with good reason).

"Yes! Time to learn how to apply your naughty type characteristics in a way that you can use!"

I sighed, this poor kid, usually I'd recommend just running for it, but I guess there was some part of me that wanted to see this being played out.

"Do you accept?" I asked the kid cautiously "Even I don't know what this lesson will entail, you probably won't like whatever will happen."

I watched an emotion flicker in Shiro's eyes, it went from uncertainty to determination. He clenched his small fists. "I accept!"

Renge seemed pleased, along with Tamaki. Haruhi on the other hand seemed to be trying to figure out if she felt like running for it or not. Either that or she was highly unimpressed with what was happening. Both could be likely.

"Well then Shiro. Let's Begin!"

I yawned as Renge's words reached Shiro, feeling my back pop. Yay.

...

-+- (about 5 minutes later) -+-

Currently I was seated in one of the chairs in the centre of music room 3. After bidding our remaining guests (yes some had still been here) farewell the club had 'split' and were currently watching Renge's lesson unfold in the centre space of the room.

At this exact moment the twins were drawing scars on and sticking some plasters onto Shiro. Feeling the sudden urge I picked my camera out of my blazer pocket and snapped a quick picture of the 'naughty-type transformation'.

Footsteps came up behind me and I leaned my head back.

"Hey!" I greeted as Haruhi came to stand next to me, relieving the need for me to strain my neck.

"Hisoka..."

"Huhm?"

"You always told me your daily stories of what you got up to here in this club, but i never believed it to be as truly wild and hectic as everything that's happened since I came here. How did you get adjusted to it all?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. It made sense I was still getting my head around this place. Still.

"I guess Haruhi, compared to you I'm just more accustomed to how strange everything is with this lot. I'm still in no way completely in sync with it all, but at least I'm not as lost as I was at the beginning."

I breathed out and she laughed lightly placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt completely safe around Haruhi so I didn't react to contact with her.

"You seem much happier here though, much more than back home. I'm glad for that Hisoka."

I sighed and raised my hand so it covered her one on my shoulder.

"I feel safer here, so that makes me happier. But enough about me, I'm just so glad you can be here with me now."

"I'm glad too. I just wish these guys didn't make me want to say 'Damn these rich people' every second sentence." She informed me so bluntly I laughed.

"Yeh, they do that, it's almost..."

Any further comment was pushed to the side by a yell of "Ahhhhhhhhhh"

The two of us looked suddenly to the centre at what was happening.

Shiro was currently face down on the floor with Renge crouching next to him. A rope was tied between 2 pillars just behind them, so it would appear that Shiro had tripped over it. By accident or on purpose I was yet to figure out. The rest of the damn club in case you ask was observing this from behind a pillar.

The sound of a whistle blared loudly.

Haruhi and I watched as Renge started with what sounded like fake concern "Are you okay, little boy?"

I know that sounds bad but if you were here than you would be able to hear just how fake that sounded.

"Now, give 'em your catch phrase!"

With a determined look in his eyes Shiro raised his cuff to his chin in the act of brushing an experience. "No big deal. It was nothing."

"Oh, that was perfect! Absolutely perfect, Shiro!"

Renge got all googly eyes as she congratulated the boy and this seemed to have some kind of impact on the host club.

Tamaki walked over to where Renge was now standing. He was clapping his hands. "That was outstanding. I never knew you were such a great coach, Renge."

I looked at Haruhi and we were both wearing a rather confused face. I sighed as I heard Renge's signature "Ohohohoho!" laugh.

I stood up as Haruhi's analysis reached me. "This isn't going very well is it?"

I simply shook my head. Her chestnut eyes gave me a curious look, not one of her 'what do you think?' ones but one of her looks that implied that she was figuring out something in her own mind about what was going on.

Personally I had no idea as to even begin to resolve my own thoughts in my head. It was a lost cause.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PEOPLE!"

My eyes widened as I caught sight of Shiro, he was slouched over, like a great weight was pressing down on his shoulders, his expression was caught in the shadow so I couldn't quite see it. His tone however was the representation of truly desperate compared with his tones of desperation he had exhibited earlier.

"This is so stupid!" He declared "None of this is ever gonna help me make her happy."

I closed my eyes and found my hand clasping around the locket around my neck through the fabric of my shirt.

"Who's her?" I heard Haruhi ask and I shook my head.

"I've no idea...But I know desperation when I hear it, I've heard it alot."

I didn't have to open my eyes to know Haruhi turned her head away. She couldn't stand to face it.

"Wait, Shiro. We haven't taught you how to apply the techniques you've learned yet!" Tamaki yelled out and I could hear the door slam.

The evidence that Shiro had run out couldn't have been greater.

I opened my eyes to the rest of the club watching the door. Haruhi had begun to walk over to join the others.

Renge's rig had begun to spiral back down into the ground and she sighed " I swear younger boys are good for nothing. I went to all that trouble to coach him. And he quits."

I stood up and began to walk over to join the rest of the club along with my God-sister. I caught a small glance with the twins as I stopped to lean against one of the very convenient pillars of the room again. It appeared to be what I did instead of standing properly around here.

Haruhi still appeared to be milling thoughts over in her head, not that I wasn't too.

"I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like the lesson." Tamaki said sounding slightly offended "What a selfish little brat."

"There aren't many people who would enjoy that kind of lesson." Haruhi interrupted matter-of-factly "But never mind that. Were you listening to what he said?"

She suddenly had the attention of every host in the room. Hunni climbed up onto Mori's shoulders.

"He said he was gonna run out of time. What do you think he means by that?"

The twins gave her a slightly confused look, like they were suddenly thinking it over too. As did Tamaki.

"Whatever it is…" I chimed in "It's something he feels enough desperation about to come here, beg us for help and put up with all the crap we could dish out to him."

"Wait, what do you mean desperation Hisoka?" Hikaru asked slightly narrowing his eyes.

I vein ticked in my forehead. "Are you all dense enough not to recognise desperation when you hear it. It's obvious."

"All I heard was some spoilt brat with an anger issue ranting." Hikaru stated to me and I gave him 'the look'. He immediately closed his mouth.

"Yeh, like your not." I muttered which issued a glaring war between the 2 of us. Kaoru looked between the 2 of us in some kind of bemusement/ 'do I need to attempt damage control' look.

Thankfully Haruhi spoke up before anything came from our glaring match.

"I think that, maybe, it's a girl."

This caught everyone's attention.

'A girl, Dad? From what you told me about love, is it something you'd feel so desperate to do for the other that you'd put yourself through anything for them?'

No-one even questioned Haruhi's analysis, I didn't quite know what to think of that but I noticed Tamaki move to that he was facing all of us.

'Is he going to make some kind of announcement?'

"Well men...and women, we have a new mission."

His violet eyes met everyone's in turn as he looked around at the group of us. When his eyes met mine, they were full of his usual optimism, but also determination. The same determination I saw in his eyes when he wished to help find his daughter, and the same look he gave me when I asked him about a 2nd scholarship to Ouran. I could see sympathy too, but I was unable to identify personally why he would be sympathising with Shiro.

That probably had something to do with my ignorance to much of the host club's lives so far, that fact made me abit sad.

"Ouran mission..." The host club King declared "Is to find out Shiro's reason for seeking us out, whether for a girl or some other reason and to help him achieve his goal. We will not give up until we have succeeded!"

I smiled as I looked around at everyone. Haruhi was alittle confused but seemed willing enough to go along with this new 'mission'. Hunni was looking as bright as ever, Mori was Mori, the twins were grinning and Kyoya was...The same I guess, he must me more used to this than anyone.

Tamaki's smile and the light in his eyes were so bright that they touched everything and everyone. Shiro's reasons are still a mystery but I know that with this lot, their light will touch him too.

Just has it had done to me.

o

o

o

o

o

AN - _Kind of important, well the middle bit._

So what did everyone think, I'm dying to know now that Haruhi is an offical member of the host club. Part 2 of this chapter might be my longest chapter yet and it's going to be full of lots of moments of Hisoka and Kyoya interacting.

I will apologize in advance but the next upload for Part 2 may come in June or early July. The reason for this is that I have my Higher examinations throughout the whole of May and I need these grades for University applications, please forgive me.

With that being said, please do the honor of reviewing and giving your thoughts.

Illusions.


	9. Chapter 6, Part 2 - I Need a Moment

Chapter 6, Part 2 - I Need a Moment

AN - Sorry that this next chapter took so long to upload, I had my exams but I am getting round to uploading this earlier than I had previously thought so thats good.

As I think I said in my last authors note (it's been a while) this chapter has quite a lot of Hisoka/Kyoya scenes or interactions or whatever you want to call them.

All I can say is please enjoy. *bows*

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-+- (timeskip to about 30 minutes later) -+-

"Why did we even bother with disguises? We stick out like a sore thumb."

I gave a small grin at my friend's misfortune as I remembered my conversation with the shadow King which had relived me from sharing Hunni and Haruhi's fate.

"_Fuck you Kyoya, I'm not wearing that."_

_The vice-president of the Ouran host club was currently gesturing to a brown school uniform that was hung up in the back of the changing rooms adjourning to music room 3. It was decided (without our permission I'll have you know) that myself, Hunni and Haruhi were to infiltrate the Ouran elementary school by dressing up._

_You can laugh now._

"_Kyoya?" I asked lightly massaging my temple "What relevance does that uniform even have to this clubs current 'mission?', I have to know." In response to this he turned his head back to it before looking at me and my slightly bothered face._

"'_That' uniform as you put it is the middle school uniform for girls attending the Ouran institution." Thankfully he didn't have his notebook with him (for once), I think it had something to do with him having to try and convince me to wear this for infiltration. I nodded at it before raising my eyebrow to him._

"_Brown? I thought girls at this school would be graced with the unpleasantness of wearing a pink uniform or something." As I said this I looked the uniform over, it wasn't as bad as the highschool uniform for sure. The colour was a medium shade of brown, not too light and not too dark. The skirt was some kind of plain pleated miniskirt. The top was the usual sailor shirt imitation design with the lines of the collar and edge of the sleeve being white, complete with 6 buttons along the chest and a dark brown ribbon tied in bow around the neck._

"_The uniform for the Ouran elementary school is in fact a light pink colour, I believe it was …."_

"_I'll just cut you off there Kyoya." I said raising my hand up in the stop motion. "Why are Haruhi and I being conscripted for this?"_

"_Because as the youngest of us, or in Hunni-Senpai's case the youngest of us in appearance, you are the most likely to be able to pass effectively into the elementary school." He explained and leaned back against a pillar. Not in the tired, lazy way I did but a way that seemed to radiate cool._

_I sighed and walked over to the uniform, picking it up and walking into one of the changing rooms, briskly shutting the yellowed curtain behind me. "I'll try in on, but no promises on coming out of the changing room. By the way, why couldn't the twins have been the ones to try and get me into these clothes like when I first arrived here?"_

_I quickly stripped off the Ouran highschool uniform and slipped into the skirt. Groaning alittle as I noticed it's short length. I wanted to take it off there but I did say I'd try the thing on properly so I restrained the urge._

"_I wanted to ask you something." Was the reply that came from the other side of the curtain, and I grew curious._

"_Oh, what do you want to know?, Keeping in mind there are some things I will not diverge the information to you easily." I quickly loosened the bandages I wrapped myself with alittle, so I looked less like a boy and more like a middle school girl. It was more comfortable this way, enough said._

"_I wanted to ask how you managed to convince Tamaki to have him help you gain a second scholarship to Ouran Academy. More than one scholarship student, it's a rare thing here."_

"_Oh, that." I slipped the uniforms top over myself, and pulled off my wig, taking my hair out of it's pony tail, unoriginal Japanese black falling to my waist. I grimaced as I looked at myself in the mirror and reached into the pocket of my blazer, lifting it off the floor in search for some clips to keep my fringe back. I sometimes let the long fringe fall infront of the eyepatch instead of clipping it back, almost constantly however I wore a black or coloured hairband to keep my fringe back. It depended on what mood I was in._

"_Well I asked him if it were possible for a second scholarship to be attained in the same year for 1__st__ years. I felt guilty for beating Haruhi's score by some fluke as she was the one that wished to attend school here so I wanted to see if I could help her. I even offered to give up my own for her. I think that was what convinced him. I didn't expect him to do all of this for me, especially since I passed out and missed all the work that was involved in Haruhi's enrolment."_

_Kyoya was silent, probably absorbing the information I had loaded upon him. I clipped back my fringe and looked myself over. "Why couldn't I have Haruhi's petit little body?"_

_"What did you say?" I blushed as I realised I'd said that out loud. He must still be waiting for me to decide whether or not I'm going to wear this uniform._

_"Nothing!"_

_"Really?" His tone was one of light amusement but I could tell he was goading me._

_"I'm not wearing this." I told him glaring at myself in the mirror. I could picture him still leaning against that pillar._

_"It's not pink, so for your standards it can't be that bad."_

_"I bit my lip and felt myself loose some of my self-confidence and defiance. "It isn't..." I muttered._

_"You're not being very audible." He called out and I clasped the edge of the curtain. _

_"Audible my ass." I whispered to myself and sighed, pulling back the edge of the curtain before stepping out into his view. I turned my head as I could feel him looking me over, not wishing to meet his gaze. I felt that if I did I would feel too self-conscious to defend myself properly (in a completely psychological way to all those out there with a dirty mind)._

_"Whats wrong with it? It looks fine."_

_"How tall are you, in centimetres?" I asked, seemingly out of the blue._

_"180cm, why?"_

_I used my hand to gesture down to my feet and up to my head. His eyes mostly likely following it since I wasn't looking at him. "I'm the exact same height as the twins, 175cm tall. If I was wearing tights I wouldn't object to wearing this uniform, but for infiltration...I don't really think my height will let me pass for a middle school student, especially a female one." After I finished explaining this I turned my head to face him properly._

_He was looking at me. That was to be expected but he wasn't looking at me in the different ways people usually did, with pity, anger, disgust, some perverted way, admiration, sympathy. He was just looking at me in a way I had never seen before, like he was actually seeing me, not just looking. It was only there for an instant but I caught it. Within the moment his expression had changed back to normal. I felt myself shying abit under his gaze which was unlike me, trying to pull down the hem of the skirt alittle._

_"That's a reasonable enough assessment. We'll just use Haruhi and Hunni-Sempai then. The twins will be disappointed, I'm under the impression they wanted to see you in that uniform." He told me and I nodded, feeling the beginning of a blush heat up but not enough to show. He stood up straight support of the pillar gone. "I'll send in Haruhi and Hunni sempai, in a minute or so, it won't take you long to get changed again right?"_

_I nodded and Kyoya turned and began to head to the door back to the main room. Going change myself I turned back aswell._

_"Hisoka."_

_"Yeh?"_

_"Don't be shy in something like that, it looks suprisingly good on you. You're not the shy type for a reason."_

_I blushed heavily at that and upon hearing the door shut I ran for the curtain and shut it, quickly stripping off the brown middle school uniform abit confused. "Thanks I guess."_

_-+- (Time skip - Back to the present) -+-_

"Oh there's a reason, a damn good reason." Tamaki stated to the rest of us in a surprisingly creepy way. "Ah, look at her in that mini skirt. Haruhi looks like a little doll!"

I raised my eyebrow at him and the twins who were gushing over how cute Haruhi looked. Tamaki sounded surprisingly pervy there, if it wasn't for the fact I knew he did everything out of good intentions I'd be a bit worried for my God-sister...no matter how cut she looked at the moment. He and the twins were right.

"So basically you just wanted to see her dressed up like that." Kyoya summarised looking over at me and I smiled alittle, thankful not to be sharing in this experience.

No-one even bothered trying to deny it.

We followed Haruhi and Hunni, lurking somewhat in the shadows, being noticed by about everyone we encountered. So much for infiltration. Eventually the two of them wondered into some random classroom which we had learnt was Shiro's classroom. We followed them in. I was rather surprised by everyones lack of concern for who noticed as we wondered around the elementary school, we had (or at least two of us) had worn disguises, admittedly more for a joke than anything else but I found their lack of concern well abit...concerning.

As we walked in the rest of the club started talking. The room was almost exactly the same as the highschool classrooms but instead the walls were a pale blue, not light pink. Personally I feel like these things should be swapped but there's nothing really that I could do about it.

"Let's check out the cafeteria after this."

"I want to see the old gym."

Haruhi appeared to be abit put out by everyones lack on concern also as we just waltzed in. I raised my hands in surrender as she glared at us as if to say 'Don't look at me, whatever you're thinking I had nothing to do with it.'

"Hey, if you're just gonna barge in here like that, then why are we wearing these stupid disguises?"

'She wouldn't want to know the truth Dad.' I thought to myself lightly. Sitting down on the edge of one of the many desks in the room.

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru said calmly before his twin joined in "There's no one here to catch us."

"Please." I said sarcastically "It's not like..." I trailed off as footsteps sounded in the corridor. In the blink of an eye all 8 of us were ducking behind desks. Admittedly 6 of us hiding behind the same one wasn't the greatest idea in the world.

I glared at the twins "This is why you don't risk jinxing anything, shit happens then." I pointed my finger at them as I said this to express my point. "How the Hell do you plan on explaining why we all snuck in here anyway?"

"Hisoka!" I heard Haruhi whisper yell causing me to turn to her. Everyone else looked over with me. "Shhhhh." She had her finger pressed to her lips in the quiet motion "Shut up. I know it's hard but just keep your lips zipped." This time she did the lip zip motion which made me want to laugh lightly when Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru did the same thing, despite the fact that Haruhi was specifically telling me to shut up.

Within afew moments the footsteps had retreated. And Haruhi let out a breath as the rest of the club stood up, following her lead. "It's all right. He's gone." She confirmed checking the source of the noise by peaking her head out of the door, as she did so I pointed to the twins and silently hit my palm against my fist in the universal 'you're dead' move, they stuck their tongue's out at me in response. "But you guys, we came here to get the scoop on Shiro. So what do you think we should do now?"

My eyes caught Hunni and Kyoya, they appeared to be staring at something on the wall so I walked over to join them while everyone else was focused on Haruhi.

"Whats this? Found something?" I asked curious leaning forward as I stood in-between them. The wall we were facing was covered in various photos, presented by golden photos frames suspended at different heights along the wall. However the one Hunni and Kyoya were looking at contained the object of our stalking. In the picture Shiro was playing the piano dressed in his green uniform with a cheerful looking girl who had wavy brown hair tied in two low ponytails with yellow ribbon next to him dressed in the pink girls' uniform. But that wasn't the most significant thing about the picture, Shiro was smiling. It was a pure smile showing true happiness and freedom of mind with no stress attached to it, far from the look that had almost been etched onto his face when he had visited the club.

"Well, here's something interesting." Kyoya mused and I could hear the other members of the club circle round us to see what we had gathered around to see ourselves.

"Hey, that's Shiro." Haruhi exclaimed as she saw the picture that Kyoya had pointed to.

"So, he's in the classical music club." Kyoya concluded and Haruhi let out a breath.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself. It's nice to see him with a smile on his face. I had no idea he looked so sweet." A lot of the rest of us nodded, seeing a new side to Shiro that he hadn't even hinted to us that he possessed.

"Yeh he does." Tamaki agreed and took a step backwards. "On we go then. We must find Shiro now." His voice was almost solemn, it was abit strange but I could at least tell by now it was the voice he used when he was set on something. The twins and Haruhi left immediately as Tamaki did.

Hunni turned around smiling quickly and made to go after them, Mori waiting loyally for him. As I turned around myself I felt his arm suddenly bump against me.

The action of me freezing was so natural I didn't notice it happen. Unfortunately the force of Hunni's bump against me was highly underestimated and so unexpected I felt myself begin to fall to the floor. The rush of the wind brushing my face as I fell was the teaser into what everyone who's ever fallen would tell you was about to happen. The sharp feeling of the thud of my backside against the floor certainly wasn't uncommon, it was only a moment or so after I threw my arms above my head feeling at risk from any other oncoming strike and curled up my body slightly to make myself smaller did I realise what had happened and how I'd reacted. Slowly the full realisation of the moment dawned on me. Its impact slowly making its way through my body like the dull throbs of pain from where I'd hurt myself falling.

My eyes widened and I went red.

'Shit. This is exactly how I didn't want to act around any of these guys.'

To my ultimate relief I couldn't hear the other 4 stop walking so my hopes were that they hadn't seen me fall. I could hear Hunni make an exclamation of breath. One of those ones people make when they just realise they've done something that was an accident. Like when I'd knocked over that damn vase.

"Hiso-Chan I'm sorry, are you alright?!"

I could hear the upset and emotions in his words as one always could with Hunni so I could tell he was genuinely sorry.

"It's fine, my fault. I over reacted." I explained and tied to move my arms. As I did I realised they were moving, just not in the way I wanted them to. The shaking they were doing was the same that someone did when they were either very cold or very scared.

'Shit.'

It was at this moment I just wanted all 3 of them to leave and let me fix myself. I of course knew I wouldn't be that lucky.

Slowly I managed to gain control of the shaking in my arms and lower them before wrapping them around my body. I could no longer hear the footsteps of the other hosts meaning that they had left the room, hopefully they wouldn't notice our absence quickly.

Lowering my gaze off the ground I heard Hunni shift on his feet. "What did I do wrong Hiso-Chan?" the concern in his voice made me feel very guilty, it's shadow lowering itself lower on my shoulders. After a moment of silence I looked up again forcing a small smile onto my face to reassure him. "Trust me Hunni you did nothing wrong, it's all me. I...I just over react to some things, okay."

His wide light brown eyes seemed to get that I would prefer not to explain. Thankful I sighed beginning to feel myself go back to normal alittle. "I'm sorry guys, but would you mind going ahead and catching up with the others. I need a moment."

"Sure."

I couldn't help but feel abit pleased when Mori was the first one to reply. So sue me, it was rare to hear him speak in the first place. "Thank you." was the only thing I could bring myself to say. This lot (including Tamaki) were annoyingly more perceptive than I usually gave them credit for, so I got the feeling that these 3 in particular could read me. I could hear them walk out but was soon irritably aware of the one person that decided to stay behind. "I asked you all to leave Kyoya, or did you somehow not hear me?"

I looked up to see Kyoya looking down at me. I had a bad habit of ending up alone with him today. Or in general actually, it's kind of creepy. Hunni and Mori stooped in the doorway and turned back towards Kyoya before turning back and walking out leaving the two of us completely alone. Huffing, at the awkwardness of the time he stayed with me I focused on making sure none of my limbs had frozen when I'd over reacted. That would make things even worse. Kyoya perched himself on the edge of one of the desks and continued looking down at me.

"Hisoka..." he began to which I instantly cut him off, glaring at him.

"Don't ask. I don't want you all butting in my business." I told him unwrapping my arms from around myself and wriggling my toes and fingers before moving my legs slightly to make sure they were still functional.

"Your business?" He quizzed and I nodded getting a feel of the floor and trying to push myself up. It didn't work. I guessed some part of me wished to stay seated on the floor, however the more dominant part of me wished to find that part and punch it in the face so I could get out of the line of fire of Kyoya's gaze. I swear he could build an empire one day just by looking at people. Or more accurately tear one down.

"Yes it is." I retorted moving my arms slightly thankfully feeling that they were back to normal.

"Hisoka, I'm not blind..."

"You wear glasses."

I could tell he was growing abit irritated. "Stop interrupting me."

"Nah, I think I'll continue." I said trying to divert his attention from what I knew he was trying to bring up.

He sighed "Whether or not you choose to believe me I'm not blind, your reactions are instantaneous and identical as the reactions of one who is being attacked, you're defensive and secretive just like your namesake. But even while you are with the host club your completely you still act like you are not completely safe, there is no-one out to attack you or hurt you but you still behave like that factor doesn't come into play at all, you still freeze completely when one of us touches you. It is highly concerning to all of us, even if some of the others haven't quite realised what your behaviour mirrors."

I wanted to look away from him but couldn't find the will to move my head.

Considering all of this I have a question for you, it only has to be a one word answer."

I felt myself want to gulp.

"If none of us are attacking you verbally, mentally or physically, and none of us have the intention to hurt you in anyway, then who is making you so scared of people that you can't even let yourself be free from this fear for a single moment."

I saw the light hit his glasses and I gulped.

'That's it Dad, i'm truly fucked now. I always knew that Kyoya was insightful and sly and cunning things I'm not but...I never thought that he'd figure me out without so much as asking about it before. The Bastard!'

_"What are you looking for?" He asked me and reclaiming what had gone missing I stood properly up suddenly._

_"My locket!" I announced with what I guessed to be a rather sadistic grin etched onto my face. "I almost lost it. It's one of the only things I have left from my dad before he was killed."_

_My grin faded when I realized what I had said. "Please forget you heard that." I cried out desperately to Kyoya who was looking at me in a sad sort of way, almost like he was pitying me. _

_"I can't forget I heard that." He said back and I could hear something in his voice but I couldn't quite place what it was. I tensed questioning what he would say next. "However." He continued and I listened more intently "I can make sure that I don't tell anyone else that piece of information." I let my body relax in relief "...As long as you head back to the club now, I won't tell anyone."_

_'He really is the devil isn't he? But for some reason I find that rather sexy...Wait...What the hell am I thinking?'_

I wanted to die as I remembered that. Those words probably weren't the best help in keeping shit covered up.

I let out a long hard sigh, it was tired and one that anyone could tell was pent up for a long time. I stood up, shaking slightly but managing it. Meeting his eyes for a moment I almost broke. Turning my head briskly away I began to walk to the door.

I noticed my hand was shaking as I walked knowing that every move I made was being observed by him. After several moment's hesitation I stopped just for a moment and opened my mouth to speak. "You're not going to give up until you get some kind of answer are you?"

"Probably not."

"Fine I'll tell you this at least. I don't want everyone knowing because I don't want the truth to damage the relationships I've made with them, I cherish them too much."

"I understand, I'll keep your confidence." He replied slowly.

I turned my head and felt my eyes burning, it was a sign my eyes had welled up with tears that hadn't fallen yet. "You believe I'm scared, there's some truth to that but it's not just as simple as that. The reason I fear to touch you, to get close to you, and to let myself fully trust myself with you, in other words my fear of contact and the reason I wear this eyepatch were all caused by the same person who's presence I can never escape from. The same person I fear..."

My hand grasped my locket tightly beneath my shirt and the ribbon that held it dug into the back of my neck slightly painful, I could tell there was going to be a thin red line gracing my neck within the next minute or so. I turned my head back around not wishing for Kyoya not see my tear fall. Only Haruhi could see me cry.

"...and someone I love."

I didn't risk hearing him say anymore. I just left the room wiping away the one tear that feel down my cheek, its fingers scraping down leaving translucent scars that longed to fade but never truly could.

(-+- Afew minutes later -+-)

"Geez where were you Hisoka, did you and Kyoya have some kind of lovers spat or something?"

Hikaru's words were the first thing to assault me as I turned round the corner of one of the elementary school's corridors. I didn't flinch at them though, having wiped away my tears efficiently enough so that no-one other than Kyoya would have been able to tell I had been crying.

"Nah, I just fell over. I needed a moment before getting up again." I said rubbing the back of my head in fake embarrassment. No need to let any of them think otherwise, at least not now.

Hikaru shrugged and turned back to watching something through a window. Not wishing to feel left out I joined them. Only to be slightly surprised.

"Hey...its Shiro."

He appeared to be in some kind of music room. There was a grand piano in the centre of the room along with a normal piano next to it, and there was quite afew small children but Shiro in particular was sitting on a wide but low ledge and staring out of the wide windows. We all watched as a small girl approached Shiro. I noticed she was the same girl that had been next to him in the photo back in the boy's classroom. She was holding what looked like some kind of book. From what I could tell she appeared to be asking him something. I heard footsteps come up behind the rest of us and I could tell that must be Kyoya. Our conversation ran through my mind and I bit my lip. Pushing those thoughts to the side I saw Shiro shake his head, he said something and the girl turned away smiling. I could see her lips moving as she walked over to the grand piano in the centre of the room. I couldn't make out what she was saying though as I kneeled down to peer even greater through the window. I noticed Shiro was watching the girl as intently as Tamaki, Hunni, Haruhi and I were watching him. She sat down at the piano and lifted the lid placing her book on the music rest`. I took in a breath as she began to play. Her fingers drifted over the keys in a beautiful melody, I never did quite know how to describe the sound of music being played live. To me I only ever could think of the words horrible or beautiful to describe music I witnessed someone play. The piano this child was playing was nothing short of beautiful however. I couldn't help but feel content as I heard her play. From what I could see Shiro's face matched my own feelings of contentment. He looked truly happy.

My concentration from the girls playing was broken the classroom's door opened. Tamaki's voice made me look over at him.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle." He began and I saw what he was doing, his actions made my eye twitch. He was using his host flare on the child and holding out a white rose that he materialized out of no-where. "I've never seen a rose more lovely than you, my dear. Here, this is for you." He handed the rose to her and she blushed, her short hair contrasting with the blood rising to her face. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about that young lady playing the piano. Do you know her?"

Strangely enough the girl didn't seem scared of Tamaki, I knew I would if I was in her situation.

'Well.' I shrugged mentally 'I think everyone at this school, no matter what year they're in is abit odd.'

"That's Hina Kamishiro." She told Tamaki letting us know the girl's name.

"Her name is Hina?" Tamaki asked and the kid nodded.

"That's right, but you better not fall in love with her."

The way the girls said that sentence made me abit perturbed. It wasn't the usual thing someone would say when talking about a person. Tamaki voiced my confusion.

"Why?"

"Didn't you know?" The girl stated like she was genuinely surprised, clearly not guessing that at an elementary school was the last place that 8 highschool students belonged. "Hina has to move away soon. Her dad just got a new job in Germany. So they have to move there at the end of the week."

As the child's words registered in my mind things suddenly made alot more sense, especially the things that Shiro had been saying.

"What do you think you're doing!? I want you idiots to leave immediately!"

An angry yet familiar voice shouted from infront of us all. I looked up and Shiro was standing just out of the room's doorway. What happened next surprised me. Tamaki walked forward and lifted the boy up, heaving him onto his shoulders much to Shiro's aversion. He yelled the entire time. "Put me down! What are you doing?!" It was as Shiro was yelling this Ms Kamishiro walked through the door and became spectator to this scene. When Tamaki turned around Shiro saw her he blushed and just squirmed even more. I seemed to be the only one to notice her though.

"Let me go! Just put me down!"

Everyone just seemed to ignore his cries and they turned on Tamaki's command of "It's time to go, gentlemen. Quit thrashing around Shiro."

As the 8 of them moved on I stood watching their backs retreat along with the two young girls. I didn't really know what to make of this situation, my conversation with Kyoya was still fresh in my mind so it wasn't really allowing any other thoughts to permeate my mind.

"Don't worry." I said turning to the girls "My friends won't hurt Shiro, they just need to talk to him that's all."

I gave my 'child reassuring' smile to them, not waiting for a reply before running after the rest of the club.

The walk back to music room 3 was silent for all of us except Shiro, he still hadn't given up on trying to get us to put him down, with words and his constant thrashing about. I was rather impressed that Tamaki was able to keep him on his shoulder of the whole journey.

It was only when we arrived back in music room 3 that he thrashed around even more. I was surprised when Tamaki threw the boy down off his shoulder and onto one of the love seats. It was clear that Tamaki wasn't trying to hurt the boy but instead just him to pay attention to him.

"What is your problem, you big idiot!?" Shiro shouted at him as soon as he had his wind back, he was glaring at the blonde with daggers. The rest of the club moved to stand behind Tamaki. I leaned on the edge on a chair. It was one of 4 chairs that were positioned around a small sized circular table, there was a piece of cake on the table as well.

"I'm sorry but you're the idiot!" Tamaki announced with an imposing seriousness to his voice. It shut Shiro up immediately and even Haruhi looked abit surprised aswell. I realised that this must be the first time she actually saw Tamaki acting serious like this.

"You said that you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy. But that's not it, is it? You're not concerned with the happiness of just any woman. You've got your sights set on one woman in particular. You only care about one, and that's Hina Kamishiro!"

I looked at Shiro and his pure shock suddenly made sense to me. I was an idiot not to see it sooner. He likes that girl. I wanted to slap myself for being so dense, thinking back it was so obvious. I shook my head and continued listening to the surprisingly perceptive Tamaki Souh.

"But I'm afraid, there's nothing I can do to help you with that. Listen, Shiro. I know that I told you it's the job of a host to make women happy. But when you care for someone, you must find the courage to express what is in your heart!" I felt something when Tamaki spoke this time, the emotion in his voice was obvious. He cared about someone too, I didn't want to compare myself o Tamaki though. He was too good for that, too pure. "You have to tell her how you feel about her! You didn't come to me looking to become a full-fledged host. You want to be a full-fledged man."

Shiro's expression turned sombre and he broke his gaze away from anyone who could possibly meet his eyes. I watched him. His reactions to Tamaki's words reminded me of how I reacted to Kyoya's questions earlier. He sighed like I did and looked at the floor, like mine had been it was a pent up sigh, a tired one.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've run out of time. I just... I wanted to hear her play before she left for good. That's all."

No-one said anything but I could feel my heart reach out to the boy. After all of this he just wanted one last goodbye.

The sound of a curtain being drawn brought my attention back to the real world. I inclined my head over to the sound of the noise. Tamaki was standing by a long yellow curtain, he had clearly drawn it back. An elegant and beautiful grand piano was centred in-between all the curtains.

"That piece she played, it's Mozart's sonata in D major for two pianos, isn't it?" Tamaki asked as he let go of the curtain and walked down to the piano. Shiro stood up in surprise.

"Wait a minute." Haruhi spoke up sounding alittle perplexed, "Since when is there a grand piano in here?"

Personally I thought the same thing aswell but I was too used to random things appearing in this room to question into it too deeply.

"Guess." I told her but thankfully the others interrupted before she could question me.

"Well this is a music room, after all." Kaoru stated, implying the fact that a room dedicated to music and therefore entitled 'music room #3' would most likely contain some kind of musical instrument. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"So why wouldn't it have a grand piano?" Hikaru chimed in.

"It is a music room, after all." Kyoya continued taking a sip from a cup of tea which appeared out of no-where.

"It is a music room." Mori also said, participating in this rather one sided conversation.

"It's always been there. We've just had it covered up." Hunni said with a mouthful of cake. I noticed that most of the piece of cake that had been on the table was gone.

'Damn it, I wanted that."

Haruhi just shook her head at everyone and just turned back to face Tamaki who had seated himself on the stool of the grand piano. His fringe covered his eyes so I couldn't read his full expression.

Suddenly Tamaki began to play. The piece certainly was the same one that the girl had been playing earlier, somehow however I found this more beautiful. As I lost myself in the music I stopped leaning off the back of the chair, choosing to sit properly instead. Mori noted me as I sat down. Hunni and Kyoya however kept their focus on Tamaki. I heard Shiro breathe the word 'Awesome' under his breath while I helped myself to the teapot that was centred on the table, it had magically appeared somehow. Honestly, I don't know how it got there.

The twins were watching Tamaki play too. Haruhi's gaze was the most intense of the host club, though. Admittedly, I hadn't known that Tamaki could play the piano but it seemed to suit him….well when he wasn't spazzing out. But rather when he was collected and thoughtful, and wanting to help someone. Like he did with me. My God-sister on the otherhand still didn't know how thoughtful Tamaki could be.

"For the next week you will spend your mornings, lunches, recesses, and free time after school in piano lessons with me."

"But why?" Shiro inquired, taken aback by Tamaki's offer, he walked afew steps closer to the King before stopping by the edge of the watery silk curtain.

"You wanted to be my apprentice, right? Besides, that young lady looked like she wanted nothing more than to play the piano with you."

I slowly drank from my tea cup, feeling content with how everything seemed to be handled by Tamaki. I didn't quite understand what he planned to achieve by teaching Shiro this piano piece, but I knew I'd find out eventually. "How long has Tamaki been playing the piano, he's a magnificent musician." I whispered across the table to the three hosts that sat around it with me. Kyoya was the one to break his focus on Tamaki and turn to me. His brown eyes weren't condescending me for not knowing, they just seemed amused. I placed my teacup on the table as gently as I could.

"From what he's told me he's been playing since he was 4 years old."

I was pleasantly surprised, "That's early, and that's really impressive." I turned back me head to look at the King. Shiro had walked right next to the stool Tamaki was sitting on and was standing by his shoulder, watching the blonde's fingers in their musical dance, "Is Tamaki planning to start teaching him the piece now?" I asked before taking another sip of tea.

"Probably. I don't think he'd want to waste time on something like this." Kyoya told me and stood up from his seat. A quick glance showed he had finished his tea.

"Tama-Chan is kind to be helping Shiro-chan. We should let them be." Hunni noted and stood too.

"Yes, he is kind." I agreed. I was surprised that the club seemed so intent on leaving Tamaki to fulfil his plans with Shiro. I glanced towards the musicians, they both seemed to be so absorbed in the music I didn't think they'd noticed if we all left.

I sensed someone come up behind me and quickly turned around to face them so they couldn't sneak up on me. It was the twins, they were looking between Haruhi and me mischievously. "So how are you getting home or are you going to keep gazing at the king in wonder?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru leaned on his brothers shoulder, smirking. Not amused I shook my head.

"Please, I just love listening to live music." I told them and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Our first question?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. I think that if Tamaki and Shiro are going to be in here playing the piano, I might stay and try and get some homework done, I don't quite understand component vectors. So long as I make my way home and get there before 6 then I'll be fine." I explained and thought back to my maths class before lunch.

'It doesn't matter that I'm an honor student, maths is still hard.'

"We can take Haruhi home if you want to work" Kaoru said and began to walk round to face me on the other side of the table. Kyoya had taken residence up against a pillar. "But how do you plan to get home. Walk?" Hikaru asked and walked round too. His amber eyes glinting.

I sighed and stretched out, laying my head on the table. "Maybe, it shouldn't take more than 50 minutes or so." The prospect of walking wasn't a bad one to me. It could actually be quite enjoyable when you weren't too tired and the weather was nice enough.

"So should we just take Haruhi back ourselves?" They asked and I could see Haruhi listening to us from the corner of my eye. I knew she had things to do at home and I didn't want my staying here to hinder her from doing them.

"Yeh."

I didn't speak for several minutes. I just listened to Tamaki and Shiro's practicing. I shut my eyes and heard the footsteps of my fellow club members around me, soon enough the farewells of "See you tomorrow" and receding footsteps highlighted that I was left alone to work.

Slowly I raised my head with the intent of pouring myself another cup of tea, However I found myself growing irritated as I noticed the one person who decided to stay in the room with the musicians.

"Do you ever go home, Kyoya? I'm getting rather sick of ending up alone with you today. I feel like your stalking me or something."

The shadow King remained expressionless as I spoke to him. Normally I didn't mind Kyoya's presence but after what I said to him in the elementary classroom combined with how I'd let myself behave in front of my friends left me both embarrassed and abit scared. Scared at least of what he would try to ask me. He liked knowing things, that much was obvious and so therefore, I concluded he would want to try and figure me out.

"We're not alone, Tamaki and Mr. Takaoji are here." He replied coolly.

"You know what I meant." I told him and stood up from my chair. I had to get my school bag after all.

"Sorry to sound rude. You know, would you mind speaking more quietly, I am giving a music lesson here." Tamaki announced from his place by the piano. I suddenly felt abit guilty as I realised that our presence must be distracting.

"Sorry." I said and began to make my way to the wreck room where everyone left their bags. Kyoya stayed where he was as I walked, afterall I didn't like the idea of being followed. Once in the room I pulled off my wig and threw it on a table, I also readjusted my hairband to make sure my fringe was kept out of my face; My hair was tied up in a ponytail to make it easier to wear the wig. Briskly I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and shook it out to make my head feel less tight. I threw off my blazer too, it landing next to the wig. I had barely reached my bag when I heard the door open and shut again. I'll give you 3 guesses as to who it was.

"Please stop stalking me. I'm not going to tell you anything more. So if that's why your here then just leave. It's no good trying to pry." I stated as Kyoya walked over to me. He smirked at my words and sat down on a chair next to the table where I had thrown all my stuff.

"While I did appreciate the information you gave me earlier as it peaked my curiosity, I'm not here to pry like you think. I'm not dull enough to think I'll get any more out of you. Today at least."

I sat down in the chair next to him and tried to mirror his calm demeanour. I wanted to relax as he told me he wouldn't pry but I couldn't. While I tried to appear calm I was still stiff and tense.

"Then why are you here?" I asked him cautiously and placed my bag on the table. The surface of the table was a cool temperature, it was nice.

"Maths. I happen to be quite adapt in that subject. I figured you might need some help."

I narrowed my eyes at him wondering if I should let him help me. It's not like I didn't appreciate the offer, it's just that Kyoya only ever seemed to do things that benefitted him, and I couldn't figure out how helping me with maths could benefit someone like him.

"And how exactly does helping me in maths benefit you?" I inquired narrowing my eyes at him. I didn't doubt his offer though so I pulled my maths notes, classwork jotter and textbook out of my death note inspired school bag. My maths jotter was dark blue and had various random scribbles on it. One of these scribbles included the faces of Hikaru and Kaoru near the corner of the book.

"You are a scholarship student, your continued enrolment at this school is entirely dependent on your performance here and you grades, if you were to fall behind then you may have to leave. Besides..." He met my eyes as he spoke this time, "...If your here then I can keep trying to figure you out, what I want to know about you I can't find out without you...so I'm just going to have to keep you until I find out what I want to know."

"Keep me? Like what, a research subject?" I tried to sound offended but it didn't work. I was abit too focused on wishing to understand maths. I just sighed and gestured to my notes, "Fine. For now I don't really care about your motivations just so long as I understand this stuff by the time I get home. I plan to do all my homework tonight while everyone else sleeps. So long as you don't mention what I said to you earlier to anyone else than I don't care about why you help me."

He nodded and reached for my notes jotter and began to scroll though the pages only stopping when he found the correct one. While he did so I pulled out a pen from my pencil case, then he began.

"Basically component vectors are..."

I mentally groaned as I prepared myself for a long stretch of learning, nothing but Kyoya's voice and the distant sound of the grand piano to keep me sane.

-+- (Timeskip to about 45 minutes later) -+-

"It seems like Tamaki and Shiro left." I noted as me and my newfound maths tutor walked into the main clubroom, "That's a shame. I wanted to take a picture of the two of them."

"You will have other chances. They'll be in here for quite abit of time this week." Kyoya told me coolly. I had placed my wig back on and was wearing my blazer again. My school bag hung off my right shoulder.

"Yeh." Thankfully after sitting alone with the Shadow King in a room with my maths notes for 45 minutes I finally understood the entirety of my vectors maths unit, not just what I had needed help with. That was good.

"Thanks for the help by the way. You probably have better things to be doing with your afternoon than teach a maths failure." I yawned and stretched as we reached the clubroom door. The hallway was dead when we left the room altogether.

"It's beneficial for everyone to revisit old topics once in a while." He said, footsteps mingling with the sound of our voices. "How many siblings do you have Hisoka, you have mentioned that you have twin brothers." was the question that he asked next. It took me rather by surprise at the suddenness of it, afterall it was asked without any prior warning.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is it not on my school file?" I asked, clearly he had tried to read it. From what I could tell it didn't seem to have any medical reports. "I'm the oldest of four. You have me at 15 years old, my younger twin brothers; Marco and Kain, they're both 12 years old at the moment. Rei, she's the youngest. She's...8. And then…my mother..." I trailed off but quickly began again; "They don't look like me though, all of them resemble my mother's side of the family while I'm the black sheep. I resemble my father's side of the family. Rei, she has these really large green eyes, she kind of reminds me of Hunni except she's abit shyer. The twins on the otherha..." I trailed off completely this time as I noticed Kyoya's reaction to me speaking, he looked amused, a small smile gracing his features. "What?" I asked, abit perturbed before sighing, "Sorry. I know I can drone on for a bit." I steadied my feet as we started down the stairs of the south building where the club was located. The pink carpet didn't seem as awful as I originally thought it was afew months ago.

"It's not your tendency to run on when you speak; you're smiling. You smile whenever you talk about your siblings. I've noticed that." He explained. As we continued our decent the light form the window kept hitting his glasses. His eyes were visible for a moment and then gone, visible and then gone.

Well I began, "The 3 of them are something to smile about. Well..." I turned to Kyoya, directing his own question back at him "What about you? Have you got any siblings?"

I noticed Kyoya paused for a moment before speaking. Like he was trying to figure out what to say, "Like you I'm also one of four, however unlike you I am the youngest of the four not the eldest." I hid my surprise at that, he always seemed to have the responsible older sibling attitude so I figure he must either be an only child or have at least a younger sibling.

"Brothers or sisters?" I asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs. He answered as we kept going.

"Two older brothers and one older sister. My sister, Fuyumi, is the oldest. But I'm the third son of the Ootori line." I could sense something in his voice as he said that last part. I couldn't tell if it was anger or sadness but I believed it better not to pry for now.

"For some reason I think of Tamaki as an older brother figure to me. I've never had an older sibling so he's as close as I've ever gotten. I laughed lightly and readjusted my bag strap on my shoulder. We walked in comfortable silence until we exited through the main doors. The sky's blue was a small shade darker than it had been last time I checked, meaning it was going to begin to get dark within the next hour or so. The grass of the sides of the cobblestone path was as neat as ever, the occasional fountain or bird bath littered here or there.

"Do you still plan on walking home or do you wish for me to drive you there?" Kyoya asked as we were walking down. A black limo type car was parked by the road, so I guessed he was referring to that. I feel I should make it clear that none of the host club member have ever actually been to me and Haruhi's block of flats. Whenever they picked us up in the morning or drove us home they would always collect/drop us off at the entrance to a local park about 5-10 minutes away from the flats by foot. So the member of the host club had never actually come near where the two of us actually lived.

"I'm fine, it's still before 5. I'll walk. It's better for my health anyway. Thanks for the offer though." I told him as we finally reached his car.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he opened the car door. Rich black leather covered the seats and a pang of regret at not accepting his offer struck me. I mentally shrugged it off however.

"I'll see you tomorrow. If you need any more help with maths just tell me." Kyoya said as he turned to get into his car.

I nodded as he began to climb in. Without thinking I reached out...and grabbed Kyoya's hand in mine. He stopped moving for a moment before retreating all progress in entering his car and moving to standing next to me, his gaze on our hands. I froze slightly aswell, more out of shock at my own actions than anything else. The feeling of my hand around his was strange, the contact not immobilising me like it normally would but it still didn't feel quite right to me. For some reason I didn't let go, I just stood staring up at Kyoya, my mouth opening and closing like a fish as I tried to find the right words to say. After several tense silent moments I responded. Using my free hand, the left one, I reached out and enclosed that around his hand along with my right one. I hesitated for a second or so but used my hands to guide his in front of me, just above my stomach. My fingers clenched around his hand slightly.

"I...uh...I..."

I wanted to hit my head off of something for the way I was behaving but continued anyway, "..Thank you...you know…for everything."

"You don't have to thank m..."

"I just wanted to say it, and have you believe me." My fingers tightened around his hand one last time before I let it go. A part of me instantly missed the warmth that his hand provided but a bigger part was grateful for the loss of contact. Not wishing to see his face I turned away from Kyoya and started walking. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I said softly.

"Goodbye Hisoka, and your welcome." Kyoya said in his calm way before I heard the slam of a car door. He didn't question my actions which I was glad with although I do believe that he was abit confused and surprised by them, even if he didn't appear to show it.

I walked briskly away as the sounds from the car behind me indicated it was gone. As I walked I felt my arms wrap around myself, the action almost comforting, I wished for the piano Tamaki had been playing earlier, I wished for something, anything to focus on other than why I reached out to Kyoya the way I did.

Did I trust him?

Did I feel physically safe with him?

Or had all the members of the host club affected me in way which made me just want to feel connected physically with someone. Anyone?

I kept going, kept walking home.

"Are you sure that you three delivered the invitation to the right person?"

Hikaru, Kaoru and myself looked over toward Tamaki who was standing with Shiro by the grand piano.

"Don't worry boss. Our mission was a success." Hikaru said and I saw relief in Shiro's eyes. Tamaki had not over stated himself, the two of them did really spend every morning, recess, lunchtime and their time after school in piano lessons. From what I had heard during club activities the time spent on developing Shiro's piano skills was worth it.

I began to fix my tie, it was a strange yellow and red striped pattern. Every member of the club was wearing these ties along with a white tuxedo jacket, brown dress trousers and a pale white shirt. (It looks alot better than it sounds). A second grand piano had been placed in music room 3 along with the first one. Shiro sat at the original in his green school uniform. He looked surprisingly nervous compared with how confident he looked when we first met him...but given that this was what everything had leaded up too I didn't really blame him. Haruhi currently had her ear pressed against the door, listening out for the approaching Ms. Kamishiro. The twins and I had written on the invitation that she was to be here at 3pm sharp and it was currently afew minutes off of that time.

Having fixed my tie I saw Haruhi wave to us out of the corner of my eye. "Guys! I hear footsteps. I think she's coming." She announced. Within seconds all of the members of the host club were running to the door. All of us lined up on either side of the door: Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya and Hikaru lined up on the far side of the door while Kaoru, Mori and I lined up on the other side, Hunni was currently hanging off Mori's shoulder with a smile on his face.

The door handle was pulled down from the other side of the door and a placed a smile on my face. As the door opened we all spoke.

"Welcome Princess, we've been waiting." I mentally cringed at the words I said. Personally if I walked into a room, had rose petals fly in my face to the chorus of 'Welcome' or 'Princess' I'd just stop and stare, be terrified or try to run away.

'Oh wait dad. That's already happened….that's kind of why I'm here.'

Ms. Kamishiro didn't seem scared by us however despite how we all seemed to loom over her. Her gaze was drawn to Tamaki who stepped forward from the line he was in and bowed to her.

"I present to you Shiro Takaoji's piano recital." He stood straight and walked over to the chair of the unoccupied grand piano. He pulled it out for her and gestured to it, "If you please, princess."

The girl looked alittle overwhelmed as she slowly began to walk towards the piano but stopped after a moment or so. Shiro looked up at her and smiled. "Let's play together, Hina." he stated and inclined his head towards the piano. His words seemed like all the invitation the young girl needed and she nodded to him.

"Okay!"

Hina walked towards the piano before propping herself onto the piano stool that Tamaki had held out to her. The rest of us all began to walk towards the pianos and stopped alittle way from them, all of us standing in a group, I ended up in-between Haruhi and Kyoya.

We all watched and smiled as the two children began to play. For a moment I let the now very familiar tune wash over me as I shut my eyes before re-opening them again.

As they played Hina looked over to Shiro and smiled, the young boy smiled back. His smile being one of pure happiness and love.

"We did a good thing." Tamaki speculated while looking over the two children. I noticed Haruhi turn to Tamaki and speak too.

"He loves with all his heart. So I guess that's one more way Shiro takes after you, huh senpai?"

At first Tamaki seemed surprised by Haruhi's words but he soon smiled as she got what she meant. "Why yes, I'd say so." At this Haruhi began smiling aswell and not being able to help myself I smiled too.

'You know dad, I never noticed how quickly Haruhi had adapted to everyone here and how much she was able to read into Tamaki in such a short time. It really is amazing.'

Given everything that had happened since Tamaki had helped me get my God-sister here and all the craziness she had been exposed to had made me worry about how the blunt, realistic and sane would fair in this nuthouse, but looking at her smile made me realise that with any luck she would be perfectly fine.

Besides now that Haruhi was a member of the host club it meant that we would no longer be burdened with the curse of 8 members. We had 9 of us now (including Renge) so that was always a good thing.

-+- (Timeskip to 10 days later) -+-

"I wonder when Tamaki will notice Shiro with his guests." I mused as I placed a portion of cake into my mouth. It was sooooo good. I was perched on the edge of an empty table: I had already seen most of my guests for today. Kyoya was standing beside me while I ate and was writing in his black notebook to no-one's surprise. He didn't look up when he responded.

"Soon enough, Tamaki never stays away from his guests for too long." Kyoya stated and I stretched, lifting the plate I held my cake in high before placing it down on my lap again.

"True." I was silent for a moment and watched Shiro being kissed by a collection of Tamaki's guests, "You know, I think we could use a retreat or something." I said, this declaration still didn't cause Kyoya to look up at me.

"Why would you say that?" He asked me and wrote some more mysteries down.

"Well...I feel that everyone could use a break or something." I told him before taking another mouthful of cake, "I personally am exhausted, I last slept 6 days ago and will completely burn out within the next day if I'm lucky. I feel that you're probably more tired than you let on, having to manage this asylum must be mentally draining, not just staying the top of your class too. Everyone...people are always more burdened than they let on so I feel like a field trip or something like that will be good for us, maybe somewhere like a swimming pool. I think it would be hilarious if you guys came to a 'commoners' pubic swimming pool, Tamaki would love it."

I let myself laugh alittle as I noticed Tamaki spazz out about something, with the twins trying to hold him down, saying something along the lines of 'I thought he'd make it through without exploding this time.' Shaking my head I ate more cake and waited for Kyoya's reply.

"You've had worse ideas." He stated and I glared at the Shadow King.

"Name one!" I challenged, swallowing the mouthful of cake, but instead of following my lead he just smirked. Angrily I ate another section of my piece of cake.

"However, your idea isn't awful. Neither is the idea of pitching it either." Kyoya said and closed his book, finally looking towards me. I nodded and broke a piece off of my bit of cake with my desert fork before lifting the fork to offer a bite too him. My actions seemed to surprise both of us, however he declined.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not overly partial to sweet foods."

I nodded in understanding and listened to Tamaki shouting something to Haruhi, I think it was in response to her calling him a spoilt brat when he was a kid or something along those lines.

"I was a sweet, innocent, precocious adorable child! Do you hear me!?"

As I swallowed my mouthful I noticed that the bit I had eaten had been the final bit of my piece of cake. Mentally shrugging I looked over to see Shiro smiling at Tamaki devilishly while making the 'peace' sign. I sighed and reached into my pocket to pull out my camera before taking a picture of the scene infront of me. It earned me a look from Kyoya.

"What? I like to document what happens, the same as you. I just like to take pictures rather than write everything down." I told him and he smirked.

"I didn't say anything." He said as I placed my plate next to me on the table I sat on.

"Trust me Kyoya, you don't have to."

He just smirked while we watched everyone, contently observing the world that we had somehow managed to immerge ourselves in.

o

o

o

o

o

o

AN - Just incase anyone hasn't realised I recently changed my username from 'Illusionsofthesoul' to 'Tsukina'.

Yes, so next episode is the theme park episode. Hope your exited for that. Also please review as I'm always looking for positive opinions on my story.

Illusions/Tsukina.


	10. Chapter 7, Part 1 - I'm Not Complaining

_AN - _Sorry for the late update, I've been working on a Naruto fanfiction which I'm jointly dedicated to along with this one, additionally I was away on holiday without technology for a while I wasn't able to write anymore. So those are my reasons for my late update.

With that being said please read and enjoy the beauty of the host club in swimsuits.

_Disclaimer_ \- I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club in any way. That right belongs to Bisco Hatori

o

o

o

o

o

Chapter 7, Part 1 - I'm not complaining

_"Hisoka, What are you doing on Friday after school?" Kyoya asked me not looking up from his notebook. I was pushing some strands of hair out of my right eye, abit confused by his question._

_"Nothing special, why?" I responded slowly and began to reach for a plate with a delectable piece of cake resting on it._

_"No particular reason, however, do keep that space open incase anything comes up." He told me and walked away._

_"Okay...I guess..." I muttered to myself and took a bite from the piece of cake, not overthinking his question._

'Thinking back, I was a complete idiot not to realise he was planning something, right Dad?'

As I sat in the car opposite Tamaki and Kyoya, the former wearing a garland of red flowers around his neck I resigned myself to my fate. Afterall, only last week I had been the one to suggest going on a field trip, so that meant I had no right to complain and had to go along with what Tamaki and Kyoya were saying. The host king had a hint of a smile on his face as he was observing something out of the window to his left. The Shadow King on the otherhand was looking out the window to their right. It was a bit off-putting. Slowly I moved to try and find a more comfortable way of sitting, sudden pain throbbing through my body from my stomach as I moved. I grimaced and Tamaki seemed to notice.

"Are you okay Hisoka, you seem to be in pain?"

I nodded hastily, "Yeh, I was binge watching Black Butler last night and was lying on my stomach the whole time, now I'm just really stiff." I told him and he seemed to accept my words.

"Maybe you should find a more comfortable position to watch T.V in next time." He suggested lightly and with a smile. I just nodded.

"Yeh. Good plan. Where are we going anyways?"

Kyoya, the infinate god of knowlege, therefore like usual was the one to enlighten me. "We're going to visit a resort my family owns called the 'Tropical Aqua Garden', it's a theme park that was designed with the intention of replicating the south tropics, a bit of a stretch from a public swimming pool like you had suggested but it will perform the same effect, reduce stress and let off steam."

I nodded again but then found myself abit confused, "Wait a second. I thought your family ran businesses in the medical profession, or at least that's what the twins told me. How does this fit in?" I asked and noticed Tamaki become interested in something that was happening outside the limo. Just for the record he's wearing sunglasses with the flower garland.

"Yes. That's very true" He explained, "But my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides the Aqua garden place could even be classified as a healing facility. It's therapeutic. My family's primary concern has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public. I know you suggested going to a public swimming pool, however the park doesn't officially open until next month, but the host club was given a special advance invitation." He continued and I glared slightly from across the seats of the limo/car.'

'What do you think from heaven Dad? If us gaining an advance invitation isn't suspicious then I don't know what is.'

I stared out through the limo window to see Hikaru and Kaoru sneak up on my poor best friend Haruhi and grab her by the arms to stop her from escaping, I suddenly got the feeling that Haruhi had not been told about where we were going...Admittedly neither had I until I was convinced to get my stuff and get into the car. Although in truth I think that Haruhi was in so much shock she couldn't run even if she wanted to. The 'car' pulled up beside the threesome and the window lowered next to Tamaki to let him speak to the kidnappers and their victim.

I shrunk back as far as I could in my seat so that there was no hope of Haruhi seeing me. I would be happier if she believed that I was kidnapped aswell and not sitting where I was, not complaining about it at all.

"Good work." Tamaki commended the twins "Now take her with you."

"Roger!" They replied together, at that he smiled and the window closed. I then watched my friend being dragged away while asking pointlessly in confusion where she was being taken.

I sighed and looked at Tamaki as the car began to drive away. "Does being in the host club for a prolonged period of time make me immune from all club related kidnappings or do I have something to look forward too."

Tamaki smiled and looked at me, as he did so the 'car' started moving. "Well you suggested this trip so Kyoya and I figured that kidnapping you for it didn't seem like the best idea. Besides if we did grab you then you might have punched me in the face again, I don't think that would be a good end to the week, do you?"

I shrunk in on myself alittle when he mentioned that, I had already felt guilty about that and given everything else that Tamaki had done for me it just made me feel worse.

"In any case." Kyoya began, "We three should arrive before the rest of the club, I'd be wary Hisoka, I believe the twins mentioned something along the lines of bringing their mothers most recent swimsuit designs to the theme park for you to choose from."

I shrugged, "I won't complain, I actually think this day out should be alot of fun."

-+- (Timeskip to about 25 minutes later) -+-

"I believe that the female changing rooms are just along to the left." Tamaki told me as the 3 of us stood at the entry way to the changing rooms. I nodded and waved a small goodbye to the two of them before heading off to where Tamaki had directed me. A shout sounded behind me, "And don't pick anything too revealing, Daddy won't like it!"

I shook my head in amusement as I heard Kyoya say something to Tamaki about sounding as stupid as...and that's when their voices faded from earshot. Shrugging I opened to door to the changing room. The sight that awaited me before my eyes wasn't overly shocking, it was still pretty shocking though. The entire room was covered in dozens upon dozens of swimsuits on mannequin dolls. I stared at the seas of swimsuits before taking note of the two additional people in the room. They were two maids, twins clearly: they were quite pretty with long black hair and dark grey eyes, they both also wore maid uniforms, their main dresses being blue with white aprons and frills. However...like the twins they both had some kind of devilish look in their eyes.

'Oh no Dad!'

"You must be, Ms. Matsumei, we're here to help you choose a swimsuit." They said together, clasping their hands. I figured that these two girls must work for Hikaru and Kaoru. They both walked over to the mannequins and started suggesting suits.

"How about this one?" They asked pointing to a dark blue bikini with a silver buckle in the centre of the top piece. It was really nice and I found myself wishing that I could own it...but.

"Sorry girls." I told them and pulled my wig off. I then pulled my hair out of it's ponytail, "I'll go with any swimsuit you pick out so long as it's not pink and doesn't show any of my stomach." They both nodded when I said this and turned back to the swimsuit collection, as they did this I took off my blazer and reached under my shirt, pulling at the strand of bandage I left free for unwrapping. As I did I felt my breathing ease somewhat, given that I kept my chest bound for most of the day I had gotten used to the restrictions it had originally caused to my breathing. The maids turned to me and look in my body shape now that I actually looked like a girl.

"We have the perfect suit for you, Ms. Matsumei." They informed me in unison and began to look for it amongst all the other designs. After afew moments they came back and I was genuinely surprised with how much I liked their choice. The swimsuit was a white one-piece which tied around the neck, the chest area of the suit had ties on it reminesant of the back of a corset which I guessed would be done up after putting on the suit. The boarders around the legs were a thin line of horizontal dark red and teal stripes. The same boarder was found around the edges of the top bit along with being the pattern on a small bow that tied the ties together. As I looked it over I realised that given the ties it may be abit revealing of my chest...well more than I would have liked, but as it didn't show my stomach I didn't care.

"Nice. I really like it. I'll wear that one." I told them giving them both a thumbs up. They smiled and pulled some ribbons out of their pockets, the one on the right pulled out a hair tie with a small bow in the same identical red and teal pattern that was on the swimsuit. The other pulled out a ribbon of the same pattern and a large strip of fabric of...you guessed it the same colours. I raised an eyebrow. "You and the Hitachiin twins planned for me to wear this, didn't you?"

The twins giggled confirming my suspicions and handed me all the clothing and fabrics in their hands. I sighed and began to walk into one of the cubicles resent in the change room to change out of my uniform. I changed out of my uniform and into the suit. It was really amazing just how many random outfits I had ended up wearing during my time at this club. When I think about it, I'm only in my 1st year of Highschool so there is the possibility that I could wear countless different outfits, whether smart or cosplay. I bent down to pick up and fold my uniform. There was a mirror next to me and I looked at myself in it: I had been wearing a red hairband today which was convenient. I looked myself over and decided to tie my hair up in a loose high ponytail, the bow standing out against my hair. I found the small ribbon that I had been given and slipped off my silver locket from around my neck, before placing it in my school bag and tying the ribbon around my neck. Finally I picked up the sash like fabric and wrapped it around the left side of my head so that it covered my eye patch and tied the ends together in a secure not.

As I looked myself over in the mirror the thought that I actually looked quite pretty crossed my mind, as I realised this I shook my head completely dispelling the thought from my mind.

'Me pretty? Yeh right, that chance left long ago.'

I sighed and grabbed my camera from my school bag before heading back into the main section of the female changing rooms. When I entered the twins' (I mean who else would the work for) maids smiled at me.

"Miss Matsumei, that swimsuit looks so good on you." They said in unison. I nodded sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"We have left you a towel by the door, we hope you enjoy your day." They told me and I nodded.

"Thanks again. I guess." I said and walked towards the door, picking up the fluffy white towel as I did so. As I left the changing room I noticed them curtsying to me as I left. I guess that must be normal for someone who has servants catering to their every wish. It was surprising warm when I left the comfort of the changing room. From what I could remember from earlier I had to turn right from the door if I wanted to find either Tamaki or Kyoya. I began to follow the path that led away from the female changing rooms. The floor I noticed looked strangely like marble. After following the path for about 20-30 seconds, the only feature other than beautiful tropical plants being a board with a park map on it I began to hear the familiar voices of the two hosts that had brought me here. I walked round the corner and noticed that Kyoya was changed into swimwear while Tamaki was still dressed in his school uniform. I was abit confused by it.

"Why haven't you gotten changed out of your uniform Tamaki?" I asked as I turned the corner. Kyoya was wearing a pair of dark purple swimming shorts with a red stripe down the side, he also wore a light lilac shirt with a red and green tropical flower pattern along one side. I also noticed that he was carrying his notebook. His expression didn't change when he saw me despite being the one to answer my question. Tamaki on the otherhand blushed slightly when he saw me. His gaze also lingered on me for a moment or so longer than I guessed, it wasn't a creepy stare or anything, it's just weird for them to see me looking properly like a girl.

"He wanted to make sure everyone got here first and that they knew where to go before he got changed himself." Kyoya explained and I nodded, feeling slightly less confident in my current attire than I had previously. Instinctively I pulled the towel I was holding to my chest alittle more tightly almost to try and hide myself. I think Tamaki noticed and coughed before speaking for himself.

"You and Kyoya can go ahead to where we'll set up camp so to speak for today while I wait for everyone else. It's a large park so unless you know for certain where you're going try not to wonder off without one of us so you don't get lost in here." Tamaki told me and I nodded.

"Fair enough. I'll see you soon then."

With that I began to follow Kyoya to where the rest of us would meet up soon.

"This place is amazing." I said slightly in a daze as we were walking, several pools and manmade streams were littered around the park, what looked like a current pool or something made it's way around the area, in the distance a large red or orange structure of waterslides and flumes stood tall against the blue indoor sky and water. The slides were massive, they were the sort of thing that my younger brothers really enjoyed whenever we had the spare money to go to a water park. There were also large number of beach chairs and tables littered around and large beach umbrellas often towered over them to keep their future occupants in the shade. It was the amazing amount of different tree, plants and other flowers that were present that most amazed me, given the warmth too, it really was like the south tropics...well from what I'd seen of the tropics through the T.V and the internet. "I'm actually quite glad that we came to a place like this rather than a public pool, it's alot more quite."

"You should keep in mind that the others haven't arrived yet." Kyoya told me and gestured to a couple of beach chairs with a table in-between them. I smiled and Kyoya sat down on the reclining chair his posture looking quite relaxed in the chair. I did the same after placing my camera on the table and couldn't help but feel relaxed as I reclined in the chair too.

"Well it would still be quieter than a public pool, trust me. All you can hear is water splashing, children screaming in joy and laughter. It's hard to keep track of 3 kids in all the chaos. I'm so lucky that Haruhi would agree to come with us sometimes, it meant I could take a break and swim by myself sometimes." I laughed and looked up at the fake sky remembering the time that I last took the young twins and Rei swimming, it had been a while ago.

'Maybe I should make a point of us going once or twice during the summer holidays.'

"I feel like the rest of us would be quite out of our element in such a place." He told me and I shrugged.

"You'd get used to it, the whole point is just letting yourself have as much fun as possible and not get told off by the lifeguards. I once got told off by wearing a sleeveless shirt in the water when I was teaching my youngest sibling how to swim. I told her that she could either deal with it or keep track of 3 kids while teaching one of them to swim. It's not the easiest thing but I know that if I left Rei with Marco and Kain they'd watch her and make sure nothing happened to her while she couldn't swim." I explained and pulled the white towel over my body like a blanket. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya.

"Hisoka, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!" I replied.

"You're not very self-confident with your body are you?" He asked bluntly and I almost choked on air. Not really expecting that to be his question. Why couldn't he ask a normal question like, 'How's maths going?' or 'What do you think of (insert idea here) as our next theme for our club activities?'

No, Of course not, Why can he never ask a normal question?

"What makes you say that?" I asked and was bit perturbed at how quiet my voice was when I addressed him. Under the scrutiny of his question I felt the same way I had when I was trying on the girls middle school uniform with him. Almost shy.

"Your always trying to hide yourself and many of your actions make you come across as insecure. That time when you wore the middle school girls uniform is one example of such behaviour and covering your body is another. Do you find that your often blunt, rude and occasionally pugnacious attitude are compensating for a lack of bodily confidence."

I raised an eyebrow at Kyoya trying to make myself look like I was glaring at him, despite my inner confusion/shock/nervousness. "Given that you're the one being blunt and rude right now I would think that statement abit hypocritical. Just for the record, my mannerisms such as my swearing and way of speaking are not as bad as they were when I first joined this club." I told him crossing my arms across my chest, "Besides when you regard my way of speech when I first joined the host club and my shitty way of pronouncing words when I first arrived I'd say my speech has gotten much better thank you."

Kyoya placed his notebook on the table between us, and in response to my comment raised an eyebrow as if to prove a point, "Your avoiding the question." He noted and I huffed in fake annoyance.

"So what if I am. I'm not very self-confident with my body but how is that a bad thing. I'm yet to meet a single teenage girl who hasn't felt insecure about her appearance at some point in her life. It's hardly a unique thing, Kyoya." I told him and heard my voice slip abit as I spoke, revealing alittle of my nervousness. "Besides." I said again "I don't see what the problem is."

"Most people don't wear eye-patches." He stated and pointed lazily to my left eye causing me to recoil alittle, "It draws attention away from your body and to your face. However I feel like you don't like that fact either. If it wasn't for your eye-patch and haphephobic I feel like your appearance would be something to be flaunted not shyed away from."

My shyness aside I narrowed my eyes at Kyoya. "Are you saying that if it wasn't for my eye-patch I'd be some sort of sexual show-off?"

Kyoya shook his head with a small smile, "Not at all. I was saying I'd be curious to see whether or not your shyness would be as obvious if you didn't wear it."

"Well that isn't what it sounded like."

"Then I apologize." He told me to which I sighed not liking this conversation much,

"Yes, I'm self-conscious about my body but that's natural. I don't like to show-off because I don't want people to judge me, and I'm scared and ugly hence why I cover up. Maybe I could have been pretty once and liked my looks but as I cover almost half my face whenever I go out I don't think that's likely to happen anytime soon. Other people can think what they want but I doubt it will be anything positive about my looks. Haruhi's the cute one. And congrats on pronouncing the full name of my phobia correctly, your about the only one who can." I finished an went back to covering my body with the towel.

I could see Kyoya do something akin to a small shrug before drawing his attention to somewhere else in the park. "Well your a member of the Ouran Highschool Host club so I think that explains what people think of your appearance."

I sighed and felt my cheeks tinge pink alittle and turned my head away form Kyoya, "Can we please talk about something else other than my appearance?"

Feeling my cheeks cool down I turned to face Kyoya again who nodded. "Fair enough. How's your maths class?"

"Fuck you!"

"And what per chance did I say this time?"

"Nevermind. My fault entirely."

-+- (Timeskip like 10 minutes) -+-

"Uhmm Haruhi, what exactly are you wearing?" I asked glancing my best friend up and down.

Eventually the rest of the club arrived in their swim ware, well everyone except Haruhi that seems. While everyone else was wondering around shirts off in their swimwear the female host in front of me was wearing a large, baggy yellow pullover and also baggy checked green shorts. I think it's safe to say the contrast in the two of us right now could not be clearer.

Haruhi - Short cute brown hair vs Me - Long black hair tied up in a loose pony tail.

Haruhi - Petit, slight frame vs Me - 19 cm taller larger frame.

Haruhi - Baggy cover up clothes hiding her frame vs Me - Nothing but awesome swimming costume that emphasised my frame and boobs.

I grinned and placed a hand on Haruhi's head, "You look so cute like this, you actually do look like a boy. Are you even wearing a swimming costume under there?"

"And you look as far from a boy as you could get, the difference is rather un-nerving. And yes, I am wearing a swimming costume underneath this." She told me with a rather unimpressed face. I laughed in response as she reached out her hand to grasp my wrist and lower my hand off of her head.

"Why are you even wearing that Haruhi? I was rather hoping I wouldn't be the only girl wearing a swimsuit today." I asked and stopped smiling to look her over once more.

"Tamaki gave it to me when I left the changing room, saying something along the lines of 'proper young ladies shouldn't show too much skin until after marriage', roughly that." She said and began to pull at her jumper slightly.

I felt an eyebrow twitch and pointed to myself, more specifically my chest. "Guess I'm not a proper young lady, besides I met up with Tamaki and Kyoya after I'd already left the changing room so even if he wanted to, I doubt Tamaki would have been able to do anything about my outfit."

Haruhi shrugged, "You're in a surprisingly good mood today. Any reason?"

I shrugged back in response, "I love swimming so I guess since I can do that here I'm happy." I began to wave at her as I walked towards the nearest pool. In truth I was leaving because I could see Tamaki coming towards us out of the corner of my eye. Since I had known everyone for longer than Haruhi I think it's best to just let her interact with them and talk.

"Have fun with that." She said to me and I could hear her greet Tamaki as I was walking. Reaching the edge of a pool of water I dipped a toe in, careful not to lose my balance and checked the temperature. It was refreshingly cool, not too cold and not too warm. Slowly I sat down on the edge of the water and lowered myself in. I tensed a little as I felt the cool water run over my stomach and onto the bare skin of my chest before relaxing in the water. I stayed there for a minute or so looking around at the theme park. It really was a tropical paradise, strange bird calls ran from the multitude of trees around us, I couldn't tell if the bird calls were pre-recorded or real...for some reason I got the idea that they were real. Letting out a deep sigh of content I turned around to face the edge of the pool and leaned myself back so I was half floating, then I gently pushed off from the side wall and let myself float in the water. I had an annoying realisation that I couldn't swim with the coloured cloth around my eye or with my eye-patch on which was a bummer. However I could still enjoy the water by floating on it.

I don't know how long I floated there but it must have been for over 5 minutes before I sensed another person at the edge of the pool. I took in a breath and let the lower half of my body fall back into the water before opening my eyes and taking in the looming figure infront of me. It was Kyoya. Surprise surprise.

Kicking my legs kept my head and neck above the water while I addressed him.

"Any particular reason your interrupting my swimmi...well floating?" I asked and reached out to the edge of the pool to stop myself from sinking alittle.

Kyoya's expression didn't change as he replied, "You were floating there for roughly 13 minutes. Hunni sempai was getting worried but was scared to startle you so asked me to see if you had drowned unbeknownst to our collective knowledge."

"I'm guessing not in those exact words however." I said raising an eyebrow.

"That would be an accurate assessment on your part."

I mentally shrugged and placed my hands on the side of the pool and began to pull myself out of the water, the forces of gravity weighing my body down in response for my dismal upper body strength. As a pulled myself into a relative sitting position on land I turned my head to see Hunni standing near where Kyoya and I had sat earlier, he was looking over at both of us with a happy expression on his face, he was wearing a light blue and yellow pair of swimming trunks with a random pink circular float around his waist with lighter coloured bunnies patterned on it.

I'm not even going to question the float.

I raised my hand and waved over to Hunni calling out as I did so, "Don't worry Hunni, I'm not dead. I was just floating in the water to relax, Thank you for your concern though."

His face lit up as I said that and nodded, "Your welcome Hiso-chan!" He shouted over before running off. I watched him disappear, probably to find Mori, with a smile on my face.

I sighed and stood up off the ground and noticed just how wet I really was from soaking in the water.

"If you don't dry off soon Hisoka, than you will probably catch some form of cold. You're soaking wet." Kyoya said to me and I smiled, turning to him.

"That would be an accurate assessment on your part." I said, mirroring his words to me from earlier to which the Shadow King gestured back over to our beach benches and we walked over. I caught a towel as Kyoya threw one to me with a 'thank you' before taking my own one and wrapping it around my hair, while I placed the other one that Kyoya gave me over my body as I leaned on the chair.

Kyoya sat down also and picked up his black book that he must have placed on the table between us and started/continued writing in it.

I let put a small sigh and shut my eyes letting the pool water drip off me. You'll notice that I'm being very lazy and laid-back today but seriously, wouldn't you if you were in a place like this?

With my eyes shut again I focused in on the sounds around me: The scribbling of a pen on paper, crystal water lapping against the edges of pools and...Haruhi explaining the concept of a plastic swimming pool to Hikaru and Kaoru, somehow they hadn't seemed to have heard of one before.

"...I guess they're about 'this' big, round and to use it you pump it full of air."

I let my mind drift to the plastic pool that was stored in my families flat somewhere. It was light green with red tropical flowers dotted on it, the weather was still too cold if ever we actually wanted to use it. Rei was 8 now afterall so maybe she might have outgrown it, I know that by 8 I certainly would have.

The twins ignorant retorts reached my ears next. The first speaker of 'You know nothing' was Hikaru, "You dunce."

Then Kaoru "That's an inflatable boat, dummy." ...And back to his brother, "There's no way something that small could be used as a pool."

"Yeah." To which the other agreed.

Ahhhh, their ignorance...

I sighed and mentally shrugged, 'Rich people! Am I right dad?'  
"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi defended and I could pick up slight irritation in her voice.

Suddenly I heard the sound of people being grabbed and whispering. It didn't take a genius to work out that it was Tamaki speaking. My view was further cemented by hearing the phrase "She can't help it if she's an ignorant commoner."  
"I can't help but feel like I should be offended by that comment." I heard Haruhi say, mostly likely to herself and I agreed.

"Yeh, afterall. You lot are the ignorant ones." I muttered under my breath and heard Kyoya's pen stop writing.

"Did you say something there Hisoka?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face Kyoya. His expression read one of light mocking so I think he's probably trying to wind me up. I smiled falsely, "Oh nothing at all. I was just lamenting on how ignorant many of you all are to some of the simplistic things in the world, such as the existence of a children's inflatable pool."

Kyoya turned his attention back to his notebook and the light hitting his glasses obscured his eyes, "You know, insulting our lack of knowledge about a lifestyle we didn't grow up in may not be the wisest move for you...afterall you do still owe this club several million yen for that vase you broke."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, "Well if that's your way at saying 'Don't call me ignorant bitch, I own you' consider me updated." Shrugging I closed my eyes again to hear Kyoya sigh.

"That's not what I said at all, nor what I was trying to imply. Ignoring my point however, if you want to take the idea that my monitoring how much you owe us equates to 'I own you' then I'm not going to attempt to dissuade you." Was Kyoya's response.

I 'Tched' and went back to trying to relax, letting his words run through my mind, after about 5 seconds however I jolted upright, the towel falling onto my lap and raised my hand and pointed at the collected and calm host who had continued writing.

"Wait a second...What the Hell are you implying by not disagreeing with the idea that you own me!?"

Kyoya turned to me one last time and gave me one of his hosting smiles, "Nevermind. My fault entirely."

My anger disappeared as I realised that he used the same words I had ended our previous conversation with, (You know the one when he asked me about my bodily self-confidence). I fell back against my chair and pulled my towel over me again and annoyingly couldn't get the words 'I own you' in Kyoya's voice out of my head.

'Damn it Dad, why does that suddenly make me feel like Kyoya's slave. And not in a good way either...Ggggrrrrrrr.

-+- (Timeskip) -+-

Unlike Haruhi who was far too lazy to thoroughly immerse herself in and enjoy the water park experience, the twins and I went crazy, we played catch in the swimming pools with a giant inflatable ball, they deliberately made the ball splash Tamaki as he was about to start trying to impress Haruhi with something while I laughed at the King's reaction. We went on the giant yellow orange waterslides and as usual tried to change the way our bodies were positioned mid-way through a turn before having our legs and chests submerged by yet another pool at the end of the heavenly tunnel. They also had some really good tropical themed food here, but my absolute favourite food (not really food) was the many different topical fruit smoothies. Hunni had asked me if I wanted anything earlier but I didn't like coconut juice. There were also several good cakes aswell.

As I stood waist deep in the water with the twins a distance away from me I tensed.

'It's coming!'

My toes clenched against the cool tiled floor.

'It's too close.'

I squinted my eyes and let my muscles loose.

"Hisoka, Catch!"

As I felt my toes leave the tiled floor of the swimming pool, the weight of the water tried to drag me back, dripping in torrents off of my body and...I felt something firm and large smack me on the right side of my face. As the opposing force knocked me off balance I plunged back into the crystal waters, feeling the cool rush and the suffocating feeling of water rushing up my nose, making me light-headed and almost unobvious to when I fought my way out of the water, coughing and spluttering.

"Hisoka, are you okay. Your meant to catch the ball, not get demolished by it." I heard two voices call out and I raised a hand waving slightly.

As I spoke my voice felt rough and raw but still legible, "I'm good. Good throw by the way Kaoru."

I heard nervous laughter and felt ripples in the water from foreign bodies lash against me so I knew that they were close. I looked up to see the twins grinning at me. Hikaru seemed to have retrieved the ball that had hit me and was carrying it under his left arm, with Kaoru standing to his right.

"This shows the true skill level of my hand-eye coordination." I joked having finally stopped coughing.

"Well I guess having one eye covered all of the time would vastly hinder your perception." Kaoru said pointed to the now soaking wet eyepatch.

That reminded me.

"Shit! I got my eyepatch wet!" I turned from the twins and slowly lifted it slightly and felt water which had been trapped by the fabric be greeted by gravity and fall back into the pool.

"You okay Hisoka?" I Hikaru asked me reached out his hand to me, he stopped just short of his hand touching my shoulder remembering, before withdrawing his hand.

"Yeh. Just give me a minute, thanks for the gesture anyway you guys." I thanked and began to make my way to the edge of the pool before pulling myself up and onto my feet on dry land. Not looking towards any of my fellow hosts I ran briskly back towards the female change rooms to change my eyepatch. The twin's maids had cleared out by now, with the dozens upon dozens of swimsuits having vanished aswell. I quickly made my way to my bags in one of the cubicles, pool water dripping from my body and on to the tiled floor, and pulled of the fabric cloth thing which I had tied over my eyepatch and left it as a wet blob on the floor. I then reached behind into the mess of my damp hair and pulling the band of my eyepatch up and over my head. As I did so I felt an additional collection of water drip down my cheek. I noticed that a towel had been hung up inside the wooden cubical. Sighing I clenched the eyepatch together and rung as much of the water out as I could. There was clothes hanger thing on the back of the wooden cubical door so I strung it up there to drip dry. I did the same with the patterned fabric and strung it up beside it.

I took the towel that was hanging up and gently dabbed it onto my face. The towel felt rough on the skin around my left eye but as I dabbed other parts of my face to dry it I noticed that the towel was in fact really soft and it was just my left eye which led to it being perceived as anything but.

Having dried my face I reached into my bag and rummaged around for afew moments before pulling out my spare eye-patch. (Remember how I kept spare clothing in my bag incase anything happens at school. Yeh, I keep a spare eye-patch which honestly is one of the first things I pack in the morning.) I quickly put the eye-patch on and headed out of the changing rooms. On my way back from getting another eyepatch I stopped as I noticed someone waiting for me in the split between male and female changing rooms. It was Tamaki. He hadn't noticed me, from what I could see he was pacing for some reason.

"I...Tamaki, any particular reason your drilling a new path into well...the current path." I asked awkwardly and he looked up, I read a look of worry on his face and he walked up to me, "Uhh...Tama..."

"Are you okay?! You ran away from the pool and it looked like there was something wrong with your eye. Did the twins hurt you? Did you hit your head? What happened?" He rushed with concern laced heavily through his words. I blinked, confused before realising that he was worried I'd hurt myself. I smiled slowly and reached out my hand before gently placing mine over one of the hands that was at Tamaki's side. It reminded me of when I thanked Kyoya after he helped me with maths.

"I'm fine Tamaki, trust me. I just fell into the pool and got my eye-patch wet. I was rushing to take it off and prevent the skin around my eye from soaking up the water. I was just running to change it." I smiled at him and visibly saw the host king deflate.

"That's fine then. I has worried that the twins had thrown something at you or something like that." He said and I fought the urge to say that the reason I had fallen in the water was due to not catching a ball that Kaoru had thrown at me.

I started laughing for a short moment and looked up into Tamaki's violet eyes. "Tamaki can I please try something?" I asked to which he nodded.

"Is this going to be a good thing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow to which I nodded. I took a step closer to Tamaki, by doing so we were barely centimetres apart. I let go of his hand and raised my arms to around the height of his chest trying to hide my nervousness.

"Hisoka what are you...?"

I made a gentle 'shooshing' sound knowing that if he questioned my actions I'd completely lose my nerve, before slowly leaning myself against Tamaki and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. I could feel Tamaki's breath on the top of my head and the rise and fall of his bare chest against me as he breathed. I breathed out a long breath as I spoke next, "Aren't you going to hug me back?" I said in a teasing way that hid my nervousness. Tamaki's voice displayed surprise at my tone and I had a feeling that his eyebrow was still raised.

"Do you actually want me to?"

I nodded, "Yes, just please don't hurt me."

I could heard Tamaki inhale a breath before he spoke again. His voice was so full of sincerity that it was my turn to be taken aback, "I could never hurt you Hisoka. I promise I never will hurt you." Every word he spoke rang with so much truth I found myself absorbing every one of them. I nodded and felt Tamaki raise his arms from his side and slowly raise them to the height of my back, he paused for a moment before placing his hands on my back. I jolted and froze still for a moment or so before hugging Tamaki with more force than I had previously. After a moment or so he hugged me gently and I smiled into his chest.

"Thank you Tamaki. Thank you for worrying about me. You don't realise how much I appreciate it." I told him and could hear/feel his reply.

"I always will. You're my precious daughter you know."

I found myself laughing into him when I heard that and we broke away from our hug for me to point at him and laugh.

"I'm...I'm sorry...but as much as I know you care, I can't take the last part seriously with you saying it in such a genuine voice." I said and had Tamaki smile.

"I'm glad to see your enjoying yourself Hisoka, I knew this trip would be a good idea." He said and I poked him in the chest lightly to which he faked a hurt expression.

"This day trip was my idea originally, it just got altered abit." I said and he looked confused.

"It was?"

I sighed and began walking back towards where the rest of us would be gathered, Tamaki immediately began following me, "Ask Kyoya. I suggested a day out about a week ago, although I didn't really think anything would come of it."

"I see."

The walk back was quick, although suddenly as Tamaki and I turned the final corner I felt a cool splash on the right side of face and looked over to see Tamaki's face drenched. He did not look overly impressed by it.

My gaze landed on the twins who were standing facing the two of us with monstrous grins on their face, holding dark blue and pink water guns.  
"I gotcha." Hikaru said smugly and rested his water gun on his shoulder. I noticed that Haruhi was walking over to the 4 of us.  
Kaoru spoke next, "Come on, boss. Let's go. Let's have a water gun fight." He suggested and Hikaru nodded, "It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get it in the face, you lose. What do you say?"  
"Forget it." Tamaki told them hand brushed some water out of his eyes with them back of his hand. "Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?"  
The twins got an evil look in their eyes and Hikaru rushed over and grabbed Haruhi while Kaoru came up and stood close to me with his water gun raised in the air. I almost felt overwhelmed by Kaoru's sudden immediate presence but knew that he didn't mean anything wrong by it.

"Haruhi/Hisoka!" They announced together, " I think it's time that we got married."  
"Then we'll honeymoon in Atami." Kaoru added. And I deadpanned. Well they certainly have Tamaki on board now. The glance to my left in which Tamaki was broodingly pumping up a water gun he had acquired was enough to prove that.  
"Do you really think I'd ever let my beautiful daughters marry you guys?" He said darkly before raising he gun and trying to fire it at Hikaru, "Daddy says no!"

I watched in amusement as Tamaki chased the twins around the pools, he never quite seemed to hit them though, and they always seemed to be missing him too.

I caught a glance with Haruhi who shrugged and went over to sit at a table near the current pool. I watched Mori come and stand near her and she offered him her drink to which he took.  
I sat on the edge of a wooden covering, which resembled a hut and watched the water fight continue. Tamaki was attempting to shoot at the twins who were hiding behind a tree, the twins then jumped out from behind the tree and fired at him. Tamaki was ducking and weaving in a grand fashion before jumping sideways (and by that I mean jumping with his body horizontal through the air...basically like he's flying)

"I'll get you guys!" He shouted, "Sideways-leaping shot, go!" He fired the water towards the twins who had acquired large tropical...I don't know what to describe them as...masks?...but anyway he twins were using them as shields with bored expressions on their faces. It was highly amusing for me to watch.  
"That's cheating!" Tamaki shouted at them as he jumped/flew right past me and... started sliding down the path flailing his arms in the air. I was abit unnerved by his action but then noticed that he had stepped on a banana peel and was sliding along in an attempt not to fall over.

As he slid he dropped his water gun before the yellow devil slid out from under Tamaki's foot and Tamaki was sent flying, rolling and spinning all the way into a large wooden totem pole with many different faces carved into it.

I winced and silently prayed for my friend's pain to be at a minimum.

Suddenly the eyes of the 5 faces of the totem pole started glowing red. My eyes widened as I realised, 'That's not made of wood is it?' Dark panels in what I had previously assumed were just stone rectangular decorations began to display different forms of coding. You know that coding that comes up on your computer before it automatically shuts itself off and you assume you've broken your computer, yeh that type of coding.

'Oh Shit. What have we broken now?'

Nothing happened for several moments so for a single brief moment I thought I had seen that coding without nothing going to hell. However as I was thinking that I felt a feint rumbling in the fence/wall I was sitting on, within a couple of seconds the rumbling was getting much heavier and I could hear it now. It was getting very loud. I looked right to where the loud noises were coming from and felt my stomach sink.

A huge and powerful wave was rushing down the current pool where Hunni and Mori were swimming earlier at an alarming rate.

Oh God.

I jumped up and saw to my horror Hunni sempai still in the current pool, unable to do anything but watch the wave head towards him.

"Oh Hunni." I said under a breath and tensed entirely as I saw the wave whisk Hunni up and into the wave, Hunni giving off a scared yell as it did so.

I could do nothing but stand there frozen as Hunni was drifted away. I could hear Mori shouting out to Hunni, Haruhi shouted aswell but clearly there was nothing they could do. Mori tripped as he was running towards the current pool and landed in a way that looked really painful, his body sliding along the ground before coming to a halt.

At this I snapped out of my trance and ran as fast as I could over to Mori. He began to pull himself up and I knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt of comfort.

"Are you okay, that looked like it must have hurt?" I asked and slowly the two of us stood up straight again.

The rest of the host club minus Kyoya who was still walking over gathered around and Tamaki pointed upwards and declared, "Gentlemen, we're going after Honey senpai! That pool looks like the quickest way!" He said pointing towards the current pool that Hunni was been swept down.  
"Charge!" Within moments I found all 6 of us running towards the pool only to be stopped by...

Alligators?  
"Jesus Shit!" I shouted jumping back and along with everyone else began running away from the green things (reptiles...I don't know) with teeth that literally meant instant death.  
"There are alligators in there!" Most of us kept saying to ourselves as if we couldn't believe it.  
"Okay, so we can't use that pool! Then let's try this way next!" Tamaki said and pointed to a path too our right that lead out into the trees.

The twins and I were first to run off this time before retreating after about 2 seconds later when 2 more alligators blocked our path.

"They're here, too!" We announced and I ran behind the closest human shape I could find for safety which happened to be Kyoya, for some strange reason I thought it would be Tamaki, same height and all. I found myself clutching softly onto the fabric of the back of his shirt out of fear. I caught him glancing down at me put I kept my eyes almost constantly glued to the green death machines.  
"And here!" I heard Haruhi announce from behind Kyoya. I could hear Kyoya shut his notebook and look over at everyone else.  
"Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animals exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild."

"No shit Sherlock."  
"Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers. Thanks a lot, you guys. I got some great data today."

I gaped as I slowly digested the shadow Kings words, 'I always did think it was suspicious that we gained an advanced invitation to this theme park.'

"You What!?" The others stated in disbelief at Kyoya.

I felt a mixture of shock, worry and anger build and quickly grabbed Kyoya's shirt and turned him around to face me, forcing his back to the other hosts and pulling him down by the front of his shirt to my eye level.

"Your telling us that the only reason we're here is so that you can use us, you bastard. Hunni sempai is out there somewhere missing. All because you wanted to play the data hoard." I said darkly but his expression did not change. "If you know so much then tell us how to find Hunni, Now!"

I could tell some of the others were taken aback by my outburst but I ignored them. I glared at Kyoya but I could read nothing in his eyes

"Please." I said much more quietly so that he was the only one that could hear me, "Don't let me worry about losing someone else. I couldn't take that. Please."

o

o

o

o

o

AN - So what did you think. I'm really happy to hear any positive thoughts on my story.

As always please review *whispers 'positive reviews give me inspiration afterall and for every review Hisoka will fight her fears and get closer to people'*

Tsukina.


End file.
